Pasta in Wonderland
by MethaFoxeth
Summary: Kisah Italy dan Indonesia tak berakhir di kerajaan Hati saja, informasi yang didapat kurang untuk mengetahui pelaku dari pencurian sihir dimensi Indonesia dan penculikan Italy ke dunia Wonderland-yang penuh konflik, krisis dan ketidak-percayaan antara Saint Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Indonesia dan Italy ke kerajaan Daun?-RnR, no flame, Kritik dan Saran diterima!-
1. Warning

:-:Pasta in Wonderland:-:

* * *

**!BACA INI DULU SEBELUM MELANJUTKAN!**

**PERHATIAN:**

**AUTHOR TAK TERIMA FLAME/HINAAN, TAK SUKA? TINGGALKAN CERITA AUTHOR, THX.**

**SARAN DAN KRITIK DITERIMA.**

**UNTUK REQUEST/SPOILER CERITA, HARAP BACA NOTES AUTHOR DI PROFILE AUTHOR.**

**CERITA INI FANMADE/DOUJINSHI, TAK OFFICIAL.**

**TOLONG SARAN/KRITIK LANGSUNG DIKOMEN, UNTUK SARAN CERITA, LANGSUNG PM AUTHOR.**

**JIKA ANDA TAK SUKA YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYS LOVE/HOMO/GAY, HARAP SEGERA TUTUP HALAMAN INI.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya, cerita/doujinshi milik Author.

Rating: PG-15/T, tak cocok untuk anak dibawah 15 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Shounen-Ai, Sci-fi, Fantasy, Doujinshi, Action, Adventure.


	2. Chapter 1 Dimension Hole

**:-:Chapter 1- Dimension Hole:-:**

* * *

_Venice, Italia Utara. :Narator:_

"Hah... hah.. Ludwig! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi!" Feliciano Vargas_-Italy-_ berlari dengan sangat tergopoh-gopoh, berusaha mencapai kecepatan temannya, Ludwig Beilschmidt_-Germany-_. Ludwig tak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari. Kiku Honda_-Japan-_ yang terlihat lebih lelah ketimbang Feliciano terus berlari sambil menyemangati dirinya, juga Feliciano.

Hari indah di Venice. Seperti biasanya, kelompok Axis Power, yang terdiri dari Ludwig, Feliciano dan Kiku berlatih. Dan seperti biasanya, Feliciano selalu mengeluh, biarpun tubuhnya kuat dan bertenaga, tapi kemalasannya selalu menandingi itu semua.

"Sampai disini saja ya? Aku tak kuat lagi! Aku juga tak sempat tidur tadi malam!" Keluh Feliciano sekali lagi, membuat Ludwig menoleh dengan marah.

"Itu salahmu! Aku sudah beritahu bahwa hari ini kita harus latihan! Kenapa masih begadang?!" Jeritnya dari kejauhan. Kiku mempercepat larinya dan sampai disamping Feliciano, menepuk tangannya dibahu Feliciano, memberikan senyuman dan semangat.

"Hari ini pasti terlewat jika kita berusaha, dengan begitu kita akan tahu kalau kita sebenarnya bisa melewatinya, dan jadi lebih kuat untuk yang selanjutnya." Kata bijak yang keluar dari mulut Kiku tak dapat menyemangati Feliciano.

"Kalau kau bilang bahwa kami akan melakukan ini lagi justru membuatku jadi makin tak semangat... Kiku..." Feliciano mendesah dengan berat. Ia mengusap matanya yang makin lama makin berkunang karena menahan kantuk.

_ Aku mengantuk sekali... aku rasa... aku..._

_*Bruk*_

Feliciano pingsan, membuat panik Kiku dan segera mengguncang tubuh Feliciano.

"F-feliciano-san?" Panggilnya sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Feliciano, "Feliciano-san?!" Kiku menjerit, membuat Ludwig berbalik dengan kaget dan berlari mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Feliciano?!" Jerit Ludwig panik.

"Sepertinya ia tertidur, dengarlah, ia mendengkur."

"Syukurlah... kurasa aku memang agak memaksakan... Kiku, bawa dia ke rumahnya, aku akan mencari dokter jika ada sesuatu." Kiku mengangguk lalu merangkulkan tangan Feliciano dibelakang leheranya dan berdiri sementara Ludwig lari mencari dokter.

"Ku harap Feliciano-san tak apa-apa..."

* * *

_Kediaman Vargas, Venice. :Itali:_

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, berat sekali rasanya...

"Ugh..." rintihku sambil berusaha duduk. "Eh?" Aku melihat sekitarku, aku berada diatas kasur, dikamarku, rumahku. Aku merangkak ke sudut kasur dan sadar aku mengenakan gaun...

Gaun biru dengan panjang rok berada dibawah lutut. Lengannya mengembung bagai balon dengan dua lapis renda berwarna hitam. Dibagian kerahnya ada pita yang terikat dengan rapi. Aku juga mengenakan celemek putih yang sangat... imut?

"Aduh.. kepalaku nyeri... apa aku pingsan tadi?" Aku menepuk kepalaku, "veeehh..." sambil berdiri dan merapikan kasur, aku membuka pintu dan melihat koridor yang kosong, tak ada rasa-rasa ada tamu. "Ludwig? Kiku?" Aku mencari mereka, berkeliling rumah sempitku.

"Gadis itu sangat manis-..." Ada suara... Lizzy-_Hungary-_! Aku berlari kearah suara itu, "aku memberikannya gaun favoritku, dan gaun itu cocok sekali!" Lanjut Lizzy.

"Lizzy!" Panggilku, tak dijawab.

"Kesesesese! Lain kali, tunjukan gadis itu padaku!" Kak Gilbert-_Prussia_-?

"Bruder..." Ludwig!

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, ia akan bangkit lagi nanti!" Roderich-_Austria-_! Mereka berempat ada disini!

Aku berlari ke balkon kamar dan melihat mereka berempat mengenakan kostum zaman kerajaan dulu. Lizzy mengenakan gaun indah berwarna hijau dengan hiasan daun dipinggiran roknya. Kak Gilbert mengenakan pakaian bangsawan dengan jas panjang yang dihiasi dengan lambang sekop biru tua ala kartu poker, sama dengan Ludwig, lucunya, Ludwig memiliki telinga kelinci. Roderich mengenakan pakaian bangsawan dengan jubah berbulu yang dihiasi dengan motif hati yang... lucu...

"Ludwig!" Aku melambaikan tanganku, mereka berempat menoleh kearahku dan terkejut, dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Dia gadis itu? Kesesesese! Manis juga!"

"Dia terlihat seperti seseorang, entah siapa... bagaimana menurutmu bruder?"

"Cantik bukan? Gaunku itu nomor satu!"

"Bodoh! Kita harus segera pergi! Sebelum semuanya ketahuan!" Roderich mengeluarkan tongkat dari tangannya?! "Melayang!" Jeritnya, seketika itu ketiga lainnya melayang.

"Oke-oke! Kasar sekali caramu! Verdammth!" Kak Gilbert kembali menjejakan kaki ditanah dan berjalan menuju hutan. Tunggu, hutan? Dari mana? Bukannya seharusnya rumahku-

"Ayo pergi!" Ludwig juga ikut menjejakan kakinya ditanah lalu berlari ke dalam hutan.

"T-tunggu aku!" Aku melambaikan tanganku lalu berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga, mengikuti arah mereka ke dalam hutan yang entah dari mana. "Ludwig! Lizzy! Kak Gilbert! Roderich!" Panggilku, mereka menghilang tertelan kegelapan hutan, aku masih terus berlari, dan kali ini sambil menangis, aku takut!

Ada akar pohon yang menyandungku, membuatku menghantam tanah yang keras dan rerumputan basah, mengotori gaunku- gaun Lizzy.

"Uh... kalian tak biasanya meninggalkanku... huu.." Aku mulai menangis, keras. Kakiku luka, tubuhku kotor, dan karena berlari terlalu dalam, aku tersesat, cahaya sudah tak lagi dimana. "Ada apa sih?! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!" jeritku lagi, suaraku menggema ke berbagai sudut, membuatku diam sejenak. "Apa mereka bermain-main?" Aku berdiri, menepuk tubuhku yang kotor, dan berlari ke arah yang sama.

* * *

Sudah satu jam aku berlari tapi tak menemukan apa-apa, hanya suara langkahku yang menggema dihutan. Hujan turun diatas pepohonan, tetesan airnya membasahi bahuku, tapi aku terus berlari.

"Ludwig!" Aku janji ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku memanggil mereka, selain aku haus, tenggorokanku juga sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak! "hah... hah..." aku berhenti di sebuah pohon raksasa dan bersandar, "hah... hah..." aku merosot jatuh terduduk sambil menarik napas panjang, "kemana mereka? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Sambil terus mengatur napas, aku juga kembali tenang.

"Kenapa... ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Pertanyaanku bergema dibalik perpohonan. Aku melap air mata dimataku dan berusaha menahan rasa ingin menangis ini lagi. "Uhhh...-?" ada cahaya datang dari sampingku, cahaya berwarna-warni yang silih bergantian muncul keluar dari lubang didalam akar pohon. Aku merangkak mendekatinya, melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

_ Wuah! Besar sekali lubangnya!_

Lubang ini ternyata semakin dalam akan semakin lebar dan besar! Cahaya bersinar dari segala arah, berkelap-kelip bagai kunang-kunang, bergantian memancarkan cahaya terang. Ada banyak sekali benda yang terbang melayan kesana kemari, ada juga yang jatuh, ada juga yang terpental-pental.

"L-lubang apa ini? Apa kak Gilbert, Ludwig dan yang lainnya turun ke dalamnya?" Aku mendekat, melihat apa lubangnya masih dalam lagi, dan jawabannya ku temukan, "dalam sekali! Bagaimana mereka bisa mendarat dengan selamat?!" Saat berusaha untuk terus merangkak ke dalam, akar yang aku jadikan peganggan patah.

_*Krak*_

"V-vehh?" Aku melayang diudara beberapa detik lalu terjatuh, "waaaaaaaaahhhhh!" aku berputar-putar! Tapi tak lama setelah terjatuh, aku melayang diudara, sama seperti barang-barang lainnya, "v-vehhh?" Aku melayang-layang, biarpun gravitasi masih terus menarikku perlahan ke bawah. Sambil terus meronta-ronta, aku berusaha melayang ke pinggiran, biarpun pinggiran jauh sekali!

"Hei, siapa kau?" Suara gadis kecil muncul, menggema dari kejauhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan dilubangku?"

"S-siapa disitu?! Hantu?!" Aku menjerit takut, bersembunyi dibalik perabotan yang melayang.

"Tidak sopan!" Gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir dengan poni yang dibelah dua dan tersandar rapi disamping telinga kucingnya, Adinda Sulistiani Putri-_Indonesia-_? "Aku bukan setan! Lagi pula siapa kau? Apa kau setannya disini?" ia mendekatiku dengan cepat.

Adinda menggunakan jas dengan rok gaun motif kotak hitam-putih selutut, penuh dengan renda hitam-putih juga. Ada telinga kucing berwarna hitam, ia juga memiliki ekor panjang yang tebal.

"V-vehh! J-jangan pukul aku Adinda!" Aku melindungi kepalaku, sementara Adinda memasang wajah kaget. "A-Adinda?"

"Kau tahu namaku? Bagaimana?! Tunggu-tunggu..." Adinda melayang lalu duduk dikursi yang melayang-layang dengan santai, "aku ini sih memang terkenal sebagai salah satu pengendali dimensi... tapi..." Adinda melirikku, "kau mirip dengan seseorang..."

"A-aku mirip dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang... yang jahat!" Ia mendekatiku dengan sangat cepat dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan wajahku, "sihir apa yang kau punya?" tanyanya sambil menjauh.

"S-sihir yang ku punya?" Aku heran dengan apa yang ia maskud.

"Apa sih dengan wajah bingung itu? Kau tak boleh seenaknya masuk ke lubang dimensi! Apa lagi manusia biasa-" Ia melihatku atas hingga bawah, "ikut aku." Ia menarik tanganku, menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi penumpang sepeda sementara ia duduk didepanku, "aku rasa _dia_ tahu siapa kau."

"Dia?"

"Shuuushh! Kau masih boleh bersyukur karena aku tak membunuhmu, sebagai penyusup dimensi." Aku menelan ludah lalu berusaha duduk agak jauh darinya.

* * *

Perjalanan turun kami berlangsung cukup lama dan menyenangkan! Banyak benda aneh yang beterbangan, buku yang mengeluarkan sinar, perabotan rumah yang bergerak dan berbicara, juga hewan yang berkostum lucu dan imut!

"Pegangan yang erat, kita akan melewati zona dimensi, kalau tak mau pegangan, kau bisa terhisap dan mendarat di dimensi lain lho~ Menyenangkan?" Adinda menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang manis seperti biasanya.

"S-si!" Aku memeluk erat Adinda. Beberapa meter kebawah, tiba-tiba tanah atau lubangnya menghilang, hanya ada ruang angkasa luas dengan ratusan bintang dan galaksi.

"Nah! Pegangan oke?" Adinda menggunakan kacamata, "kita akan memasuki kecepatan maksimum! Yihaaaa!"

"Veeeh?" Tiba-tiba sepeda Adinda terkayuh dengan sangat cepat! Kecepatan luar biasa! Tapi dengan kecepatan turun kami, dan latar belakang luar angkasa yang belum lenyap sama sekali, menunjukan zona dimensi pasti sangatlah besar! "Indah sekali!"

"Siapa pemiliknya? Aku~!" Adinda menyombongkan diri, "tapi sulit menjaganya... jadi...-" Ia memajukan bibirnya, "pegangan yang erat! Kita akan menghantam- menghancurkan lantai!" Adinda segera menarik tuas rem dengan kencang, membuat seketika itu juga aku memeluknya, daya tarikannya sangat kuat!

"M-menghancurkan lantai?!" Aku baru menyadarinya saat kita sudah dekat dengan, lantai! Aku memejamkan mataku dan-

_*Duarrrr!*_

Bunyi ledakan memekakan telinga, membuatku nyaris melepaskan pelukanku! Asap mengepul dimana-mana, beberapa beton yang hancur juga rontok. Kami menembus lantai pertama dan mendarat dengan selamat dilantai selanjutnya.

"Huft! Menyenangkan bukan?" Adinda tersenyum, dan saat itu juga, hal yang menakjubkan terjadi! Dari tangan Adinda, keluarlah cahaya yang membentuk seperti aurora, menghapus semua asap dan beton-beton yang rusak, menjadikannya baru. "Kalau sampai _dia_ melihatnya, mati aku..."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Shuuusshh! Belum saatnya! Ayo ikut aku!" Adinda menarik tanganku, menjauh dari tempat kami mendarat.

"S-sepedanya?"

"Tinggalkan saja, nanti juga akan lenyap dengan sendirinya! Sudahlah! Jangan buang waktu!" Adinda menyeretku menuruni tangga.

Dari sepuluh lantai yang ada, semuanya hanya terdiri dari rak yang menjulang tinggi, raksasa. Ada juga pintu merah raksasa yang berkilau. Semua lantai juga dihiasi oleh buku yang beterbangan, ada yang mengeluarkan cahaya warna-warni bergantian, ada yang hanya satu warna, ada juga yang tak mengeluarkan cahaya.

Kami mencapai lantai dasar, Adinda melepaskan tanganku, membuatku nyaris jatuh dari tangga. Adinda berteriak senang.

"Kak Honda!"

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))


	3. Chapter 2 Clock Tower and Intruder

**:-:Chapter 2- The Clock Tower and Intruder:-:**

* * *

_Menara Jam, ?. :Itali:_

"Kak Honda!" Adinda memanggil seseorang yang berdiri dipintu.

Pria itu gagah menggunakan kejema bergaris putih dan merah, menggunakan jas coklat dan celana coklat. Rambut coklat pendek yang sangat familiar. Ia memiliki telinga kelinci, sama seperti yang dimiliki Ludwig. Pria itu berbalik.

"!" Aku kaget, itu Kiku!

"Ah... Adinda, ada-" Ia melihatku, kaget. "Siapa dia?"

"Yaahh~" Adinda mengeluh, "aku turun ke menara jam untuk menanyakannya padamu... apa kau tahu siapa dia?" Adinda menarikku, mendorongku kearah Kiku. Aku sendiri masih syok, melihat ternyata tak semua temanku pergi.

"K-kiku?" Aku mengeluarkan suara yang tertahan ini, membuat Kiku sekali lagi terkejut.

"Kau tahu aku?"

"Ia juga tahu siapa aku, apa ia peramal atau semacamnya?" Adinda memajukan bibirnya, imut...

"Ah tidak! A-aku bukan! H-hanya saja... kalian berdua mirip sekali dengan teman-temanku! Itu saja!" Aku mengayunkan tangan dengan cepat sambil menggeleng.

"Logatmu sangat mirip dengan seseorang..." Kiku mendekat, melihat _Ahoge_-ku dengan teliti, "mirip dengan _seseorang_..."

"Seseorang!" Adinda mengacungkan jari telunjuk, "aku juga merasa wajahnya sangat familiar dengan seseorang... hmmm..." mereka berdua mulai berpikir.

"A-aku memang memiliki kembaran... uh... fratello terlihat sama sepertiku." Jawabku. Aku agak takut kalau sampai Adinda memukulku. Adinda dan Kiku melihatku dengan kaget.

"Fratello..." Adinda mengulangi perkataanku, "bahasa kegelapan ya?"

"Veehh!?" Aku merasa terhina dengannya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bahasaku juga adalah bahasa kegelapan..." Adinda memiringkan bibirnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa ia benar-benar bukan makhluk dari dimensi pemilik sihir." Kiku akhirnya memilih untuk tak menebak siapa aku, "siapa namamu?"

"F-feliciano Vargas." Jawabku pelan, berharap mereka salah menangkapnya. Kiku dan Adinda mengangguk pelan berbarengan.

"Aku Adinda Sulistiani Putri, yah aku yakin kau sudah tahu. Aku adalah kucing dimensi... kucing hitam pembawa sial tepatnya sih..." ia memajukan bibirnya, "aku salah satu dari tujuh kucing dimensi. Salam kenal!" Adinda menawarkan tangannya padaku, aku meraihnya.

"Saya Kiku Honda, salah satu kelinci dimensi. Berbeda dengan kucing dimensi yang bisa menciptakan zona dan dimensi sendiri-." Kiku dipotong oleh Adinda.

"Penjelasan nanti, profesor! Kita harus tahu dulu asal-usul anak ini!" Adinda menaruh kedua jarinya dibibir Kiku, lalu melepaskannya dengan segera. "Pertanyaan lagi, berapa usiamu? Dari dimensi apa asalmu? Apa di dimensimu ada sihir? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini-?" Kali ini Kiku yang menutup mulut Adinda.

"Terlalu banyak, ia masih dalam syok, biarkan ia istirahat." Kiku mendekatiku, sementara aku sendiri sontak mundur karena takut, membuat diriku sendiri juga kaget.

"M-maaf..." Aku menunduk. Adinda mendekatiku menggandeng tanganku.

"Dibawa ke kamar tahanan? Atau kamar tamu?" Dengan jahil ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Kiku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menurunkan alisnya, marah. "Oke... kamar tamu~" Dengan malas Adinda menarikku menaiki tangga.

* * *

Adinda membukakan pintu berwarna biru cerah.

"Silahkan~" Saat mempersilahkanku masuk, Adinda menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku didalam sendirian. Aku hanya bisa memandangi kamar yang menakjubkan itu.

Kamar dengan tembok biru tua, dihiasi dengan lemari berisi buku ditembok kanan dan kirinya. Ada bola melayang yang menjadi lampunya. Hanya ada satu jendela disini, menjorok ke pemandangan luar. Ranjangnya sangat besar, dengan meja kecil disampingnya.

Aku mendekati jendela, melihat luar.

"Veeehh!" Aku kaget, tempat ini tinggi sekali! Aku dapat melihat bahwa sekeliling kami hanya ada hutan! Dengan pohon berbagai macam warna yang indah! "mirip sekali dengan kebun bunga!" Aku bersandar di kusennya, memandangi pemandangan indah ini. "Ah!" Aku teringat, "b-bagaimana aku bisa disini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba rumahku dikelilingi hutan?!" Aku menggaruk kepalaku sendiri.

_*Tok Tok*_

Pintu dibuka oleh Adinda, aku berbalik dengan cepat, kaget. Adinda memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku barusan dengar kau... bilang kalau rumahmu tiba-tiba dikelilingi hutan?" Tanyanya dengan nada imut, "boleh aku masuk?" Aku mengangguk. Saat ia masuk, ia menutup pintunya sambil tersenyum, "privasi? Hihi.."

"Anu... boleh aku bertanya?" Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak! Tidak sekarang, kau masih syok, aku tahu itu. Pindah dimensi tanpa persiapan sangatlah mengagetkan, apa lagi kalau kau tak tahu di dimensi apa kau berada." Ia duduk dikasur, memantulkan dirinya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti ditempat. "Aku ingin bertanya seusuatu, untuk mengurangi syokmu."

"Si." Jawabku pelan, ia tersenyum.

"Kau pria atau wanita?" Pertanyaannya membuatku kaget, "kau menggunakan gaun tapi suaramu sangatlah berat, aku juga berasumsi bahwa kamu dipakaikan gaun itu secara paksa?" Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak secara paksa lebih tepatnya..." aku menunduk, "a-aku dipakaikan." Adinda menjetikan jari.

"Berarti kau pria?" Aku mengangguk, "sudah ku duga! Yang memiliki hobi aneh-"

"A-aku tak menggunakan gaun ini karena hobi! A-aku juga-" Ia menutup mulutku dengan marah.

"Maksudnya bukan kau, tapi _beliau_. Ratu Elizaveta!" Ia kembali duduk.

"Elizaveta Herdervary?! Ia jadi ratu?!" Sekali lagi Adinda menutup mulutku, kali ini lebih kencang dan keras. "Hhhmm?!"

"Jangan sebutkan nama panjangnya, kalau kau mau dipenggal olehnya." Bisiknya dengan angker, "tapi tenang saja, kelihatannya kau menarik, jadi aku akan melindungimu~ Hihi~" Ia menarikku, berdansa denganku. "Oh ya, pertanyaan lagi!"

"Si!"

"Dari dimensi apa kamu?" Pertanyaan sangat sulit yang mustahil aku jawab keluar dari mulutnya.

"V-vehh?"

"Oh ya! Kau tak tahu!" Ia menepuk dahinya, "dunia seperti apa tempatmu?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang mudah...

"D-duniaku tak memiliki sihir. Kami semua memiliki teknologi yang canggih untuk berperang dan sebagainya, biarpun aku tak suka perang..." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya "langit yang biru, biarpun kadang warnanya berubah-ubah..." lanjutku, "dunia yang sangat indah... ada taman bunga indah, ada juga tempat yang tak kalah indahnya di lautan... banyak hal yang belum bisa kami jamah, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kami bisa." Aku tersenyum, "banyak orang yang bersahabat, biarpun ada juga yang jahat, tapi kami berusaha mengubah mereka..." Aku teringat, terlalu banyak yang ku jelaskan.

"Oohh!" Ia mengacungkan jarinya, "bumi! Di galaski bima sakti?!" Tebaknya, aku mengangguk cepat.

"Si!"

"Aku pernah kesana sebelumnya! Dan kau benar soal teknologi! Duniamu hebat!" Ia menepukan tangan, aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Kurasa kau tak perlu lagi mengetahui soal duniaku, sebaiknya kau kembali, didunia ini, kamu pasti akan terbunuh dengan cepat!"

"Vehh!?"

"Kak Honda memang sangat menginginkanmu. Katanya, ia ingin mengenali duniamu dengan sudut pandang penghuninya sendiri! Itu kenapa kau diperbolehkan berada disini untuk sementara. Tapi aku tak setuju! Sebagia penghuni dimensi lain, jika kau mati disini, berarti kau juga akan mati ditempatmu!" Mendengar penjelasannya membuatku makin takut, tubuhku bergidik! Aku takut!

"Aku ingin pulang!" Aku memeluk Adinda, Adinda mengangguk.

"Harus melakukannya secara diam-diam!" Ia berbisik, "nanti kak Honda marah, setuju?" Aku mengangguk, "ayo~! Kebetulan aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan di duniamu!"

* * *

_:Japan:_

Feliciano-san adalah seseorang yang berasal dari bumi. Aku sudah menduga itu karena hanya beberapa dimensi saja yang tak memiliki sihir seperti kami...

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, berniat untuk mengambil beberapa buku sihir yang mungkin berguna untuk Feliciano-san supaya dapat bertahan hidup disini, biarpun Adinda-san sangat menentang...

_=Flash Back=_

"_Aku berniat untuk mengetahui soal dunianya lewat sudut pandang Feliciano-san. Mungkin aku akan membiarkannya tinggal disini beberapa lama..."_

"_Apa?! Kenapa kau tak bilang?! Aku kira besok kita akan membantunya pulang?!" Adinda-san berteriak kaget, menolaknya._

"_Jika aku mengetahui dunia Feliciano-san, kurasa aku akan dapat mengetahui juga jawaban kenapa bisa Feliciano-san berada disini tanpa pengaruh sihir." Adinda-san menutup mulutku dengan tangan mungilnya, wajah marahnya sangat 'Moe'..._

"_Kau tak bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan! Belum tentu ada pembengkokan dimensi yang membuat Feliciano tiba-tiba berada disini!" Ia benar... "bisa jadi ada yang sengaja memanggil Feliciano kesini! Entah untuk alasan apa! Tapi firasatku memberitahu kalau alasan adanya Feliciano disini itu tak baik!"_

"_Kau juga tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu." Aku melepaskan tangannya, "bisa jadi Feliciano-san adalah alasan kenapa ia bisa disini sekarang."_

"_Dari pada kita berteori, berasumsi dan menyimpulkan sendiri, lebih baik aku tanya! Tapi jangan pernah pikir kalau aku akan membiarkanmu untuk menahannya disini! Ingat hukum dimensi!" Adinda-san berjalan menaiki tangga, aku hanya menatapnya pergi._

Mengingat percakapan kami yang menghasilkan ketidak-setujuan membuatku tak enak hati pada Adinda-san... Aku tahu kenapa ia sangat menentang keinginanku, karena Feliciano-san datang dari lubang dimensinya, semua tanggung jawab Feliciano-san berada ditangannya.

Sudah satu jam semenjak Adinda-san datang ke kamar Feliciano-san tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan kembali. Aku agak curiga, takut Feliciano-san ternyata dibawa kaburnya...

_*Blaaaarrrr*_

Bunyi ledakan! Datang dari lantai teratas! Aku belari menaiki tangga.

"Īe! Tak ada waktu!" Aku menggunakan sihir terbang dan melesat naik. "Bunyi ini bunyi yang sangat ganjil..." aku, dengan pendengaranku, kalau Adinda-san mendarat dari lubangnya, pasti ada bunyi reruntuhan beton, tapi kali ini tak ada, hanya ledakan.

Aku melihat ke lubang dimensi Adinda-san, mendapati Adinda-san dan Feliciano-san berada di zona dimensi, membuatku yakin kalau mereka ingin kabur.

"Adinda-san!" Panggilku, mendekatinya, ia melihatku dengan tatapan kosong, nyaris menangis. "Adinda-san?"

"Kak Honda...!" Jeritnya sambil menangis, "sihirku! Semua sihirku!" Jeritnya lagi, aku mendekatinya, menenangkannya.

"Shush, tenang lah, tenang." Aku mengelus kedua bahunya. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Ada apa dengan sihirmu?"

"V-veehh?" Feliciano-san terlihat sangat bingung tapi ikut berduka.

"A-ada yang memasang _Barrier_ di lubang dimensi Feliciano! Menghisap semua sihirku!" Jeritnya sambil terus meraung-raung dan menangis. "Huuwaaaa! Sihirku!"

"A-adinda-san..." Aku memeluknya, menenangkannya, tapi ia tetap terisak, "apa kalian berdua berniat untuk lari?" tanyaku, Feliciano-san bergidik lalu mengangguk.

"R-rimetti a noi..." ia meminta maaf, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tak apa. Tapi..." Aku melihat Adinda-san yang masih meraung-raung. "Adinda-san..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Feliciano-san sambil duduk disamping kami.

"Akan ku jelaskan, tapi tunggu sebentar." Aku melepaskan pelukanku, memberikan Adinda-san sapu tangan. Sambil berdiri dan merapikan jasku, aku melihat kaca dimensi yang terlihat sangatlah normal. "Anu... Feliciano-san, boleh tolong menjauh berasama Adinda-san? Mungkin ledakannya akan terulang lagi." Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengeluarkan sihir untuk membuka _Barrier_ tersebut, dan hasilnya adalah sebuah ledakan kecil.

"Veh! Barusan-!" Feliciano-san kembali panik, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi memang diberikan _Barrier_, satu-satunya cara adalah mencari siapa yang memasangnya..." Adinda-san menarik lengan pakaianku.

"Dan mencari tahu apa motifnya, menggunakan zona dimensiku tanpa sepengatahuanku demi kepentingannya." Tatapan yang sangat sadis dipancarkan oleh Adinda-san, sangat menyeramkan tapi juga penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini." Jawabku singkat, Adinda-san membuka mulutnya tapi aku menghentikannya, "dibawah." dengan nada yang berat, ia hanya menatapku dengan kejam lalu turun bersama Feliciano-san, denganku menyusul mereka.

* * *

_=Flash Back= :Indonesia:_

Kami berdua sepakat untuk meloloskan- memulangkan Feliciano, ia sendiri terlihat sangat-sangat ingin pulang. Agar tak ketahuan, aku memasang kaca pengintai, melihat apa yang kak Honda lakukan, supaya kami tak berpapasan.

"Ayo..." Bisikku, menggandeng tangan Feliciano dan berjalan perlahan melewati rak-rak menjulang tinggi berisi buku-buku sihir milik kak Honda. "Kurasa tak masalah, aku yakin kak Honda sedang minum teh."

"Si." Jawaban singkatnya belum meyakinkanku, jadi aku menarik tangannya lebih keras lagi, "v-vehh!"

"Sshh!"

"Maaf..."

"Tak perlu takut! Masih segudang sihir lagi yang bisa meloloskan- membuat kita tak berpapasan dengan kak Honda!" Aku meyakinkannya, ia mengangguk cepat.

Kami berada dibawah lubang dimensiku, zona dimensi tak jauh dari sini, jadi Feliciano hanya menaiki kursi terbang, sementara aku menggunakan sihir terbang, menghemat waktu. Feliciano masih terlihat sangat kagum dengan sihir, air wajahnya menunjukan sinar cahaya yang menyenangkan, membuatku juga senang.

"Hebatkah duniaku?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum, ia mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearahku, "sebaliknya, menurutku duniamu lebih menarik."

"V-vehh... mungkin karena kita tinggal didunia kita sudah cukup lama untuk terbiasa dengan itu?" Feliciano menggandeng tanganku, tersenyum senang, "suatu saat nanti, aku ingin kesini lagi, boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku cepat, "nah disini!" kami sampai di zona dimensi, beruntung Feliciano benar-benar pakai sabuk pengaman, atau ia terhisap. Ada kaca yang melayang-layang di luar angkasa ini, ada nomornya dan namanya dalam bahasa sihir kuno.

Kami berdua mendekati kaca tersebut.

"Bersiap ya?" Aku tersenyum jahil, mengeluarkan sihir untuk mengaktifkan lagi kaca tersebut. "Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya sudah aktif saat aku mengeluarkan sihirku tapi-"

_*Blaaaarrrr*_

Aku terpental dengan sangat cepat! Beruntung tubuhku tak terluka tapi...

"Wahhh!" Aku melayang-layang di luar angkasa.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa menggunakan sihirku?! Jangan-jangan-?!_

"Sihir kembang api!" Jeritku, beberapa detik terlewat dengan kesunyian, tak ada yang keluar dari tanganku. Tubuhku gemetaran, aku menarik tanganku kembali, melihat telapak tangannya dengan ngeri dan syok luar biasa. Feliciano mendekatiku.

"Adinda! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Feliciano melihat tubuhku yang masih normal, tak ada luka, tentu saja. "B-barusan kau terkena ledakan bukan?!"

"Adinda-san!" kak Honda memanggilku, datang dari lubang dimensiku, aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Adinda-san?"

"Kak Honda...!" Jeritku, menangis, "sihirku! Semua sihirku!" jeritku lagi, kak Honda mendekat.

"Shush, tenang lah, tenang." Ia mengelus kedua bahuku, menenangkanku dengan tatapan sangat khawatir. "Ada apa dengan sihirmu?"

"V-veehh?" Feliciano menunjukan wajah bingung dan heran yang besar.

"A-ada yang memasang _Barrier_ di lubang dimensi Feliciano! Menghisap semua sihirku!" Jeritku, meraung-raung menangis, kesal, sedih dan syok menjadi satu. "Huuwaaaa! Sihirku!" Aku kembali meraung dan menumpahkan semua amarahku.

"A-adinda-san..." kak Honda memelukku, biarpun itu tak membantu apa-apa, "apa kalian berdua berniat untuk lari?" tanya kak Honda, aku tak menjawab, aku tak tahu apa Feliciano akan menjawab atau tidak.

"R-rimetti a noi..." Feliciano meminta maaf.

"Tak apa. Tapi..." Aku masih meraung-raung dalam pelukannya, rasa sedih sudah hilang, diganti amarah luar biasa. "Adinda-san..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Feliciano bertanya dengan nada sangat khawatir.

"Akan ku jelaskan, tapi tunggu sebentar." kak Honda melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkanku dipeluk oleh Feliciano. "Anu... Feliciano-san, boleh tolong menjauh berasama Adinda-san? Mungkin ledakannya akan terulang lagi." Aku memeluk Feliciano dengan erat sambil menahan tangisanku sendiri, aku juga dapat mendengar suara ledakan kecil, kak Honda pasti mencobanya sendiri.

"Veh! Barusan-!" Feliciano panik, membuatku jadi agak tenang sedikit, karena ia terlihat sangat lucu.

"Jadi memang diberikan _Barrier_, satu-satunya cara adalah mencari siapa yang memasangnya..." Aku melayang-layang, mendekati kak Honda, menarik lengan pakaiannya.

"Dan mencari tahu apa motifnya, menggunakan zona dimensiku tanpa sepengatahuanku demi kepentingannya." Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresiku yang pastinya sangat angker. Kemarahanku, kekesalanku, kebencianku tak dapat ku tahan lagi.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini." Jawabnya singkat, sebelum aku membuka mulut, ia menyetopku. "Dibawah." Tegasnya dengan suara berat, karena marah dan serius. Aku hanya menyipitkan mataku dan membuang muka, berusaha mendekati Feliciano dan turun dari zona dimensi dengan kekuatan tersisaku, biarpun menyadari kalau kak Honda mengkhawatirkanku dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

* * *

_Lantai dasar, Menara Jam, ? :Itali:_

Adinda hanya diam saja, ia terlihat sangat syok, aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya saat ledakan tadi...

"Jadi..." Kiku akhirnya bicara, setelah sepuluh menit kesunyian, "saya sudah mengambil kesimpulan, silahkan koreksi jika saya salah."

"Katakan saja." Sinis Adinda, membuatku agak bergidik.

"Pertama, Feliciano-san datang dari lubang yang dekat dengan ujung lubang dimensi Adinda-san, padahal yang aku ingat, itu adalah lubang ke dimensi yang bukanlah Bumi." Kiku menjelaskan, aku agak sedikit paham dengan perkataannya dan masih berusaha menyerapnya. "Kedua aku berspekulasi bahwa memang ada yang berusaha memanggil Feliciano-san kesini menggunakan kekuatan dimensi yang pastinya bisa menembus _Barrier_ milik Adinda-san." Lanjutnya, kepalaku makin pusing karena tak paham, tapi Adinda justru menoleh dengan cepat.

"Tunggu! Dengan kata lain, ada yang menggunakan buku dimensi?!" Adinda menebak, Kiku mengangguk.

"Buku dimensi dapat digunakan untuk melewati dimensi, menyambungkannya dengan dimensi lain. Itu adalah buku suci yang ditulis oleh pemimpin penyihir dimensi pertama." Jelas Kiku, masih membuatku bingung biarpun sudah cukup paham.

"B-boleh aku ikut berbicara?" Tanyaku, mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Justru informasi darimu jauh lebih penting, sebagai korban." Adinda memberikan alasannya, "ayo, mulailah."

"Awalnya, sebelum aku berada di dunia ini, aku sedang berolah raga dengan kedua temanku.." aku melirik Kiku, ia terlihat agak kaget dan bingung dengan tatapanku yang mendadak, "tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mengantuk dan ditarik ke dalam alam tidur... setelah beberapa lama terlelap tanpa mimpi, aku terbangun dirumahku sendiri, dengan gaun biru ini..."

"Tunggu, kau terbangun dengan gaun biru? Dengan kata lain Ratu Elizaveta ada disitu juga?" Tanya Kiku, aku mengangguk.

"Ada Lizzy- Ratu Elizaveta, kak Gilbert, kak Roderich dan Ludwig. Mereka semua temanku." Jawabku, Adinda membelalak kaget lalu menutup mulutku dengan sangat, sangat keras.

"Kau menyebutkan empat nama penting! Hebat juga kau bisa berteman dengan mereka..." Adinda akhirnya membuka mulutku saat aku mulai merintih.

"Kita harus menanyakannya pada mereka... jadi..." Kiku menaruh dagunya di tangan, "... aku tak yakin..."

"Biasanya kaulah yang selalu mengambil kesimpulan dahulu." Komentar Adinda sambil memiringkan bibirnya. Kiku hanya menggeleng.

"Ini sangat beresiko, kita melibatkan lebih dari satu nama penting..." Kiku mendesah, "tapi mereka berada ditempat itu, itu membuatku sangat curiga dengan mereka, selain kita juga dalam era krisis dimana-mana..."

"Benar..." Adinda merenung, "jadi sekarang yang kita curigai adalah...?"

"Ratu Elizaveta, Raja Gilbert, Pangeran Ludwig dan Raja Edelstein." Keempat teman baikku disebutkan, membuatku merasa sangat sedih. "Motif mereka bisa jadi menginginkan Feliciano-san karena mirip dengan Lovino Vargas. Pasti ada maksud dibaliknya..."

"Biar kubunuh mereka berempat kalau benar salah satu dari mereka mencuri sihirku!" Adinda berdiri, memukul meja dengan penuh amarah, membuatku nyaris lompat dari kursi.

"Kebetulan sekali..." Kiku ikut berdiri, "besok aku akan pergi ke kerajaan hati, kita dapat memastikan apa raja Edelstein patut dicurigai." Kiku tersenyum. Aku menunduk, merenungkan apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku mendatangkan masalah untuk kalian berdua, aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu... tapi maafkan aku..." Aku berdiri dan meminta maaf, Adinda dan Kiku melihatku dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Tidak." Jawab Adinda tegas, "tidak sama sekali, kau tak membawa masalah Feli, kau adalah salah satu korban. Demi kita bertiga, kita harus mencari pelakunya! Oke?" Adinda memelukku erat...

_Sifatnya tak berbeda dengan yang ada di duniaku... membuatku sangat kangen dengan Indonesia..._

"Kalau begitu, besok kita akan berangkat, tapi pertama-tama, Feliciano-san harus belajar beberapa sihir dulu." Kiku mengumumkan rencana kami.

"Veh? Tapi aku kan bukan dari dunia ini..."

"Hei, sihir itu bukan di dapatkan, tapi diperoleh, jika kau yakin, kau pasti bisa!" Adinda menyemangatiku, "kita harus merebut sihirku kembali dan mengembalikanmu ke dimensimu!"

"Si!"

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))


	4. Chapter 3 Twin Mad Hatter

**:-:Chapter 3 - Twin Mad Hatter:-:**

* * *

_Menara Jam, ?. :Itali:_

"Tidurlah.." Adinda membawaku ke kamar yang berbeda, kali ini kamar ini lebih besar, sangat besar, langit-langitnya tinggi, ada lantai duanya yang hanya disambungkan dengan tangga besi. Temboknya adalah sebuah rak buku raksasa yang hebatnya penuh dengan buku. "Aku juga akan tidur disini."

"Vehh?" Adinda melewatiku ia menunduk, terlihat sangat tak bersemangat.

_Kasihan Adinda.. aku yakin sihirnya sangatlah berarti..._

Aku mendekatinya lalu menarik tangannya, ia berbalik dengan ekspresi yang kosong.

"A-adinda... m-maafkan aku... gara-gara aku-" Ia tersenyum lembut, menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Jika kau datang kesini karena keinginanmu sih, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang." Ia melirikku dengan kejam.

"Veh?!"

"Tapi karena tidak, jadi itu bukan salahmu." Ia tertawa pelan, tapi lama-lama tawanya seperti tawa yang menyedihkan, dan ia terisak. "... Feliciano, berjanjilah padaku satu hal."

"S-si?"

"Kita akan membalas perbuatan musuh kita! Jika pun ia temanmu atau bukan! Mengerti? Jangan terpengaruh dengannya! Biarpun mereka mirip dengan temanmu, mereka itu bukan temanmu! Dunia ini berbeda! Paham?" Ia menatapku, penuh dengan serius, aku mengangguk cepat.

"Oke..." Ia melepaskan tangannku lalu berbalik, menjauh dariku dan melompat ke ranjang lantai bawah, "anu... Adinda..." Aku berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya?" Ia duduk disamping ranjang.

"Apa mereka akan melukaiku?" Tanyaku, ia memandangku dengan tak enak, lalu mengangguk, "t-terima kasih jawabannya..."

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Veh?"

"Giliranmu menanyakan soal dunia ini." Ia tersenyum lalu menepuk ranjang, "duduklah, aku akan jawab apapun." Aku mengangguk lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Anu... apa kau tahu dirimu diduniaku?" Ia membelalak.

* * *

_:Indonesia:_

"Anu... apa kau tahu dirimu diduniaku?" Aku membelalak kaget, pertanyaan yang cerdas sekali!

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, ia memiliki sifat yang sama denganku..." aku mulai memberinya jawaban. "di duniamu juga, kak Honda menjadi kakaknya. Banyak dari mereka yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan diri mereka di dunia ini... contohnya Matthew William." Ia menyebutkan nama Matthew-_Canada-_!

"M-matthew William?! Apa Matthew juga ada disini?" Ia mengangguk.

"Dia adalah _Beast Tamer_. Salah satu kriminal, aku entah kenapa lupa apakah dia salah satu penyihir dimensi atau bukan..." Aku memiringkan bibirku.

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?" Aku mengangguk pelan, "apa kau yakin, teman-temanku akan membunuhku? Maksudku yang didunia ini?" Aku kaget, ia melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hebat.

"Teman-temanmu... maksudku orang yang mirip dengan temanmu didunia ini ada kemungkinan membunuhmu..." Ia bergidik mendengarnya, aku tertawa pelan, "tak apa, dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa, dan kekuatan kak Honda, kami akan melindungimu."

"Grazie..." Ia tersenyum, tapi aku tahu itu dipaksakan. Aku menepuk kedua pipinya lalu menatap matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, fokuslah pada tujuan awalmu! Jangan biarkan kami, semua, apapun yang ada di dunia ini menahanmu disini! Mengerti? Tak perlu merasa bersalah apa pun, _kau itu korban_." Aku mengulangi kata-kata itu, kalau dihitung, pasti lebih dari dua kali. "Paham?"

"Si..."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bersedih!" Aku menepuk kepalanya, mengelusnya, "nah, kau tidur, besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Si..." ia berdiri, lalu kembali duduk diranjangku, "anu.. boleh aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Eh?!"

"A-aku tak... suka tidur sendiri..." Ia menundukan kepalanya, tubuhnya juga gemetaran.

"Tapi kita kan ada diruangan yang sama..." Ia menatapku, dengan mata sipitnya yang sangat membuatku iba. "Baiklah... tidur." Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Grazie bella!"

"Aku Adinda..."

"Bella adalah gadis cantik dalam bahasaku..." Ia memajukan bibirnya lalu berbaring di kasur, "empuk dan nyaman sekali!" Aku hanya tersenyum lalu merebahkan tubuhku disampingnya.

"Hei..."

"Si?"

"Karena kau sudah berada disini, jangan menyesal ya?" Aku tersenyum jahil.

"Veh?"

"Bakal banyak rintangan dan hal yang harus kita lalui, jangan malas-malasan, oke?" Ia terlihat kaget, sementara aku menarik tinggit-tinggi selimut dan berbalik memunggunginya, "selamat tidur."

* * *

_:Itali:_

Sudah pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun, melihat kesampingku dan mendapati ranjang rapi, Adinda sudah bangun. Aku menguap dan mengucak mataku yang masih sangat mengantuk.

"Oh! Selamat pagi!" Adinda berada di lantai dua, mengambil beberapa buku dan membaca beberapanya dengan cepat, "jika kau mau tanya apa yang akan ku lakukan, aku sedang mencari buku yang mungkin penting untukmu!" Ia berdiri dan membawa lima sampai enam tumpuk buku besar dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Veehh, kau hebat..." Aku berjalan mendekat, sementara masih banyak buku yang berjatuhan dan menumpuk di masing-masing tangan Adinda, "kau kuat sekali~"

"Ah, biasa. Ini normal didunia ini, lagi pula bukunya ringan." Ia melemparkan satu buku padaku, aku menangkapnya, biarpun buku itu sangat besar, tapi bukunya tak lebih berat dari selembar kertas.

"Veh! Benar!" Aku melemparnya dan mendarat dengan lembut ditanganku, "ooh, jadi bukunya bisa melayang karena ini?"

"Tidak juga..." Adinda melompat turun, mendarat dengan mantap dihadapanku, "buku ini memiliki sihir, tiap katanya mengandung sihir, buku yang memiliki banyak sihir di tiap katanya akan terbang."

"Apa itu berpengaruh dengan beratnya?" Tanyaku, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak juga sih... ada sihir yang memang bisa meringankan benda." Ia melemparkan semua buku itu padaku, membuatku panik, tapi anehnya aku dapat menangkap semuanya dalam tumpukan, "bacalah sedikit demi sedikit saat perjalanan nanti, perjalanan kita akan panjang~" Aku mengangguk, "ayo turun."

* * *

Adinda membawa banyak sekali perlengkapan tapi semuanya terhisap masuk ke dalam sebuah boks kecil, katanya itu tersambung dengan dimensi yang ia buat sendiri.

"Keretanya sudah siap..." Kiku tersenyum, "aku juga sudah memasang _Barrier_ untuk menjaga menara jam selagi kita tak ada, tapi tenang saja, jika ada penyusup, aku dapat kembali kesini dalam beberapa detik." Aku sadar sesuatu.

"Kiku, kau bisa pergi melewati dimensi bukan? Kenapa kita tak ke kerajaan hati lewat dimensi saja?" Tanyaku, Adinda tertawa.

"Tak semudah itu~ Kau tahu berapa besar sihir yang digunakan untuk melakukan transportasi lewat dimensi? Jika menggunakannya lebih dari tiga kali sehari, sihirmu akan terkuras dengan sangat besar." Jelas Adinda.

"Jadi, saya hanya menggunakannya saat keadaan genting saja." Lanjut Kiku, aku mengangguk paham. "Itu juga kenapa pemimpin penyihir dimensi pertama menulis buku Dimensi, buku sihir yang paling diinginkan semua orang."

"Oh.. aku paham kenapa buku itu penting sekarang..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Hei..." Adinda menarik tanganku, "anu... untuk berjaga-jaga... mengakulah sebagai wanita ya?" Aku syok mendengarnya.

"Veh?! Kenapa?"

"Jaga-jaga, kau tahu, kebanyakan laki-laki didunia ini tak akan melukai wanita." Adinda melepaskan tanganku, "ada hukumnya juga." Lanjutnya, "mereka tak akan berani melukaiku, selain karena mereka tahu kekuatanku... yang hilang kemarin... mereka juga tak akan melanggar, kecuali kriminal..."

"Ayo, kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi." Kiku mengumumkan, "Feliciano-san, silahkan naik."

"T-tak perlu formal..." Aku menaiki kereta kuda itu, keretanya tak terlalu besar, tapi nyaman dan ada selimut didalamnya. Adinda ikut masuk ke dalam kereta, sementara Kiku menunggangkan kudanya. "Anu... hukum untuk tak melukai wanita itu... apa ratu Elizaveta yang menyarankannya?" Pertanyaanku membuatnya menoleh kearahku.

"Oh, bagaimana kau tahu?" Aku tak menjawab, tak tahu harus jawab dari bagian mana sejarah kami, "ada sejarahnya lagi kenapa ratu Elizaveta menyarankan hukum itu."

"Kau mau ceritakan?"

"Tidak, tidak sekarang, terlalu panjang." Ia menolak, "hei, baca buku sihirnya!" Aku mengangguk panik lalu mengambil buku sihir, sampul buku itu berwarna hijau terang, dengan judul _Twin Mad Hatters_-si Kembar Gila bertopi- "...?" Aku membalik halamannya, ada ilustrasi kartun lucu. Ilustrasi itu adalah dua pria, dengan rambut pirang cerah, menggunakan pakaian dan jas serba hijau juga topinya, dengan alis tebal berwarna coklat gelap.

_Apa ini buku cerita? Dongeng?_

Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya. Halaman itu adalah daftar isi...-

Bab 1, Si kelinci dan Si Kucing.

Bab 2, Kembar bertopi.

Bab 3, Kelinci jam dan kelinci kembar minum teh.

Bab 4, Kucing padang pasir dan tuan jamur pembawa petaka.

Bab 5, Kerajaan hati, tempat produksi daun teh terbaik.

Bab 6, final, persembunyian di dalam hutan dekat dengan jam.

Saat aku baru akan membalik halaman, membaca bab pertama, kereta dijalankan, dan pemandangan hutan jauh lebih menarik hatiku dibandingkan buku.

Pepohonan dengan batang coklat muda dan dedaunan yang warna-warni membuatku ingin melukis... bau tahan yang sangat segar, dan dedaunan juga rerumputan yang enak. Ada kelinci, kucing dan hewan hutan lainnya yang imut dan lucu bermain dibalik pepohonan.

Karena terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan luar, aku mengantuk. Suara langkah kuda yang makin lama tak terdengar menandakan aku sebentar lagi akan terlelap. Tapi...

_*Prak* _

"Aduh!" Kepalaku dipukul dengan buku oleh Adinda.

"Jangan terlelap, baca bukunya! Itu penting! Kecuali kau tak mau pulang-"

"Baiklah! Baik!" Aku membalik-balik buku, dan membaca secara acak dan tak konsentrasi.

* * *

Aku tak konsentrasi sama sekali, pemandangan luar memaku mataku, menyuruhku menatapnya terus menerus, biarpun Adinda tak menggubris kalau aku tak membaca buku.

Lama kelamaan, pepohonan memiliki daun yang justru menjurus ke hijau dan kebiruan, tak ada yang menunjukan warna merah atau oranye lagi. Udara agak semakin dingin dengan pemandangan dibalik pepohonan yang gelap, menyeramkan!

"Kak Honda... tak ada mampir kan?" Adinda akhirnya berbicara, Kiku tak menjawab, "kak Honda..." suara langkah kaki kuda tak terdengar, kereta juga berhenti.

"Kita berhenti disini?" Aku menoleh kearah Kiku, ia mengangguk.

"Acara minum teh. Aku yakin jika pun kita melewati _mereka_ begitu saja, _mereka_ pasti akan menghadang kita dengan cara yang... tidak begitu manusiawi." Jelasnya, aku bergidik mendengarnya. "Kalian boleh tinggal, tunggu kira-kira setengah jam saja."

"Itu lama..." Adinda berkomentar, tapi tak digubris oleh Kiku, sekali lagi. "Aku ikut..." Adinda turun dari kereta, "mau ikut? Aku yakin kau tak berani disini sendirian?"

"S-si..." Aku ikut turun dari kereta. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan mengikuti Kiku, meninggalkan kereta kami. Kiku berhenti persis didepan sebuah pohon dengan dedaunan yang warnanya sangat acak, biarpun hanya terdiri dari warna hijau dan biru. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, dan pohon itu berubah menjadi sebuah gerbang.

"Sudah ku duga..." Adinda memeluk tanganku, "aku benci mereka berdua." Akunya, aku mengangguk.

"Ayo?" Kiku tersenyum, agak jahat. Adinda mengedipkan matanya sekali dengan marah lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari melewati gerbang bersama Kiku.

"Veh! Tunggu aku!" Aku mengikuti mereka berdua, memasuki gerbang dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan hebat! Bagai lukisan! "Veh...!"

Ada sebuah meja dengan taplak _plaid_ berwarna hijau tua dan hijau muda. Ada banyak kursi disisinya, jika dihitung, totalnya ada sepuluh. Ada juga cangkir yang terbalik diatas piring kecilnya. Bunga tulip berwarna kuning kehijauan yang warnanya berubah-ubah menghiasi bagian tengah meja.

"Lama tak jumpa, kira-kira berapa lama ya?" Suara ini..! "Oh, ada Adinda juga?"

"Berisik." Adinda mendesis. Kedua pria itu keluar dari dalam hutan, itu...

Arthur Kirkland-_Enland/Britain/United Kingdom-_! Tapi ada dua orang? Yang satunya menggunakan jas lengan panjang satunya lagi menggunakan jas yang tak ada lengannya, sama dengan jas milik Kiku.

"Siapa lagi gadis itu?" Yang satunya mengedipkan matanya dengan menggoda, seperti sengaja menggodaku, biarpun aku hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Ah, dia Feliciana." Adinda berdiri dihadapanku, menutupiku. "Berani apa-apa, aku kutuk kalian jadi kodok." Kedua Arthur tertawa. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba mengeluarkan telinga kelinci dari kepala mereka dan ekornya. Arthur yang mengenakan jas panjang memiliki telinga hitam, sementara yang satunya lagi memiliki telinga putih.

"Memangnya kami tak tahu soal hilangnya sihirmu?" Si Arthur dengan telinga hitam membungkuk didepan Adinda, Adinda membelalak. "Berita itu sudah tersebar luas, tapi yang mengetahuinya dahulu adalah kerajaan Hati." Adinda menarik dasi Arthur dan mendorong Arthur hingga ke meja dengan marah.

"Jadi?! Apa dengan tampangmu?! Jika aku mendapatkan sihirku kembali, kau akan mati! Mati!" Jeritnya, Arthur yang mengenakan jas pendek menggendong Adinda sambil menyuruhnya tenang.

"Shusshh... _Sweet heart_, kita tak akan mati selama kau tak akan mendapatkan sihirmu." Ia memberikan Adinda pada Kiku, "jadi, lebih baik cari dulu sihirmu."

"Berisik!" Adinda membentaknya lalu pergi, "aku tak akan minum teh busuk mereka!" Adinda kembali ke kereta, meninggalkan kami berempat.

"Apa kau akan bersikap seperti dia, _lady_?" Arthur dengan jas panjang membungkuk didepanku, aku menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu minumlah bersama kami."

"Maafkan Adinda karena bersikap sangat sensitif seperti itu..." Kiku duduk dikursi paling ujung, "ia menjadi sangat mudah marah sejak kemarin..." Aku duduk disamping Kiku sambil merapikan gaun. Arthur dengan jas pendek duduk disampingku dengan cepat.

"Jadi..." Arthur mengedikan matanya, menaruh dagunya di tangannya, "apa kau sudah punya _partner_?" Aku menggeleng, tak mengerti, "mau jadi _partnerku_? Sudah tiga ratus tahun aku menjadi _partner_-nya... kau tahu rasanya bukan?" Ia melirik Arthur yang satu lagi, yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Kiku.

"... k-kenapa kau mau menjadikanku partner?" Tanyaku, agak penasaran.

"Selain kau manis." Ia memegangi dasiku, menariknya, melepaskannya dari leherku dan menciumnya dengan menggoda, "aku merasakan bakat terpendam." Aku kaget mendengarnya, bakat terpendam apa?

"Kiku, ikutlah... kurasa disini tak akan aman." Arthur dengan jas panjang melirik Arthur yang menggodaku dengan sinis sebelum membuang muka dan berjalan melewati pepohonan, diikuti Kiku. Pose Arthur dengan jas pendek kini makin dekat denganku, sementara aku berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Aku mengulangi perkataannya, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Maukah kau jadi _partner_-ku? Aku akan berikan apapun untukmu, dan kita akan menguasai dunia ini bersama!" Mendengar kalimatnya yang bagai seorang penjahat membuatku bergidik dan menggeleng.

"M-maaf aku rasa aku tak-" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, aku sudah tak dapat menjauh lagi, aku berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dan berbalik, berlari melewati gerbang dan kembali ke kereta. Adinda duduk diatas kuda sambil terisak. "Adinda?" Ia menoleh kaget kearahku dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ya?" Ia menjawab, turun dari kuda. "Apa?"

"A-arthur..." aku menunjuk ke arah gerbang, "menginginkanku jadi _partner_-nya..." Adinda membelalak.

"Apa?! Tak akan ku biarkan ia hidup hari ini juga!" Adinda berjalan melewatiku, aku memegangi tangannya, "apa?!"

"K-kurasa itu akan jadi masalah besar... k-kau kan tak punya sihir..." Ia terdiam, lalu mengangguk paham. "L-lebih baik kita kembali ke kereta."

"Ya..." ia tetap menggandeng tanganku, menjauh dari gerbang. "Kak Honda pasti lama, bacalah bukunya." Ia menaiki kereta, dengan tingginya yang tak terlalu, ia terlihat sangat kesulitan.

"Mau ku bantu?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku, ia menolak dan berhasil menaiki kereta.

"Naik..." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, aku memegangnya dengan cepat lalu melipat rok gaunku, "susah ya pakai gaun? Hihi, itu kenapa aku pun kadang pakai rok pendek atau celana." Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Anu... maksudnya _partner_ itu apa?" Aku duduk dikursi dipinggiran kereta sementara Adinda melompat ke selimut coklat yang usang.

"... kau mau tahu?" Adinda mendarat diselimut dan ada bunyi janggal.

"Ouch!" Ada suara lelaki yang berteriak kesakitan, "aduh aduh!" tiba-tiba ada pria yang keluar dari dalam selimut.

"Ah!" Adinda melompat kaget, "ngapain kau disini?!" Ia berbisik, si pria menggunakan kaca mata, sepasang telinga kucing berwarna coklat hazelnut, dengan rambut pendek, mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang strip berwarna ungu tua dan muda, dilengkapi dengan jaket coklat tua dan celana yang senada dengan jaketnya.

"Al-!"

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))


	5. Chapter 4 The tea-freak Rabbit and a Cat

**:-:Chapter 4 – The tea-freak Rabbit and A Cat:-:**

* * *

_Jalan utama kerajaan Hati, ?._

"Alfred!" Aku berteriak kaget, melihatku menyebutkan namanya keras-keras, sontak ia menutup mulutku. Matanya menyuruhku untuk tak menyebutkan namanya terlalu keras.

"Shusshh! Tahu dimana tempat kita, girl!" Alfred melepaskanku, ia kembali duduk, Adinda terlihat tak begitu kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Alfred.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bunuh diri?" Tanya Adinda dengan sinis, Alfred menjulurkan lidahnya pada Adinda dengan cemberut.

"Jutek, jutek sekali." Tindas Alfred, "karena kebetulan kalian ingin ke kerajaan Hati, aku juga ikut, malas berurusan dengan si _Mushroom Boy_"

"M-mushroom boy?"

"Tak jauh dari sini, kita akan menemui padang pasir raksasa. Awalnya itu markas utama kami, kucing dimensi, tapi semenjak peperangan selesai dan kami tak mau lagi berurusan dengan kerajaan, kami semua berpisah." Jelas Adinda, "dan kami tak akan mau bertemu lagi kalau bukan keadaan darurat."

"Aku paham sekarang..." Aku mengangguk, "j-jadi, kenapa kau bersama Kiku itu karena kau tak mau bertemu yang lainnya?"

"Bukan itu juga alasannya, masih ada berjuta alasan lain, tapi salah satunya adalah karena aku sedang tak bisa dan tak mau mengubah lokasi lubang dimensiku." Ia menaikan alisnya, "oh ya, kenapa kau mau ke kerajaan hati?"

"Me?" Alfred menunjuk dirinya, aku dan Adinda hanya menatapnya tanpa bergerak, "oh..." ia terbatuk, mengenyahkan kesunyian yang ambigu. "Well, kau tahu keributan soal dicurinya buku dimensi bukan?" Adinda mengangguk, "aku penasaran, apa Edelstein bisa merekrutku untuk mencarinya...~"

"Raja Edelstein?" Adinda terlihat agak kaget, "kenapa? Bukannya biasanya kau hanya mau direkrut oleh Raja Gilbert?" Alfred menggeleng.

"Aku sudah kesana bulan lalu, ia sudah merekrut satu kucing, dua kelinci dan lima lainnya-yang aku tak tahu apa mereka salah satu dari kita atau kelompok pengendali dimensi yang lainnya-. Untuk kelinci, Ludwig termasuk." Alfred menaikan bahunya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Ia tak sabaran, aku sedang berlibur sebentara."

"Aku yakin kau tak kembali tepat waktu, itu salahmu, bukan dia..." Adinda menggeleng kepala, "oh.. apa kau sudah tahu kalau-"

"Kau kehilangan sihirmu? Aku merasakannya tahu. Semua kucing dimensi merasakannya, aku yakin mereka khawatir keadaanmu." Ia duduk mendekat dengan Adinda, "siapa yang mengambilnya?"

"Itu alasan kenapa aku, yang sudah beratus tahun tak keluar dari lubang dimensi, untuk pergi ke kerajaan hati." Adinda menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Alfred, "bantu aku bunuh pelakunya, mau?" Alfred tertawa jahil.

"_Of course!_"

"A-anu..." Aku akhirnya mengumpulkan semua keberanianku, "k-kalau pelakunya adalah pemimpin, apa kau akan tetap membunuhnya?" Tanyaku, mereka berdua mengangguk berbarengan. "T-tapi, akau itu tak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, biarpun seluruh negerinya akan mengincarku, tapi mencuri sihir dimensi jauh tak bisa dimaafkan." Adinda bergeser kesampingku, "umpama saja, anggap saja kalau sihir itu adalah hal yang dapat membuatmu hidup sekarang dan tanpa itu kau akan mati tak lama lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku syok mendengar pernyataan itu.

"A-aku pasti akan mengumumkan perang..." Aku menunduk, "aku pasti akan melakukannya."

"Nah, sekarang paham?" Tanya Adinda, aku mengangguk. "Sudah setengah jam dan kak Honda belum kembali..." Keluh Adinda dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tumpukan selimut, sementara Alfred sudah tertidur dikursi, dengan cepat.

"Apa aku jemput saja?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku, Adinda menggeleng.

"Tak perlu, aku saja." Ia sudah menuruni tangga. "Aku juga akan menghajar wajah si maniak teh kalau mereka berani menahannya." Ia berjalan melewati kereta, lalu kuda dan akhirnya berada didepan gerbang. Aku melihat Adinda dengan lekat melewati jendela.

"Adinda?" Suara Kiku lumayan terdengar, "ada apa?"

"Lama." Keluh Adinda, "kau bilang tiga puluh menit." Kiku keluar dari gerbang dan menepuk kepala Adinda dengan perlahan. "Masih lama?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi, kurasa Arthur-san akan ikut." Pemberitahuan itu membuat Adinda syok, aku yakin bukan hanya tak setuju karena tak suka dengan Arthur, tapi juga karena ada Alfred disini.

"Tidak! Kenapa ia harus ikut?"

"Urusan kerajaan." Arthur melewati Adinda, "kau tahu kan, kami bekerja dibawah pengawasan Edelstein." Adina terlihat sangat kaget dan menangkap tangan Arthur, "apa?"

"Kenapa kau bekerja dibawah pengawasannya? Yang aku tahu, hanya Vash yang bekerja padanya." Arthur satu lagi muncul, memeluk Adinda dengan erat dan tersenyum.

"Adinda, _my sweetheart_. Dia sudah dapat jabatan penuh sebagai ketua militer kerajaan hati, itu membuatnya terlalu sibuk." Jelas Arthur, melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pelan kepala Adinda, membuat Adinda mengigit tangannya. "Ouch!"

"Pengkhianat?" Desis Adinda, suaranya terdengar sangat mirip dengan kucing, "pergi saja sendiri! Kalian kan juga pengendali dimensi!" Adinda mendorong mereka berdua kembali lalu menarik Kiku.

_B-bagai anak kecil..._

"Meow... ada apa?" Tanya Alfred, "berisik sekali diluar." Ia menguap lalu mereggangkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pakaiannya tertarik keatas, memperlihatkan perutnya yang sangat berotot, biarpun terlihat agak gemuk.

"A-arthur akan ikut kita ke kerajaan..." Jawabku, masih tak mengalihkan pandanganku pada Adinda yang sedang di keroyok oleh Arthur, dikelitiki dan dipermainkan bagai anak kecil, sementara Kiku hanya tertawa, tak membantu Adinda sama sekali.

Alfred berguling, jatuh ke lantai kayu kereta dan melihat keluar jendela, mendapati Adinda yang kebetulan sedang dijitaki oleh Arthur. Alfred terlihat sangat terbakar amarahnya, entah marah atau protektif karena Adinda adalah saudaranya?

"_God damn tea-freak._" Alfred merayap turun perlahan dari tangga kereta. "Hhmm..." Ia mengeram, suara yang sangat mirip kucing itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang, suara riuh juga menambah seram, langit yang mulai gelap dan petir menggelegar.

"Oh oh oh, ada kucing lain?" kedua Arthur melihat langit, begitu pula Adinda dan Kiku.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alfie?" Arthur dengan jas pendek tertawa lepas, "keluarlah adikku sayang."

"Siapa yang adikmu?!" Alfred melompat keatas kereta, cakar panjangnya menembus kayu, nyaris mengenai kepalaku. Cakar itu meneteskan cairan berwarna ungu, cairan itu melelehkan kayu dan menembusnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Tak ada, hanya bercanda, iya kan?" Arthur merangkul Adinda, tangannya yang digigit oleh Adinda mengeluarkan darah, dan kejemanya sengaja ia gulung.

"Al... jaga emosimu." Adinda memperingati Alfred, terlihat sekali kalau itu terlambat dan Alfred melesat kearah Arthur, yang juga ada Adinda dan Kiku. Mereka semua menghindar, hantaman Alfred menghancurkan tanah disekitarnya, membuat lubang dengan diameter tiga meter. Lubang itu mengeluarkan asap, ada bekas warna ungu yang aku yakin itu adalah bekas racun.

"Masih kekanak-kanakan, _as always_." Arthur dengan jubah panjang bekomentar, ia mendarat didepan kuda, sambil menggendong Adinda dan menaruhnya diatas kuda, "kurasa sudah saatnya aku berikan pelajaran."

"Malu sedikit! Kalian ini dua lawan satu!" Adinda melarang mereka bertarung, "aku tak akan membiarkanmu ikut kereta kami." Adinda melirik Kiku yang sedari tadi diam. "Kak Honda!"

"... memang agak sulit, tapi Arthur-san memiliki prioritas lebih tinggi ketimbang Alfred-san." Kiku akhirnya memberikan jawabannya.

"Oh! Begitu!? Apa pekerjaan kalian?! Minum teh?!" bentak Alfred.

"Itu termasuk." Arthur dengan jas pendek tersenyum dan menaik turunkan alisnya. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan disana? Aku ingat sekali kau sudah berada dibawah pengawasan raja Gilbert." Alfred menelan ludahnya. Adinda menoleh kearah Alfred dengan curiga.

"A-aku bilang kalau raja Gilbert sudah tak sabar lagi denganku! Ia sudah menyewa pengguna dimensi yang lainnya!" Jelas Alfred, dari nadanya terdengar kalau itu bohong.

_Apa ia berbohong pada kami? Tapi nadanya tak menunjukan kebohongan tadi..._

"Apa tujuanmu ke kerajaan hati Alfred-san?" Tanya Kiku yang mendekatinya. Alfred terlihat kaget dan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"_Nothing!_ Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau meminta raja Edelstein untuk merekrutku!" Jerit Alfred, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu, gergaji mesin! Ia mengayunkannya, dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang muncul, lubang dimensi. Ia memasuki lubang tersebut dan mengilang dalam sekejab.

"Lari ya?" Tanya kedua Arthur bersamaan, Arthur mengeluarkan benda dari tangannya, Arthur dengan jas pendek mengeluarkan cangkir teh. Mengayunkan tangannya ke atas, menumpahkan isinya, yaitu teh dengan warna coklat kemerahan yang pekat, memantulkan cahaya petir yang datang dari langit.

"Kalau kau bodoh, kau pasti akan mengikutinya." Komentar Adinda sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

Air yang ditumpahkan memadat, berubah menjadi sebuah lubang, entah kemana lubang itu akan membawa mereka. Kedua Arthur masuk kedalam lubang itu satu persatu, membuktikan mereka bodoh karena tetap mengejar Alfred. Air teh itu berubah menjadi wujud semula dan tumpah ke tanah.

_Kenapa mereka dihina bodoh?_

Pertanyaan itu datang tanpa aku pinta, membuatku sendiri juga berasa aneh, karena tak biasanya aku mempertanyakan hal kecil.

"K-kemana mereka pergi?" Aku berjalan mendekati Adinda dan Kiku, sambil melihat isi lubang bekas hantaman Alfred. Lubang itu mengeluarkan bau stroberi yang segar, tapi ada juga sedikit bau asam dibaliknya, yang aku yakin itulah reaksi racunnya. Suara mendesis juga dapat kudengar didekat lubang.

"Entah kemana." Jawab Adinda tak perduli, "lebih baik kita tak berada disini terlalu lama, atau... 'Kabur'. Kemalasan Alfred membawakan petaka." Adinda menghela napas dengan malas, "tapi aku lebih setuju jika Alfred dibiarkan ikut." Adinda melirik garang Kiku.

"..." Kiku tak menjawab. Keheningan melanda kami.

"Oke oke! Kembali ke kereta! Tunggu mereka kembali. Tapi aku tetap kukuh dengan Alfred." Adinda menarik tanganku, tapi ia segera kaget melihat kereta yang nyaris terbelah dua karena racun. "Oke, itu tak akan membuatku berubah pikiran."

"Bisa ku kembalikan." Kiku berjalan melewati kami, mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya, cahaya terang, sangat terang, menyakiti mata. Cahaya itu membentuk seperti aurora, melayang-layang kearah kereta dan memperbaikinya, semua racun menghilang bagai menguap diudara.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Arthur?" Tanpa basa-basi Adinda menahan Kiku untuk kembali berjalan, "jawab aku, kak."

"Hanya kebetulan, aku tak tahu kalau Alfred-san akan datang." Adinda masih menggeram, "aku yang mengajaknya, karena kita juga kebetulan akan kesana."

"Dan 'Kebetulan' itu membuatmu tetap akan mengantarnya? Apa karena demi kehormatan dan kesopanan?" Kiku tak menjawab, Adinda memutar bola matanya, "hebat!" Ia mengayunkan kedua tangannya keatas, "memprioritaskan kesopanan!"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Adinda-san?" Tanya Kiku, nadanya agak marah. "Apakah ada prioritas?"

"Ya! Dia bisa membantu! Aku kehilangan sihirku! Sihirnya akan sangat membantu! Sangat!" Kiku tak menjawab, kurasa Adinda memenangkan argumen ini.

"Dan Arthur-san tak bisa ke kerajaan dengan zona dimensi..." Kiku mencoba mengalahkan Adinda, tapi sepertinya itu tak dapat menghantam tembok kemenangan Adinda.

Ia menarik tanganku, memasukanku ke dalam kereta bagai memasukan tahanan dalam mobil polisi. Ia tak berbicara pada Kiku, begitu pula dengan Kiku.

_Apa mereka sering bertengkar seperti ini?_

Sekali lagi pertanyaan tak terkira itu muncul, membuatku kembali kaget dan kali ini bergidik ngeri. Tapi mulutku tak mau berkompromi dengan pikiranku, memaksaku untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"A-apa kalian sering bertengkar seperti ini?" Tanyaku, akhirnya, tapi hatiku justru lega.

"Ya, tidak, kadang." Jawab Adinda tegas, menatap jendela luar, Kiku hanya diam saja.

"Kadang. Mempersalahkan hal kecil... tak begitu penting." Akhirnya Kiku buka mulut, aku mengangguk paham.

"K-kalau begitu berbaikanlah! Percuma kalian bertengkar! Jika kita tak membicarakan ini dengan hati lapang, pasti akan menemukan konflik lagi!" Aku berusaha menyemangati mereka, "vehh? Ayolah!" Adinda dan Kiku melirikku. Aku mendengus, menyambar satu tangan mereka dan mendekatkannya.

"Hei!"

"Ah.." Kiku tak menolak, sebaliknya, Adinda meronta, biarpun kekuatan fisikku melebihinya. Mereka berdua besalaman dengan setengah hati, tapi itu cukup melegakan karena sudah tak ada lagi keheningan yang tak nyaman.

"Aku tetap kukuh pada Alfred." Kalimat itu kembal dilontarkan Adinda, Kiku hanya menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Adinda.

"Apa boleh buat."

"Bukan 'apa boleh buat'... sudah ku bilang, jika ada masalah dijalan, Arthur tak akan mau melindungiku dan Feliciano! Pikirkan juga bagaimana sifatnya..." Adinda mendengus, menepuk tangan Kiku untuk berhenti mengelus kepalanya.

"Eh? Kenapa dia tak mau melindungimu? Bukankah mereka juga pengendali dimensi?" Tanyaku. Tubuhku merinding, bergidik ngeri, kali ini pertanyaannya tak hanya berhenti sampai dibenakku, tapi keluar tanpa dapat ku tahan lagi.

"Mungkin telinga kami sudah dapat dibedakan..." Ia menggerakan telinga kucingnya, "pada intinya, yang bukan sepasang, tak akan mau dengan pasangan lain kecuali pasangannya." Aku tak paham penjelasannya.

"Vehh...?"

"Ada tujuh kelinci dan kucing dimensi, Kelinci dan Kucing dimensi selalu dekat, berbeda dengan pengendali dimensi lain. Masing-masingnya akan berpasangan karena memiliki tipe sihir utama yang sama. Seperti sifat kami yang cocok. Maka kami akan bekerja sama. Sudah hukumnya begitu." Kiku menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Sama seperti memiliki kekasih! Pasangan! Kau pasti akan menjalani hidup dengan seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang cocok denganmu kan? Begitulah penjelasannya. Jadi semakin cocok akan semakin lengket kami bekerja sama." Adinda tersenyum bangga.

"Apa itu sama dengan _partner_?" Tanyaku, Adinda dan Kiku mengangguk.

"Intinya, kami adalah _partner_." Kiku mengklarifikasi.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Kadang rasa penasaranku sangat menjengkelkan, mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya berhenti dulu didalam kepalaku sebelum aku lontarkan.

"Tiga ribu tahun." Jawab Adinda dangkal, "tak lama... dibandingkan Wang Yao-_China-_ dan Heracles Karpusi_-Greece-_. Biarpun mereka tak tinggal berdekatan, tak juga mengetahui latar belakang mereka dan bertarung bersama dimedan perang, kedewasaan mereka mencocokan mereka, hingga sepuluh puluh ribu tahun." Aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Mereka tak terikat, intinya mereka menjadi _partner_ karena tak mau menjadi _partner_ pengendali dimensi lainnya." Jelas Kiku, melanjutkan kalimat Adinda.

"Kami _terikat_." Adinda menggaris bawahi kata-kata itu, aku mengangguk paham. "Yah, aku tak tahu apa kau sudah tahu, tapi aku dan kak Kiku adalah-"

"Saudara jauh." Jawabku sambil mengangguk-angguk cepat, "kalian mirip, entah kenapa." Alasanku yang membuatku kembali bergidik.

_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku-... seperti ada yang mengendalikanku..._

"Eh... rambut hitam kami bukan hanya kami yang memiliki." Indonesia memiringkan kepalanya, "Wang Yao juga memiliki rambut hitam, juga tikus-tikusnya." Kiku menatapnya dengan garang, "aku tak memaksudkan itu untukmu..."

"Tapi mereka juga saudaramu. Itu menjelaskan semuanya." Kiku memutar bola matanya, Adinda hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Ya, aku memaksudkan diriku juga sebagai tikus." Geramnya, mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengalah.

"Veehh..." Aku terlalu banyak berbicara, membuat keadaan kembali menjadi tak enak. Kesunyian itu kembali datang.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu?" Tanya Adinda tak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi, kurasa..." Kiku menjawab, "aku tak yakin."

"Aaarrghhh! Andai sihirku tak hilang!" Adinda menggaruk kelapanya terlalu keras, membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Veh... tapi itu akan membuatmu tak ada disini..." aku memberitahunya, ia menatapku dengan kaget lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Benar..." Ia memiringkan bibirnya. Sekali lagi kesunyian ini mulai membunuhku. "Bosan?" Tanya Adinda padaku, aku menatapnya lalu dengan cepat menggeleng, "jangan bohong..."

"No... tidak sama sekali."

"Wajahmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya." Kiku tersenyum kearahku, "kalau begitu, meninggalkan mereka juga tak baik, jadi lebih baik kita minum teh dulu?" Tawar Kiku, aku mengangguk, tapi...

*Duarrr*

"Oh, sudah kembali, persis saat aku akan menikmati ketenangan minum teh tanpa si alis bajingan." Adinda menatap keluar jendela, ada asap yang mengepul dari luar. Asap itu tak lama kemudian lenyap perlahan, menunjukan bayangan hitam dibaliknya.

"Arthur-san kalah lagi." Kiku mengumumkan, "jadi bukanlah dari berapa jumlahnya ya..." Kiku dan Adinda keluar dari kereta bersamaan.

"H-hei! Kalian mau kemana?!" Aku mengejar mereka berdua keluar dari dalam kereta. Kepulan asap itu akhirnya lenyap sepenuhnya, menunjukan Alfred yang merantai kedua Arthur tersebut dengan rantai berwarna merah muda mencolok. Kedua Arthur tak hanya dirantai, tapi ada lendir berwarna merah muda, terlihat seperti jeli tapi tak transparan.

"Lagi-lagi kalah dengan selai strawberry eh? _Dear_ Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred tertawa renyah, tawanya menunjukan kemenangan yang memang sudah seharusnya jadi miliknya. "Masih mau jadi sok tua? Bukankah menunjukan kekuatan secara berlebihan seperti tadi itu tidak dapat dibilang dewasa?"

"_Git! Bloody git!_" Jerit Arthur dengan jas pendek, Arthur berjas panjang tak dapat berbicara karena wajahnya ditutupi selai strawberry.

"Jadi.. aku menang, aku yang ikut dengan kalian?" Alfred tersenyum, ia berdiri dan turun dari atas kedua Arthur, berjalan kearah kami, "um..." Ia menunjukku, "anu... ehhh..."

"Feliciana." Adinda memotongnya.

"Feliciana!" Ia meninju telapak tangannya, "aku tak pernah lihat gadis ini dimana-mana, siapa dia?" Tanya Alfred pada Adinda, Adinda melirik Kiku, dan Kiku menggeleng. "Eh? _What's that supposed to mean?_" tanya Alfred.

"Temanku. Temanku dari dimensi lain, ia tersesat ditengah dimensi, jadi aku bawa ia sendiri." Bohong Adinda, "cantik bukan? Bertemanlah dengannya! Oke?" Kebohongan Adinda benar-benar terlihat, tapi dimata Alfred, tak ada yang bohong dari perkataan dan ekspresi Adinda.

"_I see..._" Alfred manggut-manggut paham, "tak bisa jadi _partner?_" tanya Alfred, sambil berjalan mendekatiku, mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Tidak!" Jerit Adinda dengan cepat, menghalanginya dariku, aku dapat melihat Kiku juga akan menjeritkan hal yang sama.

"Eh? _Why?_" Tanyanya dengan tatapan sangat meluluhkan hati.

"D-dia..." tindakannya yang spontan memberikan masalah untuknya, "t-temanku menginginkannya! T-tapi aku lupa siapa! I-itu juga alasan kenapa aku mau ke kerajaan hati! Mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya..." nadanya menjadi berbisik.

"Kalau begitu jadilah _partner_-ku! _Temporary_!" Alfred memaksa kehendaknya, aku tak bisa menjawab, karena tak tahu apa itu akan menguntungkan atau sebaliknya, atau justru tak akan pernah membuatku kembali ke duniaku.

"Adinda-san sudah bilang tidak." Kiku turun tangan, "karena janji itu sama dengan taruhan dalam harga diri." Kata-katanya mengenai Alfred.

"Kalau begitu, suatu saat nanti, aku buat kau berubah pikiran nanti!" Tawa Alfred menggelegar, "_just see how awesome am I, Feliciana!_" Alfred mengedipkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" Adinda menarik tanganku, menjauh dari Alfred dan memasuki kereta. "Jangan, pernah, menerima, tawarannya!" Ia memberikan jeda ditiap katanya, "ia akan menghambatmu untuk kembali!"

"O-oke..." Jawabku pelan, Alfred masuk ke dalam kereta setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Kiku, Adinda menatapnya dengan agak garang.

"_What? I am on your side! I am not like that eyebrow freak._" Alfred protes ditatap dengan tatapan itu. Adinda membuang mukanya.

"Jangan memaksa teman baruku." Gumam Adinda, nyaris tak terdengar, tapi aku yakin Alfred dengar, dengan telinga kucingnya. "Aku tahu kau ada di timku." Alfred mengangkat alisnya. Kiku menjalankan kereta dan kami melewati kedua Arthur yang berusaha keluar dan mengejar kami, tapi kelihatannya selai itu sangat lengket...

* * *

Perjalanan diwarnai kesunyian, Alfred yang mendengkur, Adinda yang mengetukkan jarinya di kusen jendela, dan aku yang nyaris tertidur tapi selalu terganggu suara ketukan Adinda. Kiku tak terlihat kelelahan, justru menikmati mengendarai tanpa ada yang ribut.

"Hah..." Adinda mendesah, "bosan ya?" Tanyanya padaku, aku tak dapat menjawab, karena otakku yang nyaris mati karena setengah tertidur. "Feliciano- Feliciana?"

"Ah... sedikit..." jawabku, akhirnya otakku bekerja. "Tapi pemandangan diluar sudah cukup menghiburku." Aku tersenyum.

"Yah, kau baru didunia ini, semua hal normal untukku adalah hal menakjubkan untukmu..." Ia berkomentar, "kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah selagi kita mencari pelakunya." Aku menggeleng.

"T-tidak, aku tak mau bermain-main kalau itu akan memperlambat kita." Jawabku pelan. "Eh?" Aku melihat keluar jendela, mendapati pepohonan sudah mulai sedikit, dan tanahnya yang kosong, tak ada bunga, tak ada rerumputan, hanya batu, pasir dan lumpur. Adinda juga melihat keluar, dan tiba-tiba Alfred terbangun.

"_The trouble is coming!~_" Alfred bernyanyi dengan suara yang bergetar, ia bergeser mendekat ke arah Adinda, menjauhi pintu keluar dari kereta.

"Kita sampai di kerajaan netral, _Kingdom of Sand_." Kiku mengumumkan.

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))

((Sedikit notes, Author tak update lama karena lagi hiatus untuk ujian, mohon maaf dan Author akan berusaha untuk mempercepat update chapter selanjutnya, tolong Review, Follow dan Fave, itu akan jadi kekuatan untuk Author ^^))


	6. Chapter 5 Kingdom of Sand

**:-:Chapter 5 – Kingdom of Sand:-:**

* * *

_Kerajaan pasir, jalan utama kerajaan Hati._

"Hanya berisikan pasir." Gerutu Adinda, "tak ada yang terlalu menyenangkan disini." Ia keluar dari dalam kereta.

"V-veh? Kenapa kita keluar?"

"Kuda tak akan bisa berlari dipasir yang seperti ini, kurasa semua orang sudah tahu~" Jelas Alfred, "oh ya, kau dari dimensi lain..."

"Kita akan mengendarai _itu_, hal yang menyenangkan~" Kiku juga ikut senang, dia turun dari kuda, membantuku menginjak pasir yang anehnya menghisap kakiku.

"W-wah!"

"Tak perlu takut, pasir ini tak akan memakanmu, hanya menghisapmu beberapa saat dan memantulkanmu lagi." Adinda melompat-lompat, lompatan tinggi yang abnormal. "Kau tak akan terluka saat mendarat!" Aku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kakiku yang makin terhisap oleh pasir.

"A-adinda..." Aku mulai ketakutan, tapi tak ada yang membantuku keluar, "a-adinda!"

"Tak perlu takut!" Alfred tertawa riang, tubuhnya terpantul-pantul dipasir, ia juga tak mendarat dipasir, melainkan terus dilontarkan dan makin tinggi.

"Veehh!" Aku akhirnya terpantul diudara, terbang sesaat dan terjatuh lagi, "veh!" aku mulai terpantul-pantul seperti yang lainnya. Menyenangkan! "B-benar, ini menyenangkan!"

"Tapi kita tak bisa berlama-lama." Kiku menghancurkan kebahagiaan kami, "aku yakin pemilik rumah akan marah kalau kita lewat tanpa pemberitahuan." Alfred berhenti, ia mencakar- lebih tepatnya menggenggam pasir, dan tak lagi memantul.

"_Well_, tak semua hal menyenangkan gratis lagi pula." Adinda juga berhenti memantul dipasir, "ayo." Adinda berjalan dengan normal tanpa memantul di pasir, Alfred mengikutinya, Kiku membantuku untuk berhenti memantul dan menggiringku seolah aku akan memantul lagi.

"Bertemu dengan saudara lagi..." Kiku terdengar bahagia, "menyenangkan bukan?" Ia kali ini bertanya padaku, aku mengangguk, dan teringat fratello.

* * *

Kami berjalan di gurun yang makin lama makin panas, beruntung Alfred menggunakan sihir-yang aku lupa namanya-, menciptakan seperti angin yang dingin sekali, dan sejuk. Kiku mengeluh karenanya.

"Kalau kau kelewatan, kita bisa menciptakan badai karenanya." Kiku menghela napas, Adinda tak banyak bicara, tapi terlihat sangat mengantuk. Aku berjalan secara normal, mungkin diantara yang lain, aku kurang perduli dengan apa pun dan hanya berjalan.

"_Dude, I know you hate winter, but just enjoy it~!_"

"Andai aku kak Kiku, aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu padamu sendiri." Alfred menoleh kearah Adinda, "panas ini tak ada apa-apanya untuk kami. Jadi nikmatilah~." Alfred cemberut, tapi ia tetap tak menon-aktifkan sihirnya.

"Memangnya berapa tinggi panas yang pernah kau rasakan, Alfred?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"D-dua puluh derajat..." Jawabnya, Indonesia tersenyum, senyuman kemenangan.

"Heh, pecundang." Alfred melihatnya dengan jengkel, "aku pernah merasakan empat puluh derajat, dan lima puluh derajat yang paling parah." Alfred menganga, kaget bukan kepalang.

"S-sepanas itu?! Pantas kulitmu agak cokla-" Adinda memukul kepalanya, "ouch ouch! _I am kidding, girl! You're cute anyway._" Adinda tak menggubris pujian Alfred dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Kami berjalan dengan diselimuti kesunyian, tak ada yang mau membuka topik, karena takut bertengkar lagi. Aku tak tahu topik apa, karena aku bukan dari dimensi ini dan tak tahu soal dunia ini.

Perjalanan kami tak sepenuhnya sia-sia, kami mulai melihat ada bangunan hancur tua ditengah-tengah gurun, dan berpikir tempat ini sangatlah normal jika ada bangunan runtuh.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Kiku." Alfred dan Adinda berhenti, membiarkan Kiku berjalan melewati mereka. Adinda memegangi tanganku.

"_Mereka_ agak sensitif terhadap orang asing, jadi tak perlu bicara juga tak apa." Ia memperingatiku sebelum menarikku mundur dan sengaja menyembunyikanku, biarpun tingginya tak memungkinkan untuk menyembunyikanku sepenuhnya.

"_Get ready girls..._" Ekor Alfred menegang, ia seperti merasakan sesuatu. Dan pada saat itu juga ada yang melompat dari balik reruntuhan gedung. Tiga pria dan dua wanita. Itu Yong Soo-_South Korea-_, Kaoru Yao-_Hongkong_-, Mei Xiao-_Taiwan-_, Kasem Chao-_Thailand-_, dan Lien Chung_-Vietnam_-. Mereka semua menggunakan kostum khas asia dan dengan beberapa hiasan seperti bel kuning besar dikepala Mei, tali panjang berwarna merah terang yang dikenakan dileher oleh Lien, dan tombak... milik Kaoru.

"_Hyung!_" Yong terlihat sangat senang melihat kakaknya, "dan Adin-Nuna! Lama tak jumpa!" Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Ada kucing _Cǎoméi guǒjiàng-Strawberry Jam-_..." Tindas Kaoru, aku tak paham bahasanya, kurasa bahasa cina? Alfred pun tak mengerti, tapi sepertinya Adinda mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya?" Bisikku.

"Selai stroberi. Alfred selalu mengacau dengan selai stroberi." Jawabnya pelan, tapi yang lain segera melirikku tajam. "Wow wow..."

"_Ṭhex pĕn khır?__-Siapa dia?-_" Chao berbicara.

"Gunakan bahasa yang benar." Desis Adinda. "Dia temanku, jadi aku harap kau singkirkan kecurigaanmu yang berlebihan itu jauh-jauh."

"Kenapa harus?" Tanya Lien.

"Percayalah padanya, Lien-chan." Kiku akhirnya berbicara, "ia teman ku juga, sangat terpercaya."

"Kiku-gege-_Kiku-brother-_..." Kaoru sepertinya sangat menghormati Kiku. Yong juga tak mau melawan, begitu pula dengan Mei, tapi Lien dan Chao masih tak mau percaya padaku.

"Yah, Kiku-gege sudah bilang kalau ia terpercaya? Lagi pula ada tiga pengendali dimensi kalau sampai ia mata-mata?" Suara Mei agak menunjukan keceriaan, tapi masih menaruh curiga padaku, sepertinya masih menganggapku musuh. "Alfred-gege pasti juga temannya, iya kan?"

"_Wrong! Partner wanna-be!_" Adinda menepuk kepala Alfred. "_I was kidding! Can't you realize that?!_"

"Siapa namanya?" Lien mengeluarkan tombak dengan pedang panjang diujungnya, mengacungkannya padaku.

"F-feliciano Vargas!" Aku menjawabnya karena terlalu takut, beresmbunyi dibalik bahu Adinda.

"Vargas!" Chao terlihat kaget, "a-astaga... seharusnya kau katakan itu dari awal! Kau boleh lewat!" Chao terlihat panik, Kaoru menampar kepalanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang akan kau inginkan disini, Kiku-gege?" Ekspresinya tak terlalu terlihat tapi tetap sangat datar.

"Hanya ingin lewat, tolong laporkan itu pada Aniki." Senyum Kiku, "aku tak yakin juga kami punya waktu untuk mampir." Ia berbicara sebelum Yong mengangkat tangannya, mulutnya sudah terbuka tapi kembali tertutup dan cemberut.

"Mau persilahkan kita lewat sekarang?"

"Kalian tamu kehormatan, ada Hyung dan Nuna, jadi kalian akan kami antar dengan selamat sampai perbatasan." Yong mengangkat bahunya, "akan sangat jauh kalau mau memaksakan jalan kaki, biarpun menyenangkan."

"Hei, aku tidak?" Alfred keberatan.

"Kau tak memiliki darah keluarga, Shǎzi!-_Idiot!_-" Taiwan mengulurkan lidahnya, "kami tak melihat dari apa kau pengendali dimensi atau salah satu dari _Saint_, tapi dari darahnya, secara teknis Adinda masih terikat."

"Aku tak tahu itu..." Adinda terlihat kaget, "_well_, andai aku tak terikat, apa kami ditinggal?"

"Ya." Jawab Kaoru cepat, itu membuatku merinding sekaligus bersyukur. "Tapi Kiku-gege bisa saja membunuh kami semua kalau sampai melarang _partner_-nya." Kiku hanya menerjapkan mata. "Lagi pula aku tak akan meninggalkanmu..." Kaoru berbisik, tapi sepertinya Adinda tak mendengarnya.

"Aku suka jawaban itu." Adinda tersenyum, "jadi.. kapan kita berangkat?"

"Sekarang?" Kaoru mengumumkan, mereka berlima turun dari gedung. "Kurasa satu orang satu kendaraan."

"_Who's faster?!_" Alfred terlihat sangat semangat, kelima bersaudara itu saling pandang.

"Chao." Tunjuk Yong pada Chao, "kalau mau balapan, kurasa Chao selalu menang." Tanpa basa-basi, Alfred berlari kearah Chao.

"_I am counting on you dude!_"

"...?"

"Aku akan bersama Mei." Adinda berjalan kearah Mei, tapi Kaoru mencegatnya, "apa?"

"Mei... sedang tak bisa..." Ekspresi Kaoru terlihat jelas kalau ia ingin Adinda memilihnya, "Mei akan bersama Vargas."

"Tapi... kalau begitu Lien-"

"Lien bersama Kiku." Wajah Kaoru merona, mudah sekali menebak kalau dia menyukai Adinda. Mei melirikku dengan kesal, ia seperti membenciku.

"Aku akan mengantar Vargas." Lien menarik tanganku, "Mei masih muda, wajar jika ia mudah... tersaingi." Bisiknya padaku.

"O-oke..." Aku menunduk, tapi ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal, "apa Mei juga begitu saat baru pertama kali mengenal Adinda?"

"Tidak, karena Adinda sangat bersahabat, jangan anggap perkataan ini sebagai hal lain, aku tahu kau bersahabat." Lien tersenyum, senyumannya manis sekali, memang tipikal kakak wanita yang baik. "Ayo."

"Hyung! Kau bersama-" Kiku menaruh telapak tangannya diwajah Yong Soo, membuatnya tak bisa mendekati Kiku. "Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" Ia agak menjengkelkan. Hanya Mei yang sendiri, tapi ia terlihat senang dengan itu.

Aku bersama Lien, Kiku dengan Yong Soo, Adinda (terpaksa) bersama Kaoru, dan Alfred bersama Chao. Aku tak tahu kami akan mengendarai apa dan bagaimana, tapi saat melewati reruntuhan, aku melihat ada jamur berbentuk unik yang besar, ada lima jumlahnya.

"Ini jamurku. Em trai membuatnya khusus." Senyumnya. Aku tak tahu apa arti kata Em trai...

"Apa itu Em trai?"

"Kakak, kakak laki-laki." Jawabnya lembut, ia mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam, dan aku melihat dua kursi didepan dan dibelakang, seperti mobil tapi lebih mungil dan terlihat menyenangkan!

"Anu, apa benar Chao yang tercepat?"

"Yong Soo tak mudah dipercaya." Tawanya, "tentu saja yang tercepat Kaoru, aku tahu Yong sengaja melakukan itu supaya Kaoru bisa mendekati Adinda." Ia mengeluarkan cahaya dari telapak tangannya, dan jamur ini bersinar. "Bersiaplah." ia menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan Chao? Apa ia juga cepat?"

"Dari urutannya, Kaoru pertama, Yong kedua, Aku ketiga, Mei keempat, dan... kau tahu siapa yang terlamban?" Ia tersenyum jahil, "aku ingin melihat ekspresi Alfred jika kalah dalam balapan ini." Aku ikut tertawa.

"Seberapa jauh jaraknya dari sini ke perbatasan?"

"Kau ingin banyak tahu ya?" Tawanya pelan, aku tak bisa menjawab karena memang kenyataannya begitu, "ada seratus kilo meter."

"Veh! Jauhnya!"

"Tentu saja, itu kenapa em trai membuatkan ini untuk kami. Praktis, simpel dan menyenangkang." Jamur-jamur mulai melesat, aku tertarik ke belakang karena kecepatan luar biasa. "Aku tetap tak mau kalah dengan Kaoru dan lainnya, jadi kita akan memenangkan ini!" Tawanya keras.

"Oi! Jangan curi start!" Bentak Yong pada Lien, "tapi kau tetap akan kalah sih..."

"Kita lihat saja!" Lien mengeluarkan sihir lagi dari tangannya, jamur yang kami kendarai makin kencang. "Menyenangkan?"

"Si!" Kami berdua tertawa.

"Mau dibuka atapnya?" Tanya Lien, "seperti kendaraan normal, hanya lebih empuk!" Ia membuka atapnya, menariknya ke belakang. Langit terbuka tanpa awan dan hanya matahari menyambut kami, biarpun panas datang, tapi angin yang dihasilkan karena kecepatan luar biasa ini dapat menutupinya.

Aku melihat yang lainnya, Kaoru memanglah yang didepan, Yong tak jauh dari kami, Mei juga berada dibelakang kami, tapi... Chao berada cukup jauh dibelakang kami.

"Oii! _What the hell with this?! You're the slowest than the others!_" Alfred marah-marah dibelakang Mei, Chao hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala, ia juga terlihat menjelaskan sesuatu. "_I have no time being last! I will use my magic!_" Aku menengok, _Itu curang!_

"Oh, curang sekali." Kiku berada disamping kami, "aku tak masalah menggunakan sihir untuk menghentikannya."

_Hii! Kiku juga serius! Ia __jadi__ seram sekali!_

"Yong-kun, bisa lebih cepat lagi?"

"Siap hyung!" Ia mengeluarkan sihirnya, kecepatannya luar biasa, ia melewati kami, dan meninggalkan kami dari kejauhan.

"Aku tak mau kalah, tapi kalau tiga orang seserius ini..." Lien tertawa, "dasar anak-anak." Ia bersandar dan menutup matanya, menikmati teriknya matahari.

"Uh... apa tak masalah kalah?"

"Kecepatan ini tak mungkin bisa dilewati lagi oleh Mei dan Chao, tenang saja." Ia tersenyum, "oh, apa kau haus? Lapar?"

"Veh?"

"Ada makanan yang enak untukmu." Ia menyihir sesuatu ditangannya sendiri, dan mendadak ada nampan yang diatasnya ada dua tutup aluminium yang memantulkan cahaya menyilaukan. Ia membuka kedua tudung aluminium itu, dan aku melihat mie dalam mangkuk dengan beberapa udang. "_Bún mắm-Mie kuah khas Vietnam, panas.-_"

"W-wah, terlihat sangat enak!" Ia tersenyum, lalu membuka yang satu lagi, mie yang berwarna putih, dengan daging-sepertinya daging babi- diatasnya, salad dari lobak dan wortel, dan ada juga seperti telur gulung, tapi teksturnya lembut seperti kue atau crepes. Kelihatannya enak sekali, disajikan dipiring datar berbentuk persegi.

"Bún thịt nướng, mie kering dengan daging babi, pasti kau suka." Ia memberikan sumpit padaku, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memegang sumpit yang benar, bahkan menggunakannya, "oh tak bisa menggunakan sumpit?"

"M-maaf ya..."

"Tak apa, ada garpu." Ia memunculkan garpu dari telapak tangannya, "aku tentu akan makan juga, karena... sensasinya elegan." Tawanya pelan, aku ikut tertawa pelan, "aku akan makan Udon."

"Eh? Bukankah itu makanan khas-"

"Ya, buatan em trai Kiku yang paling enak." Senyumnya, "aku juga suka mie buatanku, tentu saja, tapi kadang mencicipi yang lain juga nikmat." Kami mulai makan dengan lahapnya, rasa mie yang diberikan Lien benar-benar khas, enak dan lezat, daging babinya juga legit dimulutku.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Mei berada disamping kami, "kalian makan siang bersama tanpa mengajakku?! Aku ikut!" Mei bergabung dan ikut makan bersama kami, awalnya kami hanya berdiam diri, tapi Mei mulai melawak, dan bertengkar ringan bersama Lien.

"_Oh what the hell?! They're make a celebrating party?! This s*it is pissing me off!_" Alfred membentak Chao, Chao hanya menunduk, tidak terlalu memperdulikan Alfred. Alfred menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengambil beberapa piring makanan kami.

"Rác rưởi-_Rubbish-!_" Lien terlihat marah, ia mengeluarkan sihirnya, menarik kembali piring makan kami yang sudah mau habis, "kalau mau curang, jangan bermain di tempat bermain!" Ia melemparkan piring itu, mienya mendarat dikepala Alfred dan berantakan, mengotorinya, Alfred hanya bisa terdiam.

"Heh." Mei tertawa, membuat Alfred marah besar. Alfred mengeluarkan cakarnya, wajahnya benar-benar menyeramkan. "Woah.. dia serius."

"Sóng cát-_Sand waves-_!" Lien berteriak, ia mengangkat tangannya, tiba-tiba pasir menutupi pandangan kami, seperti ombak, tidak, tsunami. "Aku tak akan menenggelamkanmu, karena kau saudara perang Adinda." Bisik Lien, "jadi berenang saja ya?" Alfred menembus pasir, tapi terbawa arus naik, berusaha keluar dari dalam pasir.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan." Tawa Mei, "nikmatilah!" Alfred melihat kearah Mei dengan penuh dendam, matanya berubah menjadi kemerahan, dan ia menghilang, lenyap begitu saja, tapi juga tak terhisap pasir. "Eh?"

Alfred muncul dibelakang Mei, menangkapnya dan kembali lenyap.

"Mei!" Jerit Lien, semuanya yang berada didepan kami menoleh kebelakang. "Dia-!"

"Alfred!" Panggilku, tak ada jawaban, tsunami pasir sudah kembali berhamburan dan kami masih terus melesat, menjauhi jamur milik Mei yang berhenti bergerak. Lien melompat keluar, aku panik karena tak bisa mengemudikannya dan jamur ini berputar-putar, aku terlontar cukup jauh karenanya.

"Aaahhhh!" Aku terpantul menjauh, bagai batu pipih yang dilempar dengan tepat diatas air. Ada seseorang yang menangkapku dibelakang, Yong Soo.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk, "kau terluka." Ia menunjukan siku tangan kananku yang baret, tapi tak terlalu parah.

"Ah... tak apa." Ia membantuku berdiri.

"Hyung langsung panik saat meliahtmu terlontar." Ia mengeluarkan sihir, menyembuhkan sikuku.

"Kiku?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya Alfred sangat marah karena kalah..." Yong mengangkat bahunya.

"Lebih keanak-anakan dari yang ku prediksi?" Ia tersenyum, menggendongku bagai putri, dan ia melompat, kami berpindah tempat dalam satu detik, berada diatas jamur miliknya, "berada dekat dengan hyung akan aman." Kami mendengar suara gemuruh, Kaoru kembali.

"Ada apa ini?!" Adinda melompat keluar tanpa membiarkan Kaoru membukakan pintu. "Mana Alfred? Aku tak merasakan sihirnya."

"Ya, dialah masalahnya." Yong Soo memiringkan kepalanya, "aku rasa ia pergi ke lubang dimensi." Adinda terlihat gusar, ia berputar-putar bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku... kehilangan sihirku.." Bisik Adinda, membuat Chao-yang baru saja datang-, Kaoru dan Yong Soo terlihat sangat kaget. "Aku tak bisa memasuki lubang dimensi..."

"Apa itu alasan kau ke kerajaan hati?" Tanya Kaoru, mendekati Adinda, Adinda kali ini yang kaget.

"Ya." Kiku menjawabkannya.

"A-aku bisa saja ke lubang dimensi..." Adinda mengalihkan topik, "tapi aku butuh sihir... yang besar... menghisapnya." Ia terlihat sangat gusar, "Alfred... Alfred..." Pasti ia memikirkan resikonya jika Alfred asal bertindak di teritori orang lain.

"Aku memiliki banyak sihir." Kiku menawarkan diri.

"Tidak!" Adinda menolak dengan cepat, "Alfred..." ia kembali menggerutu tajam, "Alfred..." Kami semua saling pandang.

"Andai aku memiliki sihir..." Aku menunduk.

"Aku." Kaoru mengajukan dirinya. "Sihirku yang paling banyak diantara yang lainnya, aku saja." Adinda masih gusar, tak menggubris keinginan Kaoru. "Adinda-"

"Jangan gila!" Geramnya, "kau adalah tangan kanan_nya_! Tak bisa! Sihirmu akan terkuras!"

"Sudahlah! Gunakan saja!" Yong Soo memiringkan kepalanya, "oh, jika pergi ke lubang dimensi akan menguras terlalu banyak sihir, bagaimana caramu untuk kembali?"

"Aku akan membawa satu orang lagi." Jawab Adinda cepat, "mungkin Lien, tapi disana sudah ada Mei." Kaoru masih bersikukuh mengajukan diri, "tidak!"

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanyaku, "apa ada solusi lain?"

"Yong." Adinda melirik Yong, Yong hanya bergidik, "sihirmu kedua terbesar, itu cukup mengirimkan dua orang."

"Kau bilang disana sudah ada Mei..."

"Aku akan bawa Kaoru." Jawab Adinda cepat, "kau tak tahu berapa banyak sihir yang akan dibuang..."

"..." Yong menunduk, "ayo." Ia membuka telapak tangannya. Adinda memeluk Kaoru, membuat Kaoru nyaris melompat, wajahnya memerah, sangat merah, seperti tomat!

"Keluarkan saja sihirmu." Adinda memberi instruksi, "aku akan berusaha untuk tak menggunakan banyak-banyak, hanya sedikit bagian."

"Kau barusan bilang-"

"Disana." Adinda mendesis, "lakukan saja." Yong mengeluarkan cahaya sihir, Adinda menyentuhnya, dan seketika itu tubuh Adinda bercahaya, Yong terlihat kesakitan dan terjatuh setelahnya, "terima kasih, aku bersumpah akan memberikan nyawa padamu."

"B-berlebihan..." Yong tertawa, ia terjatuh dilututnya, "ahh... hah... ha..." ia mengatur napasnya, lalu merintih lagi, "apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Yong pada Adinda, Adinda mempererat pelukannya dengan Kaoru.

"Terima kasih-" Adinda dan Kaoru menghilang.

"Sekarang semuanya tergantung pada mereka. Alfred-san sulit ditenangkan, biarpun masalahnya kecil." Kiku memberikan tangannya pada Yong, Yong menangkapnya dan berusaha berdiri, "dimana Lien?"

"Aku tak melihatnya," Chao menjawab, "yang aku lihat ia tadi berpindah dimensi. Sepertinya sempat meniru sihir pergantian dimensi Alfred." Jelas Chao, "aku tak tahu berapa lama Lien bisa bertahan."

"Kalau begitu kita harus berharap banyak." Yoong menaikan alisnya.

* * *

_Lubang dimensi kucing Hazelnut dan selai stroberi, ?. -Indonesia-_

"Argh!" Aku terjatuh persis dihadapan sesuatu yang keras, menghantam pinggulku dengan keras, Kaoru terpentah entah kemana. Aku melihat lubang dimensi Alfred yang penuh dengan senjata rongsokan, ada yang belum jadi, ada yang sudah jadi tapi tak memiliki amunisi dan sebagainya.

"Adinda!" Kaoru terbang diantaranya, mendatangiku, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Aku berusaha melayang-layang dari senjata satu ke senjata selanjutnya. Kaoru tak setuju dengan keinginanku untuk terbang melayang tanpa arah, ia membantuku terbang, "aku merasakan sihir Alfred yang pekat."

"Ya, aku juga merasakan sihir Mei." Kaoru menuntunku kearah sihir Alfred yang juga dirasakan sihir Mei. Kami melewati benda rongsok lainnya yang tak berguna, ada banyak kerlap-kerlip perhiasan, memantulkan cahaya aneh.

"_So... will you take your word back?_" Suara Alfred terdengar menggelegar keseluruh lubang. "_Can you hear me?_"

"_Jeoleul lilliseu! Teolbo sung-i!-Release me! Furball!_" Mei melawan, suaranya terlihat sangat marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan-?! Jangan dekati itu lagi! Aku tak-" Mendengarnya rasanya kepalaku memanas, entah karena merona atau marah besar.

"Lebih cepat!" Geramku pada Kaoru, ia mengangguk, wajahnya juga memanas. Kami melihat pintu, dengan jendela kotak dibagian atasnya, kami berdua mengintip dan melihat cairan lengket berwarna merah muda dan merah terang dimana-mana. "Eeuuw..." Aku mengerang jijik, begitu pula Kaoru.

"Nah... sekarang jangan melawan oke? Kau, membuatku, marah." Suara Alfred yang menggoda itu membuat jantungku berdentuman bagai drum. "Kenapa? Apa yang direncanakan? Kenapa aku kalah?" Aku menepuk dahiku.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Aku tak tahu apa-apa! Hei! Aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat!" Mei berteriak, "jangan!"

"Kau pasti tahu, kau bahkan tertawa."

"Tidak!" Cukup! Aku menggedor pintu, menghancurkannya dengan kekuatan fisikku yang berlebihan, mereka berdua melihatku.

"Lepaskan Mei!"

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))


	7. Chapter 6 Sand Emperor

**:-:Chapter 6 – Sand Emperor:-:**

* * *

_Lubang dimensi kucing Hazelnut dan selai stroberi, ?. -Indonesia-_

"Lepaskan Mei!" Jeritku, Mei dan Alfred melihatku kaget, "kau tahu kekacauan apa yang kau perbuat?!" Aku berjalan dilantai yang lengket itu, alhasil kakiku lengket ditempat dan sulit berjalan, Kaoru membantuku dengan menggendongku bagai putri.

"Wow." Alfred bersiul, "aku tak menculiknya, _by the way..._"

"Lalu apa?!" Bentak Mei, "apa lagi kalau bukan penculikan?!"

"_Well! You insulting me way too much! You will do the same right?_" Alfred mengibaskan rambut Mei.

"Al!" kesabaranku habis sudah! Aku melahapnya, mendorong diri sendiri dan menjatuhkan diri kami berdua ke kubangan selai stroberi. Suara menjijikan meramaikan suasana, tubuhku dan Alfred terlumuri seluruhnya oleh selai.

"_Why are you doing that girl?! Look at my body now!_" Alfred berusaha menyingkirkanku yang berada diatasnya, aku berusaha berdiri, tapi selai yang warnanya merah lebih kental dan lengket dari yang kuduga. "_Geez girl!_"

"Kau tahu masalah apa yang kau perbuat?! Bisa-bisa kau dibunuh oleh _Wang Yao-China-_ kalau ternyata kau berniat melukai Mei!" Aku berusaha bangkit, sekali lagi, dan gagal. Aku tertarik kembali ke tubuh Alfred, "aduh!"

"Ouch!" Alfred terbatuk-batuk, ia akhirnya menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyingkirkan selai-selai manis lengket dan menjijikan ini. "_Look, you're too over about this!_"

"Apanya?! Kau tahu kau membuat keributan dimana?!" Aku menjauhkan diri darinya, dan berbalik untuk melepaskan Mei dari selai stroberi.

"Rambutku-! Harus berhari-hari untuk menghaluskannya lagi!" Mei mengibaskan rambutnya yang lengket, tersangkut dimana-mana. Bau stroberi yang pekat membuat hidungku sensitif dan merasa ingin sekali bersin.

"Ayo keluar dari sini." Kaoru menyarankan sebelum aku berbicara. Kami keluar sebelum aku menghujani selai stroberi dengan bersin dan kuman dari hidungku.

"Kita harus kembali..." aku menggaruk hidungku, "minta maaf pada yang lainnya." Aku memukul kepala Alfred. "Bercanda ada batasnya! Kalau sampai ada pertarungan-"

"Memang akan ada!" Suara Lien terdengar dari belakang kami, kami semua berbalik dan melihat ia melayang-layang dilubang. "Aku tak permasalahkan lagi penculikan Mei, tapi kau melanggar peraturan yaitu berpindah dimensi tanpa izin diteritori kami."

"Yah, itu membuat masalah." Mei memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau berikan ia izin dan memaafkannya kalau kami minta maaf?" Tanyaku, Lien menggeleng, "kenapa?"

"Maaf tak selamanya bisa diterima. Peraturan adalah peraturan." Lien mengeluarkan tombaknya, tombak itu dapat saja ku lenyapkan, andai aku masih memiliki sihirku. "Kau tak akan kuserang, tenang saja."

"Sampai mati?" Tanya Mei, ia juga ikut mengeluarkan senjatanya, double-stick dengan ukiran indah digagangnya.

"Tidak."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian kalau begitu!" Alfred juga bersemangat. Aku merasa jengkel sekali.

"Jangan..." Kaoru tak ikut, "tak semua dapat selesai dalam pertarungan."

"Tapi ini hukumannya, gege!" Mei bersikeras, ia sepertinya memang kurang menyukai Alfred.

"Biar Wang Yao menentukannya." Aku melirik mata Lien dengan ganas, ia membuang tatapannya, menoleh kearah lain. "aku akan menghentikan kalian biarpun tanpa sihir!"

* * *

Mereka semua siap bertarung, aku juga siap menghentikan mereka, Kaoru hanya diam saja, tak tahu berpihak pada yang mana dari tiga kubu dengan keinginan berbeda.

Alfred memulai duluan, ia berpindah tempat dan keluar dari selai stroberi yang muncul tiba-tiba dimana-mana. Selai itu berentuk lingkaran seperti portal. Alfred menyerang Lien terlebih dahulu, tapi Lien dapat menghindarinya dan melakukan serangan balik tak terduga.

"Hentikan!" Marahku, aku melompat barang-barang rongsok Alfred, mengambil senjata Alfred yang terlihat seperti senjata dari dimensi lain dan mulai membidik ke arah Alfred yang berubah-ubah lokasinya.

_Tak masalah untuk melukai Alfred, tapi kalau sampai Lien dan Mei kena..._

Aku berpikir ulang dengan tindakanku menghentikan mereka, tapi aku tahu cara yang tepat adalah membuat Alfred marah terhadapku, bukan mereka, itu akan membuatnya mengincarku dan tak menggubris mereka.

*Dor!*

Aku menembakan peluru pertama, tak mengenai Alfred sama sekali; ia sudah berada di lokasi lain, itu agak menjengkelkan. Aku membidik Alfred lagi, dan saat itu juga aku sadar Alfred memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

"_You're helping them?! I thought you were going to stop us!_"

"Ya! Dan kau tetap meladeni mereka! Itu membuatku berada di pihak mereka secara teknis! Kau melanggar peraturan, aku sudah berikan opsi untuk minta maaf, tapi kau memilih untuk bertarung! Terpaksa aku menghentikanmu dengan cara yang sama!" Aku menembakan peluru lagi, sepuluh peluru beruntun ke arahnya, ia menukik dan lenyap seperti asap, muncul lagi ditempat lain.

"Aku tak percaya ini! Kau berada di pihak lawan!" Alfred akhirnya mengincarku, ia menyerangku dengan cakar beracunnya, aku dapat menghindarinya berkat senjata-senjata rongsok ini, aku memasuki selai portalnya dan keluar ditempat lain.

"Adinda!" Kaoru memelukku, lebih tepatnya mendorongku, dan Alfred keluar dari portal selai stroberinya, ia sudah mengacungkan cakar ke depan, berniat menyerang kepalaku, mungkin merobek kepalaku? "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Terima kasih." Ia melepaskanku, "Alfred... saat ia marah, ini masih belum apa-apa." Aku mendorong Kaoru supaya tak ikut terkena serangan Alfred. "Menjauhlah."

"Tak apa, aku cepat dalam menghindar."

"Tapi masalah akan tambah runyam kalau salah satu dari kalian terluka." Aku mengambil senjata lain, terlihat agak aneh dengan kaca pembesar didalam lubang dibagian atasnya. "Aku akan melindungi Mei dan Lien, dan menghentikan Alfred, jika bisa."

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau menghentikan Alfred sebelum sihirmu hilang?"

"Memenjarakannya di penjara anti sihir dimensi dalam lubang dimensiku." Jawabku, "bahkan menggunakan buku dimensi tak dapat membantu. Penjara itu ada ditiap lubang dimensi milik tujuh _Saint dimension cat_."

"Pasti isinya penuh saat masa peperangan dulu?"

"Ya, sangat penuh. Aku butuh membuat lima lagi." Lien dan Mei menyerang Alfred, membuat Alfred sulit menyerangku lagi, aku membidik Alfred. "Ugh... cepat sekali."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tak ada, menyerang Alfred akan membuatnya beralih menyerang kalian bertiga." Aku berbicara sambil terus membidik Alfred, aku mendesis, desisan khas kucing. "Prr... prrr..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kesal." Aku akhirnya melepaskan tembakan, persis mengenai kaki Alfred, ia berteriak kesakitan. "Nah."

"Sadis?"

"Sekarang tinggal membawanya keluar dari sini."

Alfred menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, aku yakin ia akan membunuhku atau matanya akan menggelap dan melakukannya tanpa ia inginkan.

"_Why?!_"

"Kau selalu bermain, aku tak habis pikir, seingatku kau jauh lebih tua dariku bukan?" Matanya memancarkan cahaya kemerahan, menandakan kalau aku menguji emosinya lagi, ia bisa gelap mata. "Nurutlah padaku, sekali ini saja!"

"Apa alasannya?!"

"Musuhmu disini, dasar b*jingan!" Lien menyerang Alfred, dan mata Alfred sudah sepenuhnya memancarkan cahaya merah, ia gelap mata!

Alfred berbalik ke arah Lien, menyiapkan serangannya, yaitu kuku panjangnya yang sepenuhnya berubah menjadi keunguan, penuh dengan racun.

"Alfred! Kendalikan dirimu!" Aku melompat-lompat diatas rongsokan, berusaha menghentikannya, "Alfred! Dengar aku!"

"_I have no other f*cking choice anymore!_" Jeritnya, aku terus berlari kearahnya, "_don't come here!_"

"Al-!" Ia menyerang Lien, detik itu juga aku berusaha mengeluarkan sihir untuk mempercepat lompatanku dan...

"Adinda!" Kaoru menjerit.

*Craaass*

"Argh!" Aku menjerit kesakitan, cakarnya menembus perutku, dan aku terlontar kebelakang, yang persis ada portal stroberi, aku terpental terlalu jauh dan keluar, kembali ke gurun pasir.

* * *

_Kerajaan pasir, jalan utama kerajaan Hati. -Italy- :Flash Back:_

"Adinda pergi." Aku bergumam, "apa ia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ada Lien, Kaoru dan Mei, mereka bertiga dapat mengalahkan Alfred pastinya!" Yong berkata senang, ia duduk disamping jamurnya sambil memakan sesuatu, mie? Sepertinya mereka semua penggemar mie, termasuk Kiku.

"Tidak." Kiku membantah, "Alfred-san dapat membunuh semuanya saat gelap mata." Bulu kudukku berdiri, aku ingat waktu zaman perang dulu, saat aku, Kiku dan Ludy bertarung melawan Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Ivan, Wang Yao dan Matthew.

"Ada Nuna bukan?"

"Ia bukannya kehilangan sihirnya?" Chao mematahkan perkataan Yong, membuat Yong jengkel dan ia masuk ke dalam jamurnya. Aku, Chao dan Kiku tak berbicara lagi setelahnya, tak tahu topik apa yang akan diangkat.

"Jadi..." Aku memulai topik, terpaksa, "apa... Raja Edelstein akan melakukan apa pun demi politik?" Kiku menoleh kearahku, ia tertarik dengan pertanyaanku.

"Pertanyaan bagus!" Chao menepuk tangannya, "apa raja Edelstein akan melakukan apa saja demi politik, hmm?"

"Semuanya akan melakukan apa pun demi politik," tawa Kiku, "tapi semuanya juga diawasi. Masih ada _Saint dimension_ yang tetap bekerja dihari tua mereka." Kiku mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Jendral Vash Zwingli misalnya."

"Dan Arthur Kirkland kembar?" Tambah Chao, "kebanyakan kucing dimensi tak mau lagi bekerja."

"Tak perlu jadi kucing, Yao-hyung juga tak akan mau bekerja lagi, juga Rusa, Burung dan Anjing." Yong kembali nimbrung tanpa izin, "Nuna juga, biarpun ia duta besar dimensi ini dan duta besar kerajaan-kerajaan netral." Yong meminum jus, terlihat sangat enak, dan aku ingat aku belum sempat minum.

"Duta besar kerajaan netral?"

"Yah, kebanyakan kerajaan netral dipimpin oleh _Saint Dimension_, tapi kerajaan netral tak ada yang lebih lemah dari kerajaan yang... besar, seperti Hati, Sekop, Daun dan Berlian. Karena kebanyakan dari kerajaan netral memiliki kekuatan khusus dan... rahasia." Jelas Kiku, "seperti kerajaan pasir ini."

"Dan kerajaan besar menyeramkan! Kerajaan kegelapan! Dibelahan bumi lain!" Tambah Yong, "banyak kerajaan netral yang memilih bersembunyi."

"Ya. Terlalu banyak, membuat kedamaian sulit diraih lagi." Kiku menunduk. "Ah~... hari itu benar-benar membuatku rindu..."

"Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengingatnya dengan utuh... andai aku sudah dewasa." Yong memiringkan kepalanya, Chao juga, ia sepertinya masih jauh lebih muda dari Kiku.

*Pryakkk*

Bunyi menjijikan datang dari belakang kami, Adinda terpental keluar dari seperti... selai? Yang ada diatas piring? Adinda menghantam jamur milik Lien, Jamur itu meleleh karenanya. Kami semua melihat Adinda.

"Astaga!" Yong berteriak, tubuh Adinda berubah ungu, perutnya berdarah, sangat parah! Dan darahnya bercampur oleh racun ungu, yang familiar. Alfred? "Kau baik-baik saja?!" Adinda sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Adinda!" Suara Kaoru datang dan keluar dari sepiring selai itu, Kaoru dan lainnya keluar dari selai itu. "Adinda!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Kaoru!" Lien menepuk pundak Kaoru.

"_Sist?!_" Alfred keluar dari selai itu juga. "_Sist! Don't joking around!_" Kaoru melirik Alfred, menjotos persis diwajahnya dengan keras. Alfred terpental, tapi tak seperti sebelumnya, ia tak marah. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, bibirnya sobek dan juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau membunuhnya!" Jerit Kaoru, ia menangis.

"Racun itu bisa hilang... tapi..." Kiku berusaha menyentuh racun itu, tapi tak jadi, mungkin kulitnya dapat meleleh karenanya?

"Adinda!" Aku menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya, "kau kenapa?!"

"Jelas sekali Alfred gelap mata dan menyerang Adinda yang berusaha melerai... kami..." Mei langsung menunduk, rambutnya aneh, penuh dengan cairan merah muda yang seperti selai, dan terlihat lengket. "Oh seharusnya kita menuruti perkataannya!" Lien diam saja.

"A-aagghhh..." Adinda merintih dibawahku, ia membuka matanya yang sudah memerah, "b*jingan Alfred... agghh..."

"Kau akan mati!" Tangisku, "jangan berbicara!"

"Siapa... yang... akan mati... tolol?!" Adinda tertawa, tapi ia kembali merintih kesakitan, "argh... _well_... mungkin ini satu-satunya... cara... melerai kalian... belajarlah... dari kebodohan tololmu... Al..." Alfred hanya diam, ia menunduk, tapi ia berjalan kearah kami.

"_Sist... you're not going to die didn't you?! Tell me!_"

"Tentu saja tidak... tolol... biarpun... mati... aku tak mau... aku tak mau mati... belum..." Suara Adinda mulai terdengar berbisik, wajahnya menunjukan ketidak-berdayaannya. "Ugh..."

"Adinda!" Kaoru mendorong Yong untuk dapat melihat Adinda, "Adinda! Tidak..." ia menangis, "s-sebelum kau mati... aku ingin... aku ingin...!" Wajah kami semua memerah, kecuali Alfred dan Kiku. "A-aku... wo... wo ai-."

"Aku tahu..." Adinda tersenyum, "aku tahu, sudah lama... agh... memangnya... kau tak memperlihatkannya... hah?" Wajah Kaoru berubah sangat-sangat merah, terlihat bagai tomat yang sangat matang.

*Duarrr*

Ada ledakan tak jauh dari sini, pasir berhamburan kemana-mana, masuk ke mataku dan membuatnya gatal, apa lagi aku sedang menangis, air mata justru menangkap pasir-pasir tersebut.

"Ugh..." Aku mengucak mataku.

"Aiyah!" Suara pria, tapi agak... tinggi, "membuat keributan ada batasnya aru!" Kami semua melihat kearah asal ledakan dan mendapati kendaraan mondern dengan banyak hiasan dari jamur, Mei terlihat senang.

"Wang Yao-gege!"

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))

((Author akan pergi untuk kira-kira empat sampai enam hari kedepan, Author akan update cerita persis saat Author pulang! :D

Fav kalau suka ceritanya, Review kalau ada kesalahan atau komentar atau yg lain?, Follow kalau mau terus update dengan ceritanya! Itu akan membantu Author secara mental ^^, terima kasih!))


	8. Chapter 7 Heart Kingdom gate

**:-:Chapter 7 – Heart Kingdom Gate:-:**

* * *

_Kerajaan pasir, jalan utama Kerajaan Hati._

"Wang Yao-gege!" Jerit Mei dengan senang, "Wang Yao-gege! Adinda-" Ia menunjuk ke arah Adinda yang sekarat, Yao awalnya menunjukan ekspresi agak kaget, tapi setelahnya ia berusaha menangkan diri lagi. Ia berjalan kearah kami, dan akhirnya aku sadar ia menggunakan pakaian kekaisaran China, aku ingat ia pernah memamerkannya di pertemuan negara-negara di dimensiku, ia juga memiliki telinga kelinci panjang berwarna coklat tanah yang hangat.

"Aiyah! Merepotkan saja! Ini pasti perbuatanmu kan aru?!" Yao menuduh Alfred, Alfred tak menjawab, ia bisa saja berbohong, tapi aku yakin rasa bersalahnya jauh lebih besar, sampai ia tak bisa berbohong sama sekali.

"_Yes.. pretty much..._" Jawabnya lemah, ia sepernya memang gelap mata, tatapannya kosong melihat Adinda yang terluka parah.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya, kalian semua, tenang sajalah aru." Yao menerobos kami, ia mengeluarkan sihir dari kedua tangannya, tapi ada sensasi aneh di dalam sihir itu, aku merasakan 'Penyembuhan' atau 'Antidot'. Aku awalnya tak paham, tapi aku melihat lututku yang terluka, dan luka itu hilang.

"Veh!" Aku menoleh kearah Adinda, lukanya juga lama-kelamaan hilang, dan ia siuman. "Adinda!"

"Adinda..." Kaoru terlihat yang paling lega diantara semuanya, bahkan aku juga. Adinda melirik Alfred, Alfred menunduk, ia terlihat sangat menyesal melakukan kekacauan, itu pikiranku sih...

"Al..." Adinda bergumam pelan, tangannya menyentuh leher Alfred, Alfred bergidik pada awalnya, "..."

"_I am very sorry sist..._" Adinda tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Kau... kau harus bayar apa yang telah kau lakukan, sialan!" Adinda menjitak kepala Alfred, lalu menjotosnya dihidung, hidung Alfred patah karenanya, ia merintih. Kami semua membelalak kaget, tak dapat berbicara, "berharap ampun padaku, sialan! Bersyukurlah kau tak membuat kekacauan di Kerajaan besar!"

"_I guess... I can't..._" Alfred terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aiyah! Telat sudah untuk berbohong aru!" Yao tak mau menyembuhkan hidung Alfred, tapi ia sepertinya gatal ingin sekali menyembuhkannya, "kau jahil bukan? Kau menyiram kerajaan Daun dengan selai stroberi lengket menjijikan dan manismu aru?" Adinda membelalak, melihat Alfred, dan Alfred menggeleng-geleng sambil berusaha lari dari Adinda.

"Alfred!" Adinda mengejar Alfred, Alfred berlari, memantul diatas pasir, tapi ia benar-benar terlihat ketakutan pada Adinda. "Kembali kau!"

"_Hell no!_" Jawab Alfred, kami semua awalnya tak bisa tertawa karena perubahan situasi yang dadakan, tapi akhirnya Yong tertawa, diikuti Mei dan akhirnya aku dan lainnya melanjutkan. "_I already apologize! Geez!_"

"Tak cukup!" Jerit Adinda, "kau tahu berapa masalah kau timbulkan hanya demi kesenangan semata?! Mana kedewasaanmu?!" Kami semua kembali tertawa, "argh!" Adinda frustasi karena tak bisa menangkap Alfred. "Seharusnya benar kata Kiku! Seharusnya Arthur saja yang ikut! Bukan kau!" Adinda berbalik meninggalkan Alfred yang menatap Adinda dengan sedih.

"_Don't..._" Ia bergumam, "maafkan aku. Kau boleh menghajarku di bagian mana saja, tapi... jangan pernah bilang kalau Arthur lebih baik dariku..." Adinda tersenyum.

"Kalian melewati tempat ini saja aru?" Tanya Yao, akhirnya bosan dengan drama saudara antara Adinda dan Alfred, "mampir dulu aru!"

"Saya tak yakin kami memiliki waktu." Kiku menjelaskan, "tapi mungkin beberapa menit dapat ditolerir." Ia menerimanya! Padahal ia sendiri yang bilang untuk tak mampir!

"Oh, tunggu, siapa gadis... ini aru?" Tanya Yao, menunjukku dengan tak sopan, aku hanya menaikan bahuku dengan tersinggung.

"Feliciana Vargas." Jawab Yong, "ia salah satu teman dari nuna dan hyung." Yong merangkulku dengan keras, "manis ya?"

"... Yong, jaga sikapmu aru." Yao menatapnya dengan kejam, Yong menarik kembali tangannya, menjauh dariku. "Ia... dari dimensi lain aru?" tanya Yao pada Adinda yang sedang menjitaki Alfred.

"... Ya." Jawab Adinda, ia terlihat agak tak enak, Yao menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku dengar kau kehilangan sihir dimensimu aru."

"Ya, memang." Jawabnya, melepaskan Alfred, wajahnya memar, membuatku jadi sadar harus berhati-hati dan jangan sampai membuat Adinda marah. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya..."

"Bagaimana ia bisa melewati lubang dimensimu kalau sihir dimensimu saja sudah menghilang aru? Bukannya lubang dimensimu juga akan tertutup aru?" Yao bersandar di kendaraan jamur yang hancur.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kiku berterima kasih, awalnya aku tak tahu, lalu aku sadar, pasti Kiku berbuat sesuatu.

"Sama-sama." Adinda tersenyum, "kak Honda lah yang berhasil menyegelnya, sudah lama tersegel." Eh? Aku tak paham apa yang mereka katakan sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa ku pinta, aku menutup mulutku saat semua orang melihat kearahku.

"Jangan buang waktu, ayo ke kerajaan aru."

* * *

Wang Yao mengantarkan kami ke reruntuhan bangunan. Reruntuhannya terlihat seperti pasir yang dipadatkan dengan air, banyak juga yang sudah rontok seutuhnya. Reruntuhan bangunan ini sangatlah lebar, ada juga pilar yang masih berdiri. Keadaan tempat ini seperti setting film horor, akan lebih menyeramkan lagi malam nanti.

"Kau tahu... kau selalu bisa membuatku sedih bukan main." Keluh Alfred pada Yao, Yao hanya senyum-senyum, "_i hate you so much..._"

"Aiyah! Sudahlah! Itu masa lalu aru!" Yao masih menuntun kami melewati reruntuhan, aku berjalan persis dibelakang Adinda, ia memegangi tanganku seolah aku dapat diculik kapan saja, ia jadi semakin waspada denganku.

"Anu, Adinda... tempat apa ini?" Bisikku pada Adinda, ia melirikku sebelum membiarkan matanya menjelajahi tempat ini sendiri.

"Kerajaan milik Al," jawabnya singkat, "hancur waktu pertarungan melawan si maniak teh, kak Honda dan... kurasa satunya kau tak perlu tahu." Ia berhenti berbicara, itu membuatku sangat penasaran dengan siapa lagi yang satunya.

"Siapa?"

"Kau tak mau tahu, kau juga tak harus tahu, ia penghuni area kegelapan, kau bisa dipenggal hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya." Ancamannya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, biarpun hanya sedikit menyurutkan rasa ingin tahuanku. Aku menyimpan ini dalam-dalam, _siapa yang satunya lagi? Kenapa aku tak mau tahu?_

"Satu pertanyaan lagi." Aku berbisik, "Alfred dulu adalah raja?"

"Ya, aku juga, sampai sekarang masih." Ia tersenyum bangga. "Tapi kau tak perlu tahu kerajaanku bagaimana dan dimana." Satu lagi rahasia... "Kau tahu sendiri sifat Alfred, baru beberapa tahun, kerajaannya hancur berkeping."

"Karena jahil?"

"Menculik kucing peliharaan Kiku, Tama namanya." Ia tertawa pelan, "Kiku dan Arthur dulu menjadi partner sementara, aku sedang berada diluar dimensi. Alfred dan Wang Yao juga saat itu partner, karena Herakles sedang melakukan misi penting dengan timnya. Dan kau lihat saja sifat Alfred dan Arthur yang bertolak belakang, itulah munculnya pertengkaran."

"Veehh... jadi Alfred sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Adinda melirikku dengan sinis, ia menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali?"

"Lebih buruk." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Ia jadi makin kekanak-kanakan... beruntung waktu sedang krisis tahun kemarin-kemarin, aku masih memiliki sihirku." Ia mendesah berat, aku diam sejenak, tak mau membuatnya lebih sedih lagi.

"Nah, disini tempatnya aru." Yao menunjuk ke ruangan yang masih utuh, ukurannya sepuluh kali sepuluh meter, lumayan besar. Ia membuka pintu, dan kami melihat lubang dihadapan kami, lubang gelap tapi ada kerlap-kerlip indah, _lubang dimensi?_ "Benar aru. Ini lubang dimensi aru." Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, Yao menunjukan rel kereta yang menuruninya. Berbeda dengan lubang dimensi Adinda yang vertikal, lubang ini miring, aku tak dapat menghitung seberapa miring lubang ini.

"Lubangnya miring..." Gumam Alfred, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Aiyah! Tipuan mata aru!" Tawa Yao dengan bangga, "rel keretanya melewati atau menyeberangi lubang aru! Jadi lubangnya sebenarnya lebar dan masih vertikal aru!" Jelasnya, teoriku dipatahkannya.

"L-lubangnya besar sekali..." Bisikku, Yao melirikku senang, ia terlihat sangat bangga dengan tipuan matanya.

"Inovasi baru aru!"

"Pintu masuk lubang dimensi Gilbo juga stasiun kereta..." Kata Adinda sambil tersenyum, "peniru ulung..."

"Aiyah aiyah!" Yao tertawa keras, "aku kelinci dimensi aru! Ini lubang milik Heracles aru!" Ia menaruh semua rasa malunya di bahu Heracles, andai Heracles tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan? "Sudahlah! Ayo naik aru!" Ia menunjukan kereta panjang terbuat dari jamur, terlihat agak aneh, tapi ada ukiran dipinggirannya, membentu ukiran indah yang pernah ku lihat.

"Tetap dekat padaku Feliciano. Alfred, kau duduk dengan kak Honda." Perintah Adinda terdengar menyeramkan untukku dan Alfred, kami tak mampu protes-aku memang tak mau protes-, Kiku setuju karena takut ada kekacauan selanjutnya yang ditimbulkan Alfred.

"Adinda..." Kaoru berada disampingku secara tiba-tiba, aku akhirnya sadar apa yang Kaoru inginkan.

"Veh~ Aku akan duduk bersama Kiku dan Alfred saja ya~?" Aku melepas genggaman tangan Adinda, ia berusaha meraih tanganku lagi, tapi Kaoru lebih cepat dan berhasil menarik tangan Adinda. Lien, Mei, Yong dan Chao melihatku, mereka semua berbisik sesuatu, seperti 'Terima kasih' dalam bahasa mereka sendiri, aku mengangguk.

"Duduklah bersamaku, pemandangannya jauh lebih indah." Alasan yang tak masuk akal? Adinda juga terlihat sama-sama bingung denganku. "Kemarilah."

".. Oke..." Ia tak dapat menolak, aku tahu ia pasti juga tak mau melukai hati Kaoru...

"Feliciana-san, duduklah." Kiku menepuk kursi disampingnya yang bersampingan dengan jendela, aku dengan semangat berjalan kearahnya, duduk dan langsung melihat keluar jendela.

"Sudah duduk semua aru?" Tanya Yao, jawabannya dapat ia lihat sendiri... "bersiaplah aru! Pasang sabuk pengaman! Kecepatannya akan sama seperti _Jet coaster_ aru!" Alfred berjingkat-jingkat senang. Kami semua memasang sabuk pengaman-yang entah dari mana dan bagaimana membuatnya-.

"Lihatlah nuna!" Bisik Yong sambil menepuk pundakku, ia duduk persis dibelakangku, kami berdua melihat Adinda, ia terlihat agak tak nyaman, wajahnya juga sedikit merona, sebaliknya, Kaoru terlihat sangat senang. "Anak muda zaman sekarang..."

"Kau juga masih muda." Tawa Kiku pelan, "biarkan saja."

"Tentu saja!" Yong menjawab, ia kembali duduk. "Hei, Feliciana, mau jalan-jalan ke ruanganku?" Tanya Yong, suaranya serius.

"Si, boleh saja."

"Nanti ya~!" Ia terdengar sangat senang.

"Mesin menyala! Selamat bersenang-senang aru!"

Bunyi menderu datang dari bekalang kami, bunyi itu sangat berisik, tapi tak beberapa lama, suaranya memelan, atau telingaku langsung terbiasa dengan suaranya? Aku juga baru sadar kalau keretanya sudah jalan sedari mesin dinyalakan, aku dengan segera melihat jendela luar.

"Veh!" Indahnya! Lubang ini tak ada sama sekali benda yang melayang tak beraturan, semuanya terlihat mengantri dan melayang digaris yang sama! Menciptakan pemandangan hebat! Seperti air terjun!

"Lama tak melihatnya." Kiku tersenyum, "Heracles-san memang luar biasa." Aku juga ikut memujinya, dan aku sadar, yang melayang-layang bukanlah benda yang ia sukai, atau yang berkaitan dengan yang ia sukai,-Adinda yang memiliki meja belajar dan lainnya karena senang dengan pengetahuan, atau Alfred yang menyukai senjata-senjata-, benda yang melayang adalah kendi-kendi yang melayang sesuai ukurannya, bentuk dan ukiran dipinggirannya sangat indah.

"Sayangnya, hanya sebentar." Alfred menaruh tangannya yang dilipat dibelakang kepala, ia menaruh kakinya diatas kursi penumpang didepan kami, sangat tak sopan!

"Aiyah! Anggap saja kau hanya bisa melihatnya sekali!" Yao protes, "kau hanya bisa menaiki ini saat ada aku saja aru! Bersyukurlah aru!" Ia melipat tangannya didada sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan marah. "Tapi acara belum selesai! Kita belum memasuki kecepatan _Jet Coaster_, nikmatilah!" Ia berpengangan pada tiang yang terbuat dari kayu, dan tiba-tiba kami semua seperti ditarik ke belakang, kecepatannya luar biasa, semua yang ada diluar sudah tak dapat dilihat lagi!

"_Faster!_" Alfred tertawa senang, ia berpengangan pada kayu diatasnya, aku berpegangan pada kursi penumpang didepanku. Cepat sekali! Aku khawatir kalau kita akan menabrak benda didepan kami!

"Hmmm!" Adinda terlihat sangat tegang, "k-kapan kita sampai?!" Ia cemas akan kecepatannya, kurasa ia juga takut bisa terjadi kecelakaan.

"_What's wrong sist? You scared?_" Alfred tertawa keras, Adinda tak menjawab, dan benar, Adinda takut akan kecepatan. "_Why? You doesn't seems scared when you're riding that crazy bycycle!_"

"M-masalahnya, aku yang mengendarainya! Aku bisa mengendalikannya!" Suaranya pecah, sangat parau dan gemetaran, "pelankan sedikit!" Adinda menutup matanya.

"Tak apa, Adinda-jiejie~! Kita tak akan menabrak!" Mei menghibur Adinda, tapi itu tak membantunya, Adinda masih menutup matanya. "Lien-jiejie...~"

"Tak apa Adinda, tenang saja." Lien mengelus kepala Adinda, Kaoru melirik Lien, matanya penuh kemarahan, dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu hanya dengan tatapan. "Ups." Lien menarik tangannya kembali.

_Kaoru sangat protektif..._

"Hahahaha! Nikmatilah nak! Anak muda zaman sekarang harus berani aru!" Yao terlihat sangat puas dapat menakuti Adinda.

Kecepatan kereta bertambah, Adinda menangis karenanya, ia terisak, tubuhnya gemetaran, tangan Kaoru sudah merangkul bahu Adinda, yang biasanya Adinda akan menyingkirkannya-tebakanku saja-.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Kiku padaku, aku menggeleng.

"Aku suka kecepatan." Senyumku, Kiku mengangguk, wajahnya agak lebih rileks, pasti ia mengkhawatirkanku... yang mengingatkanku pada Kiku yang _asli_... Tapi Kiku yang sebenarnya takut pada kecepatan, dan ia terlihat sebaliknya, ia sangat menikmati kecepatan.

"Kita sampai." Chao mengumumkan, suara deru mesin kembali terdengar, dan makin lama makin samar.

"Ayo turun aru!" Yao berjalan menuruni kereta, diikuti Yong, Mei, Lien dan Chao, lalu Alfred dan Kiku. Saat hendak turun, aku melirik Adinda, dan melihat wajahnya yang pucat bagai sudah mati.

"Adinda?" Aku berjalan kearahnya, matanya kosong, menatap lantai sambil berpegangan pada tiang, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ku harap..." suaranya bergetar, tubuhnya juga begitu. Kaoru merangkul Adinda sambil memegangi bahunya, "mana Al?"

"S-sudah turun..."

"Alfred!" Ia menjerit, memanggil Alfred, suaranya sangat parau, membuatku makin khawatir kondisinya.

"_Yes?_" Alfred muncul dibalik pintu keluar kereta, hanya kepalanya, aku nyaris lompat karena kaget.

"B-bantu aku..." Adinda berusaha berjalan, kakinya gemetaran hebat, ia meraih-raih tangannya ke arah Alfred, Alfred mendengus malas lalu menangkap Adinda, menggendongnya dipunggung dan turun dari kereta, Kaoru terlihat sangat cemburu.

"Ada aku disini, kenapa selalu Alfred?" Kaoru berbicara padaku?

"T-tak tahu..."

"Saat dimana ada Adinda, Alfred selalu disana, menganggu semuanya, membuat sulit situasi, mengacau dan menghancurkan yang ku rencanakan." Ia melirikku, "kenapa Adinda tak menyukaiku?"

"A-aku tak tahu..." Aku kembali teringat pada Adinda di dimensiku, sifatnya sama dengan Adinda, persis, dan Alfred di dimensiku selalu lengket bersamanya. Ikatan diplomasi... pasti itu juga berlaku disini, tapi ikatan yang lainnya, "mungkin mereka mengikat sesuatu?"

"Mengikat apa?"

"Pertemanan?"

"Pertemanan tak akan sejauh ini..."

"Saudara?" Tebakanku yang satu ini tak dapat dijawab oleh Kaoru, "mungkin karena mereka sama-sama kucing dimensi... Yao Wang juga takut pada Adinda, mungkin itu berlaku sebaliknya pada Alfred."

"Ya, mungkin." Ia setuju, "kesempatanku hanya saat Adinda memilki pertemuan dengan Yao-gege, karena aku tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini kecuai seizin Yao-gege..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kami pasukan khusus kerajaan, terutama aku, tangan kanan Yao-gege, dan adik langsungnya..." Jelasnya, "aku tak bisa pergi seenaknya, apa lagi aku hanya bisa satu kali mengendalikan dimensi dalam satu tahun."

"Veh! Satu tahun?!"

"Ya, karena kami sendiri belum bisa menguasai sihir kegelapan." Ia mendesah, ada suara keras datang dari pintu kereta.

"Hoi! Mau sampai kapan disitu?!" Itu Yong, ia terlihat agak kesal, "ayolah!"

"Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi, aku tahu kau lebih memihakku dari pada Alfred." Ia menepuk tanganku pelan sambil tersenyum, anehnya, senyumannya menunjukan sesuatu, rencana.

* * *

"Makanan aniki selalu nomor satu." Senyum Kiku, kami makan siang terlebih dahulu di desa dalam tanah, hanya sebentar, aku dan Kaoru dapat menyelesaikannya cepat karena kami akan berbicara sesuatu... soal cinta...

"Disini." Kaoru membukakan pintu besar berwarna merah, "masuklah, ini kamarku." Jantungku berdetak kencang, bukan karena hanya kami berdua-aku tentu saja _bukan_ homo-, tapi membayangkan kamar unik macam apa yang akan ku temui, dan aku tak menyesalinya.

"Veh! Besarnya!" Kamar besar yang tak memiliki sudut, bentuknya bulat. Langit-langitnya tinggi, mungkin empat meter, ada hiasan yaitu ukiran yang timbul, sangat artistik! Aku suka sekali!

"Silahkan duduk." Ia menawariku duduk di sofa yang pinggirannya adalah kayu, dengan bantal empuk berwarna merah, disablon dengan gambar tanaman berwarna emas, elegan sekali. "Jadi..." ia mulai berbicara sambil menaruh teh, warnanya hitam... "kau teman Adinda?"

"S-si..." Aku mengambil teh, menghirupnya, dan menyesapnya, enak! Tapi agak pahit.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Alf-."

"A-aku teman barunya, aku tak banyak tahu soal itu..." Jawabku, menaruh teh kembali dimeja kayu yang unik. "Tapi Alfred dan Adinda dekat sebagai saudara, itu satu-satunya yang kuketahui."

"Terima kasih." Ia duduk dikursi, menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran, "mungkin memang tak ada harapan."

"J-jangan menyerah!" Aku langsung mengeluarkan kalimat itu, "Adinda tak memiliki orang yang ia sukai!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin soal itu?" Tanyanya sinis, "Adinda memang sudah cukup lama putus dengan si kepala tulip, tapi aku yakin tak semudah itu ia melupakannya," ia mendesah berat, kasihan sekali... "tapi aku yakin sekali kalau aku bisa mengubah jalur... hatinya... jadi aku tak pernah menyerah... dan ternyata Yao-gege mendukung, mungkin karena semenjak Adinda dicampakan oleh si kepala tulip, ekonomi kerajaan-kerajaan besar anjlok." Jadi berpacaran pun bisa berefek besar pada kerajaan-kerajaan... "dan jika aku bisa mendapatkan Adinda, bukan hanya betapa senang aku akan menjadi, tapi juga kerajaan Yao-gege dan Adinda bisa bersekutu untuk memberantas kemunafikan kerajaan-kerajaan besar."

"A-aku boleh bertanya?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya, jadi bertanyalah."

"Apa kerajaan Hati, Daun, dan Sekop akan menghalalkan apa saja untuk memperbesar kerajaan mereka?" Pertanyaan pada Chao, karena masih pensaran, aku menanyakannya pada Kaoru, kurasa ia lebih tahu. Ia melihatku dengan kaget.

"Pertanyaan bagus..." Ia tersenyum, menyesap tehnya sendiri, cukup banyak dan lama, lalu ia menaruh cangkirnya, "ya, mereka akan melakukan apa saja demi kerajaan. Lagi pula, raja Edelstein, ratu Elizaveta, dan raja Gilbert bersaudara, mereka dapat bersatu untuk menginvasi kerajaan netral sesuka mereka, mereka juga memiliki pasukan dimensi." Eh? Jahat sekali! "mereka dibesarkan saat masa-masa peperangan haus darah dan kejam, membuat hati mereka menjadi batu."

"Aku paham sekarang..." Aku menunduk, merenungkan semuanya. _Dunia ini berbeda, berbeda dengan duniaku. Adinda benar, seharusnya aku tak menanggapi 'teman-teman'ku yang ada disini, mereka bukan temanku yang asli_.

"Permisi~" Seseorang membuka pintu, kami berdua menoleh, dan kepala Yong muncul, "tapi aku yang mengundangnya duluan ke kamarku~." Ia berjalan masuk, menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

"Yong!" Bentak Kaoru, "sopan santunmu!" Yong melepaskan tanganku, tapi menyambut tanganku lagi, dengan lebih lembut. Kaoru berdiri, "dimana Adinda?"

"Ia berbincang bersama hyung, aku tak sendiri dengan Feliciana." Yong mengangkat bahunya, "akan ada sedikit 'pertemuan' dikamarku." Yong menaik turunkan alisnya, tak ada reaksi dari Kaoru, "ayo Felician-"

"Aku ikut." Kaoru berjalan melewati kami, sifatnya kembali seperti pangeran es. Yong mengangkat bahunya, ia melirikku lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo?"

* * *

_Ruang pribadi Yong Soo, desa dalam tanah, kerajaan Pasir. -Indonesia-_

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberitahukan informasi ini dulu." Yong memulai, kami semua duduk rapi dikursi, dan sekali lagi dengan Kaoru yang lengket denganku.

"Katakan." Perintah Kaoru.

"Aku dulu bergabung organisasi rahasia dibawah pengawasan raja Edelstein, aku ingat sekali mereka membuat pasukan dimensi dengan tujuan tercela."

"Tercela?" Kak Honda agak terganggu, "yang jahat?"

"Kerajaan dituntut untuk menuntun kedamaian bagi warganya." Jelasku, "aku kira kau bekerja sama dengan kerajaan sekop dulu..." Ia mengangguk yang berarti 'ya'.

"Benar kata nuna, demi kedamaian, mereka boleh menabur perang, sebenarnya agak munafik, dan jelas sekali mereka membuat ini permainan peperangan yang tersembunyi dibalik kata-kata perdamaian." Yong menggaruk hidungnya pelan, sepertinya ingin bersin karena bau teh yang menyengat "Oke, kembali ke topik. Aku dulu bertugas memberikan dan mengirim berkas-berkas ke penjuru kerajaan-mereka tak berani menggunakan kurir, tentu saja-, dan aku sempat iseng membaca isinya,

"Aku menemukan daftar kelinci dan kucing dimensi yang belum bisa mereka dapatkan-aku tak tahu kenapa Rusa, Anjing dan Burung tidak termasuk-, nama Yao-hyung, Kiku-hyung, nuna, Alfred dan Arthy masuk ke dalam daftar,

"Aku lanjut membaca dokumen yang lainnya, dokumen itu berisi 'Bagaimana cara menciptakan sihir dimensi', aku sedikit memperlajarinya, tapi itu sangat beresiko, aku ingat perkataan Kiku-hyung, kau tak bisa belajar sihir dimensi, kau latih dirimu dan dapatkan sihir dimensi sebagai hasilnya,

"Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan akhirnya hal yang sulit aku katakan..." Ia menelan ludah, "itu daftar nama-nama orang yang tewas karena gagal 'mempelajari' sihir dimensi. Didaftar itu juga ditulis kenapa, dan bagiamana bisa mati." Terlalu kaget, aku berdiri sambil menghantam meja dengan telapak tanganku, kemarahan menyelimuti hatiku.

"Apa?!" Jeritku, "bukannya secara undang-undang tak ada yang boleh mempelajarinya tanpa seizin para pemilik sihir dimensi?!" Yong mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu kenapa mereka membuat organisasi rahasia, mereka tak mau kalian tahu." Jelasnya, "yah, kurasa kalian tahu sekarang."

"Kenapa mereka membentuk pasukan dimensi, kalau membentuknya saja nyaris mustahil?" Feliciano melontarkan pertanyaan hebat! Apa tujuan mereka?

"Itu kenapa aku memberitahukan ini pada kalian semua, mungkin kalian tahu?"

"Aku tak bisa menyimpulkan semudah itu..." kak Honda langsung berbicara saat kami semua meliriknya, "tapi ini bisa jadi ada hubungannya dengan pencurian sihir Adinda-san."

"Tentu saja ini bersangkutan!" Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi, "mungkin mereka membagikan sihirnya dan blam! Pasukannya sempurna!"

"Tapi apa tujuan mereka?" Tanya Mei dengan bosan.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan permainan 'perdamaian', satu kerajaan dengan kekuatan dimensi yang berlebihan dapat menghancurkan tiga kerajaan lain." Jelasku, "aku tak tahu apa yang menyenangkan dari menjadi pemimpin dari sebegitu besar kerajaan."

"Kekuasaan besar, mereka bisa bermalas-malasan." Chao menebak, "dan tentu saja, kesenangan manusiawi." Mendengarnya membuatku berpikiran sesuatu yang ambigu.

"Manusiawi..." Lien bergumam, jelas sekali ia berpikiran sama denganku, atau lebih, wajahnya merona.

"Kita terlalu banyak berpikiran negatif, coba pikirkan, mungkin mereka berniat baik?" Kaoru akhirnya angkat bicara, "bisa jadi keinginan mereka memang kedamaian?"

"Tak ada kedamaian mutlak." Aku memiringkan bibirku, "lagi pula, jika memang niat mereka baik, mereka tak akan mencuri sihirku dengan sangat kasar dan tak manusiawi, dan mereka tahu aku akan membunuh mereka bahkan jika mereka mengambil sedikit bagian sihirku." Dapat kurasakan tubuh Kaoru yang menegang saat mendengarnya.

"Adinda benar, tak ada kedamaian mutlak selama keempat pemimpin tak bisa akur." kak Honda berada dipihakku, "mereka hanya ingin kekuasaan, itu yang bisa kutangkap."

"Mungkin kalian bisa dapat informasi lebih jika menanyakannya pada raja Edelstein?" Mei mengusulkan, "kebetulan juga aku dengar banyak informasi baru yang segar, kalian bisa mendapatkan banyak petunjuk."

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." Feliciano terlihat sedang berpikir, sesuatu. "Anu, aku tadi sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Kaoru. Ketiga kerajaan menghalalkan segala cara demi kerajaan mereka, mungkin bukan hanya secara logika mereka ingin kerajaan yang lebih makmur, tapi mungkin mereka memiliki dendam leluhur secara pribadi, bisa jadi mereka berperang demi menenangkan leluhur mereka."

"Dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan itu?" Tanyaku, aku tahu sekarang ekspresiku pasti sangat aneh, "apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

"S-si..." ia mengangguk pelan, "kakekku kalah dalam peperangan, biarpun tak banyak rasa dendam yang ia tinggalkan, tapi aku masih sedih kehilangannya, itu juga kadang memotivasi untuk menang dalam perang."

"Kau pernah ikut perang?" Tanya Yong, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat, "hei! Bagaimana rasanya?!"

"Si, aku pernah ikut berperang." Jawab Feliciano, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan satunya lagi, dan membuatku berasumsi pasti ia teringat kenangan yang tak enak.

"Apa enak?!"

"Yong." Aku menghentikannya, "tapi Feliciana ada benarnya, bisa jadi dendam leluhur masih tertanam." kak Kiku yang biasanya membantah semua kesimpulanku, kali ini terdiam.

"Dendam terhadap siapa? Kita?" Alfred terbangun dari tidurnya, "_cuz' they doesn't seems to like us anymore, they also doesn't tell us about their plan, maybe we're a cockroach for them?_" Ia menyimpulkan lagi.

"Kita, pengendali dimensi, atau kita negara netral?" Tanya Lien, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Mei.

"_We, as a neutral kingdom of course_."

"Kenapa kita masalah buat mereka?" Mei kini yang penasaran, "kita tak pernah mengumbarkan peperangan, kita juga tak pernah mengambil ransum, kita tak pernah mengganggu mereka."

"Area kegelapan, Alfred, _Viking_, _Polar army_ dan Penjual kendi." Aku menyebutkan satu-satu si pembawa masalah ke kerajaan besar, Alfred menyipitkan matanya, melirikku dengan tak percaya, "kau baru saja nyaris membunuhku, kau bilang itu apa? Bukan masalah?" Ia tak menjawab.

"Kurasa kita memang agak menyusahkan, tapi tak mungkin dapat membuat mereka sebegitu bencinya pada kita hingga ingin menginvasi kita." Chao berpendapat, "pasti ada satu hal yang sebegitu pentingnya hingga mengambil sihir Adinda."

"Konflik kerajaan?" Lien menebak.

"Konflik antara para raja-ratu?" Tebak Mei.

"Masalah pribadi?" Feliciano ikut menebak.

"Kalian membuatku pusing..." Komentarku sambil memutar bola mataku. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita konfirmasi sendiri."

"Dan kurasa kita harus pergi." kak Honda berdiri setelah selesai menyesap habis tehnya. "Kita tak sempat berbincang banyak pada aniki, tolong sampaikan maafku yang sebesar-besarnya karena kami buru-buru."

* * *

_Jalan utama Kerajaan Hati, hutan ?. -Italy-_

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami, Alfred kembali tertidur, Adinda menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi panjang dan terlihat serius. Aku hanya terdiam, memikirkan dan mencerna keanehan ini... kami... mengendarai kaki seribu...

"Kau terlihat kurang nyaman dengan kendaraan ini, Feliciano-san." Kiku sedang minum teh, ia duduk disampingku. Kaki seribu ini memiliki sadel yang dibagian atasnya dibangun seperti bangunan kecil setinggi satu setengah meter yang terbuat dari kayu, ada kursi dan tiang kayu yang menyangga atap-tak ada pintu atau jendela, sangat terbuka, jadi seperti kereta kayu zaman dulu-. Aku agak menyukai dimensi ini yang selalu memiliki ukiran dibagian atau disuatu tempat/benda yang agak polos dan biasa.

"Tenang saja, kaki seribu ini tak beracun." ia tersenyum, "berbeda dengan kaki seribu ukuran telapak tangan."

"A-aku tidak takut pada kaki seribunya, aku hanya-..." -Tak bisa mencerna semua keanehan yang dijejali kepadaku hanya dalam dua hari, aku tak cukup fantasi untuk menganggap ini normal dan terpukau karenanya.

"Aku selalu tak suka bertemu dengan orang banyak, mereka pasti melihatku dengan tatapan aneh." Akhirnya Adinda berbicara, ia rebah dikursi kayu sambil melihat keluar. "Hutan selalu memukau ya?"

"Si." Jawabku. Ya, hutan satu ini berbeda dengan hutan yang kami lewati tadi, hutan ini sangat belukar, pohonnya tinggi, kira-kira empat meter dan ada yang lebih tinggi, pohonnya juga sangat beragam, dedaunannya berbentuk aneh, ada juga yang bermotif kotak-kotak seperti pakaian. "Aku kadang terpukau dengan keindahan motif, juga keindahan ukiran dikursi ini."

"Hahaha, banyak yang suka menghabiskan waktu melakukan hal yang berseni, kadang aku juga begitu, contohnya membuat lampion raksasa-yang sangat keren, karena aku bisa menaikinya-, dan membuat pesawat zeppelin-nama yang dimensi kalian gunakan untuk kendaraan terbang-." Ia tersenyum sambil memberitahukannya, aku terpukau kalau ia juga membuat hal yang agak normal untukku.

"Balon terbangmu juga sangat hebat, Adinda-san, aku ingin sekali mengendarai kendaraan terbangmu lain waktu." mata Kiku bercahaya, ia pasti benar-benar ingin menaikinya.

"Apa jarang ada kendaraan terbang disini?"

"Ya, kebanyakan menggunakan kendaraan darat karena lebih mudah dikendalikan, ada juga yang lebih suka mengendarai naga atau burung." Aku kembali terpukau dengan kata 'naga'.

"N-naga? Dari mana mereka mendapatkan naga?"

"Tentu saja membudidayakannya, ada peternakan naga, ada juga sekolah untuk mempelajari naga." Jelas Kiku, "tapi biaya membeli dan bersekolah disekolah naga itu sangat tinggi." Aku mengangguk paham.

"Apa sulit mencari naga?" Aku merasa agak tak enak karena bertanya terlalu banyak.

"Tidak terlalu, aku punya lima." Adinda menyombongkan diri, "dua sudah tiada, usia naga tak sepanjang pengendali dimensi." Ia terdengar sangat sedih, tapi ia justru tersenyum yang membuatku terluka melihat ekspresinya.

"Ah, kita sampai." Kiku memberitahukan, kami semua menoleh kearah depan kami, kaki seribu juga sudah berhenti.

Gerbang- tembok lebih tepatnya, tembok raksasa, menjulang tinggi, yang kira-kira tujuh meter. Gerbangnya terbuat dari besi berwarna merah dengan motif hati yang sangat banyak dan beraturan dengan garis-garis putih sebagai tambahannya, ada mutiara berbentuk hati raksasa ditengahnya berwarna merah terang, aku juga melihat sedikit cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh gerbangnya. Disisi gerbang terdapat bangunan lingkaran yang sangat tak terlalu lebar dengan jendela merah mencolok. Banyak penjaga yang memunculkan diri mereka, ada juga penjaga yang terbang mendekati kami.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya si penjaga, mengacungkan tongkat besar dengan sekali lagi batu berbentuk hati yang bercahaya. Mereka menggunakan kain panjang seperti _Musketeer_ kak Francis dengan motif seperti tanda tambah dan Hati ditiap kotaknya.

"Saya Kiku Honda, salah satu dari kelinci dimensi dan veteran _Saint Dimension_. Saya juga penjaga gedung jam di area timur." Kiku keluar, ia berada diatas atap. "Ada Adinda Sulistiani Putri juga, duta besar kerajaan netral, dan duta besar kerajaan-kerajaan, juga kucing dimensi dan Veteran _Saint Dimension_." Adinda memiliki banyak julukan ya?

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya salah satunya yang pakiaiannya lebih tebal, ia menggunakan jubah dengan rantai penyambung, sepertinya atasan penjaga.

"Jaga sikap kalian." Adinda turun tangan, "kalian tahu? Dengan tidak membiarkan kami lewat, kalian bisa kami bunuh?" Suaranya sangat menyeramkan, aku merasakan udara yang menegang dan memanas, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sihir?

"Maafkan ketidak sopanan penjaga kami." Suara ini... "Saya Jendral Vash Zwingli, tentu kalian tahu saya juga salah satu dari kucing dimensi. Kalian tentu saja boleh lewat sesuka kalian."

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))

((Sebagai kompensasi karena Author ga segera update kemarin, Author buat lebih panjang, dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, Author juga akan buat panjang-panjang supaya engga terlalu makan chapter. Fav kalau kalian suka ceritanya, Follow untuk terus terupdate dengan ceritanya dan Review! Itu akan membantu Author, terima kasih! :D))


	9. Chapter 8 The Tulip head

**:-:Chapter 8 – The Tulip head:-:**

* * *

_Pintu gerbang kerajaan Hati._

"Maaf atas kelancangan prajurit-prajuritku." Sekali lagi Vash meminta maaf, "_Das Tor öffnen-_buka gerbangnya-!" Vash mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya.

Ia terlihat paling mencolok diantara para prajurit dan penjaga-penjaga, ia mengenakan pakaian mirip bangsawan dengan jaket panjang terbuat dari kulit berwarna putih tak bernoda dan aksesoris dengan warna Magenta? Aku melihatnya seperti warna merah muda dan agak gelap. Ia menggunakan sepatu bot coklat dengan hak yang lumayan tinggi. Ia juga mengenakan topi Musketeer dengan bulu panjang berwarna merah muda.

"_Schwester,_ kau..." Ia melihat Adinda dengan lekat, "kita harus bicara."

"Ha? Yang memiliki urusan di sini bukan kak Honda, aku yang memiliki urusan dengan raja Edelstein." Kelihatannya cara bicara Adinda agak kelewat lancang, membuat semua prajurit mengacungkan tombak mereka pada Adinda, ada juga yang sudah mengeluarkan sihir. "Turunkan acungan kalian kalau tak mau mati! Urusan ini bukan urusan yang harus kalian ketahui!"

"Lancang!" Si kepala prajurit mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan sihir keluar dari ujungnya.

"_Gelähmt-paralyzed-!_" Semua penjaga diam, sihir yang dilemparkan oleh si kepala prajurit menghilang, lenyap bagai asap, "maafkan aku _schwester_. Tapi aku ingin membicarakan soal _itu_."

"Sihirku?" Vash berpindah tempat, berada dibelakang Adinda, merangkul pinggul Adinda dan menutup mulutnya. Ia berbisik, aku tak dapat mendengarnya tapi mulutnya membentuk kata.

"_Verstehen Sie-paham-?_" Adinda mengangguk mendengarnya, Vash melepaskan rangkulannya dan mundur, Kiku menatapnya dengan kejam, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kiku sebegitu protektif akan sesuatu. "Lebih baik kita-"

"_Awh dude... that's sweet~_" Alfred mengeluarkan kepalanya dari atap, sama sepertiku, "_jealousy that burried looongg inside the ground is now showing up?_" Kiku memalingkan wajahnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, tak paham maksudnya, cemburu karena _partner_nya akan diambil?

"Oh..." Vash terlihat agak jengkel melihat saudara kucingnya ternyata ada disini, "Gerbang sudah dibuka sepenuhnya, silahkan jalankan kaki seribunya kembali."

* * *

Benar kata Adinda, saat kami semua berjalan melewati keramaian-kaki seribu sudah dipakirkan-kami bukan pengunjung yang sebegitu terhormatnya-, Adinda lah satu-satunya yang dilirik oleh orang-orang, padahal Kepala Jenderal militer berada persis didepan kami.

"Adinda?" Bisik seorang.

"Adinda? Si kucing itu-?" Bisik seorang lagi, Adinda mulai tak nyaman dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik bayanganku dan Kiku.

"Bukannya kucing hitam itu-?"

"Ya! Pembawa sial!" Eh? Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara itu, seorang gadis yang gayanya agak dipaksakan.

"A-aku takut terkena sial karenanya..." Kerumunan langsung menjauhi kami dengan instan, Adinda terlihat sangat jengkel dengannya, tapi kejengkelannya sangat datar, seperti ia terbiasa dengan ini.

"Maafkan aku _schwester..._ seharusnya tadi kita-" Vash meminta maaf, tapi Adinda menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah terjadi, jangan buat aku lebih jengkel." Ia melepaskan Vash dan kembali menyembunyikan diri, Vash menunduk, bulunya nyaris mengenai seseorang saking panjangnya.

Perjalanan kami tak lama, akhirnya Vash menyerah dan menyewa kereta kuda supaya tak membuat Adinda ingin membunuh siapa pun yang melihatnya. Aku akhirnya bisa menikmati pemandangan dari kereta kuda.

Gedung ala zaman perang dunia pertama di Austria, rumah kak Roderich. Rumah kadang didominasi dengan warna merah muda, magenta atau merah, banyak juga yang memiliki tanaman dengan warna yang senada dengan warna tembok atau atapnya.

Warga yang berjalan kaki mau pun menaiki kuda mengenakan pakaian yang sangat modis untuk tempat yang ketinggalan beberapa era dengan dimensiku. Banyak sekali yang lebih mengenakan gaun yang indah tapi tak berlebihan, prianya lebih mengenakan pakaian yang berkelas tapi tak terlalu terlihat seperti bangsawan.

"Adinda-san, aku tahu hinaan mereka agak berlebihan... tapi.." Kiku mengkhawatirkan Adinda yang sedari tadi terlihat agak cemberut, Adinda menurunkan alisnya.

"Hah? Aku tak perduli dengan ocehan mereka yang sama dengan tong sampah itu, tapi aku..." Ia kembali terdiam, keheningan yang canggung benar-benar memeluk kami semua saat ini, "-aku tak percaya..."

"Tak percaya?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku, berusaha melepaskan diriku sendiri dari kecanggungan.

"Aku tak percaya sihirku hilang, aku masih tak percaya." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Alfred yang tertidur sedari tadi. "Terakhir kali aku kesini itu seratus tahun lalu, menandatangani perjanjian penghentian peperangan..." Jelasnya, untukku mungkin? "dan aku dulu adalah yang terkuat diantara semua _Saint dimension_, dan sekarang aku lebih lemah dari prajurti baru..."

"_Schwester..._" Vash terlihat agak tak enak, "aku ingin kita membicarakan soal sihirmu."

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah tahu."

"Aku bingung dengan maksudmu mencurigai Roderich, teman perangmu sendiri." Vash mengernyitkan dahi dengan serius, "jelas sekali banyak yang bisa kau curiga-"

"Vash, kau tak tahu apa-apa." Adinda menyipitkan matanya, "jelas sekali Edelstein berada ditempat kejadian perkara setengah jam saat sihirku hilang, mereka menggunakan lubang dimensiku untuk minum teh!" Adinda mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Dan aku baru tahu soal ini kemarin!"

"Dan, Vash-san, pencurian buku dimensi itu tak lama."

"Seribu tahun." Vash menjawab, "itu seribu tahun lalu, apanya yang tak lama?"

"Itu saat dimana kita sudah tak turun tangan lagi soal peperangan." Koreksi Adinda, "dan para raja adalah kelinci dimensi-kecuali Gilbo-, mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat mengurangi penggunaan sihir dalam berpindah dimensi."

"Buku sihir lebih tepatnya yang mereka incar." Lanjut Kiku, "sudah beberapa kali buku dimensi _milik saya_ berpindah tangan, mulai dari ratu Elizaveta Hedervary, pangeran Ivan Braginski, ratu Katyusa Barginskaya dan lima ratus tahun setelahnya tak ketahuan dimana lagi buku itu berada." Vash menurunkan alisnya dengan marah.

"Dan kau mencurigai Roderich? Bisa jadi mereka menggunakan lubang dimensi raja Gilbert!"

"Tapi kenapa tempatnya sangat spesifik?" Tanya Adinda, "jelas sekali tempat itu dipilih dan dibuat sendiri, _artifisial_."

"Artifisial?" Akhirnya Vash terlihat kaget, sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. "Apanya?"

"Tempat itu... rumahku, tak ada yang lainnya, hanya rumahku didalam hutan." Akhirnya aku berbicara, "seharusnya ada bangunan lain disampingnya, tapi..."

"-dan ratu Elizaveta, Roderich, Gilbo dan pangeran Ludwig minum teh ditempat itu seolah mereka tahu dan sudah beribu kali ketempat itu." Tambah Adinda, "dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan kalau ada yang memasuki lubang dimensi." Skak Mat, Vash terdiam karenanya, "aku tahu sekali kalau ada yang memasuki lubang dimensiku, aku juga merasakan sihir mereka yang berkurang drastis saat kembali memasuki lingkaran sihir."

"Aku tahu itu..." Vash memalingkan wajahnya, "..."

"Aku hanya akan mengklarifikasi, kalau ia bilang tidak, maka aku tak akan menanyakan lebih jauh." Adinda menaruh dagunya ditelapak tangan sambil melihat kearah luar jendela, Vash tak mau lagi mengganggu Adinda, ia juga ikut terdiam, dan kecanggunan kembali datang.

"_Hoooahhhmm! Did i miss something here?_" Tanya Alfred yang baru terbangun, tak ada yang menjawab, "_soooo~ i miss almost everything __important eh?_"

"Si..." Jawabku pelan, "kemana kita?" tanyaku pada Vash, Vash tak menjawab, apa ia agak malu-malu atau tak suka dengan orang yang tak dikenal.

"Oh, siapa namamu?"

"Fel-"

"Feliciana Vargas." Adinda yang menyebutkannya, Vash terlihat kaget, "ia temanku."

"Tapi, ia Vargas!" Vash mengacungkan tangannya padaku, "kau tahu reputasi yang Vargas bawakan pada empat kerajaan besar?" Adinda mengernyitkan dahi.

"Katakan itu padaku." Adinda memajukan bibirnya dengan cemberut, "reputasi kami berbalapan siapa yang akan sampai tanah duluan." Vash mendengus.

"Tapi kau membawa perdamaian seratus tahun lalu!"

"Aku hanya memaksakan empat kerajaan untuk berdamai, bukan membawa kedamaian sejati!" Pembicaraan ini makin lama makin berbobot dan serius, membuatku satu-satunya yang tak bisa membantu atau ikut berdebat, biarpun aku selalu berada disisi Adinda.

"_Ouch!_ Pasti sakit ya Vash?" Tawa Alfred, "kau bisa saja berada dipihak yang selalu ingin kedamaian, tapi tak semua orang menginginkan kedamaian sejati! Mereka selalu ingin memperbudak! Memudahkan hidup mereka dan keturunan mereka! Tak akan ada yang berakhir bahagia! _We're cursed with this kind of bulls**t hypocrisy! We will never be apart with this curse as long as people like you still there!_" Perkataan Alfred menyulut kemarahan Vash, aku tahu Vash akan melakukan apa, bahkan di dimensiku ia sangat sensitif oleh orang yang terlalu _bebas_ tanpa aturan.

"_D__u immer so verhalten, als ob alles, was leicht ändern können!__-You behave as if everything can easily change!_" Vash membentaknya, "_es gibt auch Menschen, die nicht wollen, einen Krieg wie mich!__-There's also people who doesn't want a war like me!_"

"Munafik." Adinda membalas, "aku tahu kedamaian tak bisa didapat kalau semuanya selalu berselisih pandang, tapi dengan melakukan perang karena merasa diri sendiri superior itu sama saja munafik." Adinda menyipitkan matanya saat Vash menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kami tak merasa superior, _schwester!_ Bukan kami!"

"Memang bukanlah raja Edelstein yang merasa superior, tapi saudara-saudaranya lah yang merasa superior, raja Edelstein hanya tersangkut paut karena ia juga pemimpin, mau tak mau jika tak ingin dijajah, raja Edelstein harus membela rakyatnya dengan ikut berperang." Kiku akhirnya berbicara, "biarpun akhirnya kami terseret juga." Celetukan Kiku membuat pipi Vash merona, malukah ia?

"Kita sampai." Vash mengumumkan, mengalihkan perhatian kami semua. Aku awalnya pikir kami akan pergi langsung ke kastil, tapi ternyata... "Gedung militer, markas induk militer kerajaan Hati, dalam istilah lain, _kastilku_."

* * *

Kami disambut bagai tamu kehormatan militer, semuanya hormat terhadap kami, atau pada Vash? Kami berjalan melewati ruangan depan yang terdiri dari kursi duduk tunggu, meja deret panjang-mungkin meja resepsionis?-, dan banyak senjata yang dipajang ditembok, ada juga lukisan yang aku tak tahu apa itu...

Kami akhirnya memasuki lorong panjang, banyak pintu disamping kami dengan label terbuat dari kayu bertuliskan macam-macam. Lorong ini bertembok kasar dengan warna merah muda pucat yang gelap dan terlihat suram. Disudut bagian antara atap dan tembok juga dihiasi ukiran.

Kami mencapai pertigaan lorong, dan Vash langsung menginstruksikan ke arah kanan, dan kami mencapai perempatan, tanpa basa-basi Vash berjalan lurus.

"Aku akan meminta izin tertulis penasihat raja supaya kalian bisa datang ke istana tanpa perlu bunuh-bunuhan dengan penjaga." Aku kira kami akan dibawa ke sebuah ruangan besar dan bertemu dengan penasihat, ternyata kami melihat seperti pintu raksasa dengan penjagaan ketat. Pintu itu pintu besi dengan lima besi raksasa penjaga yang menutupi bagian depan pintu, lalu rantai dimana-mana, ada juga jeruji.

"Paranoid sekali..." Adinda berkomentar sambil tertawa, Alfred ikut tertawa, dan tawanya lebih besar dan menggelegar dari Adinda.

"Aku ketua kepala pemimpin militer, pemilik divisi militer kerajaan dan tangan kanan Edelstein, mau tak mau reputasi juga kadang menganggu keamanan." Vash mengeluarkan sihir dari tangannya, "Alfred!" Desis Vash saat Alfred sudah tak sabar memasuki lubang sihirnya, "aku tak akan biarkan kau ikut masuk, hanya _schwester_ dan Kiku saja!"

"_Awh, come on dude! I was also one of your team before!_"

"_Bruder?_" Suara manis dan imut datang dari arah kanan lorong, itu..! "Ah! _Schwester und Alfredo bruder!-Sister and Alfred brother!-_" Ia mengenakan jas yang ketat dibagian pinggulnya dan rok pendek diatas lutut yang mirip seperti rok balet, tapi lima lapis, ada juga rok renda yang lebih panjang sedikit kebawah dengan warna hitam. Warnanya sangat kelam, didominasi warna magenta atau merah muda kelam dan hitam.

"Lili Zwingli-_Liechtenstein-_!" Adinda berjalan kearah Lili, Lili justru berlari dan memeluk Adinda dengan manja, "lama tak bertemu!"

"Sangat lama lebih tepatnya, _schwester~_" Lili tertawa, tawanya sangat imut, aku bahkan berpikir ia masih sangat kecil, "ah, siapa dia?" Lili melihatku dengan bersahabat, biarpun wajahnya merona karena malu-malu.

"Vargas." Vash dengan cepat menjawabnya, ia berusaha menghalangiku dari Lili, "teman _schwester_." Hanya itu yang ia dapat katakan, Lili memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Aku agak mulai tak suka denganmu Vash." Adinda mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya juga menyipit. Vash terdiam mendengarnya, pintu akhirnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat menyeramkan, besi-besinya berpindah tempat dan pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan suara besi yang teradu, terdengar menyeramkan.

"Kita tak bisa buang waktu." Vash kembali mengalihkan topik, "_schwester_ dan Kiku, masuklah, dan.. Al!" Vash menghentikan Alfred saat Alfred nyaris melewati pintu, Alfred terlihat cemberut. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan kami semua dilorong, Alfred terlihat sangat bingung akan melakukan apa.

"Ah, maafkan _bruder_, ia kadang memang agak protektif..." Lili meminta maaf, "oh ya, Vargas ya? A-aku tak perduli dengan reputasi namamu, t-tapi kalau kalian tak masalah, maukah kalian minum teh bersamaku?"

* * *

_Lubang dimensi kucing militer Vash Zwingli, kastil militer, kerajaan Hati. -Indonesia-_

Tak lama setelah kami meninggalkan Feliciano dan Alfred, aku langsung merasa gusar, aku memang terlewat protektif dengan Feliciano, tapi...

"Kenapa kita tak menggunakan kereta saja?" Tanya kak Honda, "bukankah kastil pribadi penasihat dekat dengan istana?"

"Ja, dekat dengan istana, istana jauh dari kastil militer, dari utara ke selatan, sejauh itulah jaraknya." Jelas Vash, ia terlihat sangat berubah semenjak terakhir kami bertemu. Punggungnya sangatlah lebar, ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang kukenal...

"..." Aku melirik ke lubang dimensinya yang sama rapinya dengan milik Heracles. Senjata betebaran dimana-mana, sama dengan Alfred, hanya saja, lubang Vash lebih didominasi dengan buku atau kertas rakitan senjata atau _blueprint_-nya. "..."

"Ada apa?" Vash akhirnya terganggu dengan gumamanku.

"Berantakan..." Aku melihat _blueprint_ yang melayang dekat denganku, aku mengambil dan melihatnya, sketsa rumit dan detail dengan catatan dimana-mana. Vash menyambarnya, membuatku agak kaget.

"J-jangan dilihat!" Ia melemparnya jauh-jauh dariku, aku mengangkat bahuku, kak Honda hanya mengelus kepalaku, seolah aku anak nakal. "_Bitte verhalten sich Sie hier, __schwester__-Please behave here, sister-__!"_ Aku merasa agak direndahkan, mentang-mentang aku yang terpendek diantara yang lainnya...

"Yah..." Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi. "Woah!" Aku nyaris terjatuh karena tak memperhatikan batu melayang yang aku pijaki. Vash dengan refleks menangkap lenganku. "Bahaya... bahaya.."

"_P__assen Sie Ihren Schritt bitte__-Please watch your step-!__!_" Aku merasa malu karena melakukan hal yang memang dilakukan bocah... "kau berubah, _schwester..._" Aku hanya menunduk, melihat lubang raksasa dibawah kami yang tak terlihat ujungnya dengan wajah datar.

"Semua orang berubah." kak Honda memberiku alasan, ia tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanyanya, aku tersenyum antusias. "Oh, Vash-san, mengenai Alfred-"

"Sudah ada kabarnya, ya, raja Gilbert persetan itu tak sabaran." Vash menaikin sesuatu, seperti lemari yang sangat tinggi, ia menawarkan tangannya padaku, "hup." Ia menaikanku dengan sangat ringan, seolah menaikan... anak kecil... "si selai storberi akan jadi tanggung jawabku, biarpun dalam keadaan krisis dan aku harus mengurus berkas soal makanan yang diimpor dari kerajaan Daun."

"Oh, sibuknya kau." Ia melihatku dengan agak jengkel tapi juga jahil. "Tunggu, kerjaan hati mengimpor?"

"Daun teh sekarang juga diimpor dari kerajaan Daun, kami tak mau sekali pun mengimpor dari kerajaan Sekop atau kerajaan Berlian."

"Reputasi ya?" kak Honda berhasil menaiki lemari dengan mudah, "hhmm, padahal teh raja Gilbert juga lumayan sedap."

"Tidak, jika bajingan itu berhenti mengirimkan saran untuk berperang dengan kerajaan Berlian." Kami akhirnya memasuki lorong kecil dan sempit, bahkan Vash harus menunduk, biarpun aku tidak...

"Eh? Masalah apa lagi?" Benar kata Mei kalau ada info segar disini...

"Ratu lama kerajaan Berlian masih dibawah pengawasan ratu Elizaveta, itu masih membuat raja Ivan agaknya lebih dendam terhadap ratu Elizaveta, yang harusnya raja Ivan adalah rival dari raja Gilbert."

"_Well_, aku tahu itu."

"Dan akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ada yang membawa masalah..." Vash melirikku, aku menaikan alisku dengan bingung.

"Aku?"

"Viking dan para raja baru." Aku kaget mendengarnya, para raja baru itu dibawah kepemimpinanku! Dasar anak-anak! "Mereka bersatu untuk iseng kurasa..."

"Iseng?" kak Honda memunculkan wajahnya disamping bahuku, membuatku nyaris menghantamkan kepalaku sendiri ke tembok lorong karena kaget. "Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?"

"_Natal__i__a __Arlovskaya-Belarus-_ berhasil kabur." Eh?

"Kembali kabur?"

"Aku sudah bilang, berhasil." Ia mengutip kata-katanya, "ada yang berkat bantuan dari Viking, Viking membantu karena yah... ada adikmu.." Aku merasa agak terhina, tapi aku tahu semua adikku... tak begitu nurut dengan perkataanku, tak bisa memilih situasi yang benar, apa lagi...

"Apa kalian tak di bajak dipelabuhan?" Tanya kak Honda, sekali lagi nyaris membuat kepalaku terhantam tembok.

"Tidak, syukurnya, kurasa ada maksud tersendiri saat membantu meloloskan Natalia, sedang tak musim membajak kurasa?" Kami masih tak sampai juga ke ujung lorong sempit dan pendek ini.

"Apa semua kelompok-" Kali ini kak Honda berhasil membuatku menghantamkan kepalaku ke tembok, aku berjongkok kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalaku. "M-maafkan aku..." ia menahan tawa tapi tetap membantuku.

"Kau sengaja ya?!"

"Ah! _Schwester!_ Kau baik-baik saja?" Vash berjongkok, ia memegangi tanganku, menariknya menjauh dari kepalaku, melihat kepalaku dengan seksama, mencari jika ada luka. "Kenapa kau ini... tahu tempat ini sempit..."

"Aduh... telingaku berdengung..." Aku megangi telingaku, "aw! Jangan disentuh!" Vash mendengus lalu menyembuhkan rasa sakitku. "Kenapa kau memiliki tempat seperti ini?"

"Rute rahasia." Bisiknya, "kalau ada masalah gawat yang menimpa kerajaan atau... sesuatu..." Ia membantuku berdiri, kami kembali berjalan melewati lorong. Tak lama kami melihat ada pintu, Vash membukakannya, "_Damen zuerst__-Ladies first-._" Aku menatapnya dengan jengkel, ia memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah~" Aku menaiki tangga yang berada dihadapanku, nyaris membuatku tersandung. Kamar nyaman dengan cahaya redup yang dihasilkan oleh jendela yang ditutup korden menyambut kami. "Kamarmu?"

"Ja." Ia menutup pintu saat kak Honda sudah melewatinya, "ini dikastil timur, aku sudah buat janji dengan penasihat raja hari ini, jadi mungkin itu bisa kita katakan kebetulan." Ia mempersilahkan kami duduk. "Teh? Kopi? Jus?"

"Air putih..." Jawabanku mengaggetkan Vash, "aku menyerah soal susu..."

"..." Ia mengambilkan air putih untukku, tapi ia tak menanyakan apa kak Honda mau apa, bahkan aku tahu, ia pasti ingin teh, tipikal para kelinci yang menyukai teh, sementara aku dan para kucing yang lebih suka rasa manis. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya.." Ia menaruh gelas air putih dihapanku, dengan gelas yang sangat berkelas dan berukiran warna emas. "Tak adakah gelas biasa?"

"Biasakan dirimu." Ia mengernyitkan dahi dengan kesal, "kalau kau bukan saudaraku, kepala kalian pasti sudah kutembak." Aku terbiasa dengan ancamannya soal kepala kami akan pecah karena ditembak olehnya, begitu pula kak Honda.

"Ini sudah kali ketujuh aku disini, dan kau masih mau menembak matiku." Tawaku sambil menghabiskan air minumku, "wah..." Ada bunyi ketukan keras, "oh, ia datang?"

"Ja..." Ia membukakan pintu, kami melihat pria jangkung mirip dengan Feliciano, tapi warna rambutnya jauh lebih terang, ahoge yang ia miliki juga lebih simetris dari milik Feliciano.

"_Buon pomeriggio a tutti__-Good afternoon everyone-!_" Dia Romeo Vargas-_Seborga-_, playboy tingkat dimensi yang sudah berpacaran dengan seratus orang, itu rekor terbaiknya, masih belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan _kakak_nya sendiri... "Ah! Bella! Lama tak-" Vash sudah mengacungkan senjata-yang entah dari mana- ke kepala Romeo. "Ups~!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Tanyaku dengan bingung, ia tersenyum menggoda lalu duduk disampingku tanpa bertanya kalau aku mengizinkan atau tidak.

"Bella, kau tak peka ya? Kau lupa aku ini apa? Aku keturunan terakhir yang masih memiliki darah kucing dimensi~" Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut lalu mengecupnya.

*Dor!* Bunyi tembakan dilepaskan oleh Vash, tembakan itu mengarah ke pintu depan, pintu itu hancur berkeping, Romeo terlihat agak kaget lalu membetulkan pose duduknya.

"Uhum... jadi aku datang kesini untuk jendral Vash Zwingli, yang seharusnya begitu. Tapi karena aku merasakan sihir _mia sorella__-my sister_-, aku pikir kalian pasti ingin menemui Roderich, betul?" Aku mengangguk, "aku akan langsung memberikan izin, jika kau mau menciumku-"

*Dor!*

"Uhum..." Ia terbatuk pelan, "aku akan memberikan izin tertulis jika kau mau menjelaskan apa tujuanmu menemui Roderich."

"Hanya bertanya." Jawabku, "tak akan ada kekerasan, mungkin juga perbincangan." Tambahku, alis Romeo terangkat satu sambil mengembangkan senyuman jahil. "Aku kehilangan sihirku." Akhirnya ku beritahukan hal yang AIB tersebut, ia kaget, sangat kaget, lebih kaget dari saat Vash menembakan pelurunya.

"Kau- apa?!"

"Kehilangan sihirnya." kak Honda-lah yang menjawab. "Ada banyak topik yang akan kami perbincangkan juga, mungkin satu atau dua hari." Aku yang justru kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh? Perbincangkan apa?"

"Kau akan tahu." kak Honda yang kembali menjawabnya.

"Ouch! Kalian seperti pasangan saja!" Romeo memegangi dadanya, "oke, tapi aku ingin tahu, siapa saja yang ikut dengan kalian?" Ia mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam pakaiannya yang besar sekali, "tuliskan namanya."

"Alfred F. Jones." Aku menuliskan nama Alfred dan tersadar Romeo memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Feliciano! Tanganku berhenti menuliskan nama selanjutnya.

"Sudah itu saja?" Tanya Romeo, "masih ada lagi?"

"A-adinda-san..." kak Honda tahu apa yang kurasakan, "tuliskan sajalah." Aku menoleh kearahnya, ia mengangguk pelan. Aku menuliskan nama Feliciano.

"Feli...ciana?" Romeo melihat nama yang kutuliskan, "v-v... varg-?" Ia melirikku, penasaran dengan apa yang akan kutulis. "Vargas...?" Kali ini ia agak ling lung, ia terlihat bingung dengan tulisanku, "Vargos? Varges?"

"Vargas." Vash membetulkannya, aku melirik Vash dengan marah, "_was-what-?_" Romeo terlihat kaget.

"Vargas?" Ia melirikku, alisnya menunjukan ia bingung dan jengkel, "Feliciana Vargas?"

"Kau seperti orang tolol, kau tahu itu?" Tindasku padanya, ia langsung menegakan tubuh, "Feliciana Vargas, ya, kau tak salah lihat dan dengar." Romeo mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa aku kenal gadis ini?"

"Tidak." Jawabku cepat, "tidak sama sekali." Ia menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan menandatanganinya, dan kertas itu bercahaya, menandakan kertas itu sekarang sah, ia memberikannya padaku, aku mengopernya pada kak Honda.

"Kalian sekarang boleh kembali." Vash membukakan pintu ke lubang dimensinya, "dan... _schwester_, aku ingin kita bicara serius."

"Jadi selama tadi kita tak bicara serius?!" Kagetku sambil membelalak. "Kau bercanda..." Ia menggeleng, lalu mempersilahkan kami untuk pergi, "kau benar-benar deh-!"

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." Vash menutup matanya beberapa detik lalu membukanya lagi, wajahnya menjadi sangat lemas, ia tersenyum lemah. "Baik-baik lah, _schwester_."

"Ku harap kita bertemu seribu tahun lagi..." Aku mendengus malas dan berjalan memasuki lorong, kak Honda menepuk pundakku dengan kasihan. "Romeo tak berubah..."

"Aku merasa agak aneh melihat Romeo-san sekarang..."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Setelah melihat Feliciano-san, aku pikir mereka mungkin bisa jadi saudara." Aku agak bingung dengan apa yang ia maksudkan, "saudara Feliciano-san ada disini, dan mungkin salah satunya adalah Romeo-san."

"Aku tak yakin." Aku memiringkan bibirku, dan sambil berusaha turun dari lemari yang tinggi itu. Kak Honda membantuku turun, dan rok gaunku tersangkut dipaku yang berada dipinggiran lemari. "K-kak! J-jangan turunkan aku dulu!" Aku panik, berusaha menutupi pahaku yang mulai kelihatan. "kak!"

"Ah?" Ia sadar, berusaha menarikku, tapi tanganku yang memeganginya terlepas karena licin, dan aku terjatuh, rok gaunku tersibak ke atas. "Aaahh!" Ia memalingkan wajah, celana pendekku terlihat! Biarpun celana dalam pasti lebih buruk lagi...

"Ha?" Ada suara seseorang, aku menoleh ke belakangku dan melihat _Govert-Netherland-_, "oh wow..." Ia tersenyum, ia sedang memakan kue jahe dikursi dan meja yang melayang-layang.

"J-jangan lihat!" Aku menutup-nutupi celanaku, rok gaunku melayang pelan menutupinya, tapi Govert menaikannya lagi dengan sihirnya, "sialan!" Aku melemparinya dengan senjata yang melayang melewatiku, ia tertawa renyah.

"_Ik zie Jakarta__-I see Jakarta-~_" Tawanya, tiba-tiba teh yang ada didalam cangkir yang akan ia minum mengeluarkan semburan api. "Auh!" Sihir kak Honda!

"Jaga sopan santunmu pada _partner_-ku, Govert-san." kak Honda marah, sangat marah. Govert hanya terdiam sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku sudah jadi _partner_ Zwingli, sejak... aku putus hubungan dengan Adinda." Ia menghebuskan asap tebal, membentuk kelinci, ya, ia kelinci dimensi... Aku lupa fakta itu... "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, dasar bajingan!" Aku merapikan rok gaunku, "sekarang aku punya alasan lebih untuk menggunakan celana!"

"_N__iet__-don't-!_" Ia menolak, aku menyipitkan mataku, melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Kau tak cocok menggunakannya, percayalah..." Aku melemparnya lagi senjata, mengenai cangkirnya dan cangkirnya hancur, "... masih pemarah seperti dulu?"

"Ayo pergi!" Aku melompati bebatuan ke arah pintu besi, Govert berada dihadapanku dengan cepat, ia membukukan tubuhnya supaya dapat melihat mataku dengan mudah, "apa maumu kepala tulip?!"

"Kau tak berubah." Bisiknya kasar, "tapi hebat juga kau bisa menembus pertahanan Vash, kau masih saja menggodanya..." Aku menatapnya jengkel, menampar pipa rokoknya, pipa rokoknya terpental, ia menatapku dengan sangat marah.

"Menjauh." Perintahku dengan nada marah, "kalau tidak, kau akan bernasib sama dengan pipa rokokmu." Ia tersenyum jahat, "aku serius."

"Tapi kabar sihirmu yang lenyap sudah beredar luas, kau tahu itu?" Aku menampar wajahnya dengan sangat keras, dan benar, ia berakhir seperti pipa rokoknya. Ia melayang-layang dan melihatku dengan sangat marah. "Bersikap sombong seperti itu ada batasnya."

"Aku akan merebut kembali sihirku!" Jeritku marah, air mata menetes, "jangan berani-beraninya kau menunjukan dirimu lagi didepan mataku! Persetan!" Aku berlari melompati batu-batu melayang, kak Honda membantuku, menggendongku, mempercepatku.

"Tapi aku tak bilang aku akan biarkan kalian lewat."

"Apa maumu?!"

"Aku ingin memastikan kau sudah tak lagi memiliki sihir..." Govert menarikku dari kak Honda, ia menaruhku dipundaknya, "yo, aku pinjam ia sebentar."

"Lancangnya..." kak Honda berada dihadapan Govert.

"Turunkan aku!" Aku memukul-mukuli punggung Govert, kak Honda juga berusaha merebutku tanpa melakukan kekerasan, "turunkan aku!" Aku meronta-ronta, dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berpindah tempat, terjatuh tengkurap diatas kasur empuk, kamar yang sangat familiar, aku berada di kamar Govert...

"GOVERT!"

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))

((Author mungkin akan kembali hiatus karena banyak kerjaan, juga karena sekolah sudah masuk, jadi update bakalan lama, maaf.))


	10. Chapter 9 How old Partner Apart

**:-:Chapter 9 – How old Partner apart:-:**

* * *

_Ruangan pribadi Lili Zwingli. -Italy-_

"Mau tehnya lagi, Vargas?" Tanya Lili dengan lembut padaku, aku mengangguk pelan, ia menuangkan teh ungu itu lagi. "Kau suka kan? Teh ini memang teh yang sangat enak."

"Hebat sekali, aku tak tahu semua daun bisa dijadikan teh..." Pujiku sambil menyesap teh hangat itu, rasa manis dan lembut yang hangat membanjiri mulutku, menghangatkan tubuhku, tubuhku rasanya gemetaran saking enak teh ini.

"Daun ini tak diimpor dari kerajaan Daun, hanya Daun ini saja yang memang berasal dari sini." Senyumnya, "Daun ini adalah daun dari dimensi lain, tapi ditanam disini dan berubah menjadi keunguan."

"Veh? Memangnya warna asli daun ini apa?"

"Warnanya Hijau." Ia menyesap tehnya, "mau tambah susu?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Jawabku, "hijau?" Aku baru sadar, warna daun teh ini sama dengan daun teh yang berada di dimensiku.

"_Hey, how long it normally takes?_" Tanya Alfred, ia tiduran dikasur sambil berguling-guling.

"Apa yang lama, _bruder?_"

"_Get a pass from the play boy... _ia pasti menggoda Adinda..." Alfred duduk sila diatas kasur.

"Ah, kalau _bruder_ ada disitu, a-aku tak yakin kepala penasihat Romeo akan utuh saat kembali ke kastil, jadi tak mungkin." Bulu kudukku berdiri mendengarnya, Vash tak berbeda dengan Vash yang ada di dimensiku... "Ah ya, sambil menunggu _bruder und schwester_ kembali, maukah kalian ku ajak melihat-lihat kastil?" Tanya Lili sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aku melirik Alfred, Alfred mengangkat bahunya.

"_How 'bout you?_" Tanyanya padaku.

"A-aku tak masalah... tapi Adinda...-"

"_Its okay, Kiku is there_."

"B-bukan itu-!" Alfred menarik tanganku, mengajakku untuk berdiri.

"_Come on!_"

"Oke." Lili menaruh gelasnya, ia mengeluarkan cahaya sihir dari tangannya, dan semua yang ada diatas meja bundar kecil dengan taplak berwarna merah muda yang disulam benang emas itu hilang, meja itu kembali rapi. "Mari?"

Kami diajak melihat-lihat kastil yang mirip dengan era abad pertengahan didimensiku. Ada ruangan persenjataan yang tersambung dengan lubang dimensi Vash yang alasannya karena gudang kastil tak cukup lagi. Ada juga ruangan khusus untuk menguji coba senjata, ruangannya bising sekali, Lili juga menyarankan untuk tak masuk kecuali mau membiarkan gendang telinga kami pecah seketika.

"Nah, ini adalah taman bunga milik Govert." Lili menunjukan taman bunga tulip yang sangat familiar dengan yang pernah ku lihat. "Govert memindahkannya dari kerajaan Daun saat ia memutuskan untuk bekerja dibawah raja Edelstein."

"_What? I don't know that he's now work under King Edelstein... i thought he hates it here because there's Adinda, also this Kingdom is near the _Dark road_..._" Alfred terlihat bingung, "tunggu, kalau dia sudah bekerja dengan raja Edelstein-!"

"Tak apa, raja Edelstein masih akan merekrutmu." Senyum Lili, "_Gilbert bruder_ merekrut delapan pengendali dimensi lain kalau tak salah, ja?" Tiba-tiba setelah Lili menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya menegang.

"Lili?"

"Aku mencium... bau Govert..." Tiba-tiba telinga anjing berwarna coklat dan ekor panjang muncul dari tubuh Lili, "a-aduh! Kenapa keluar lagi sih!" Ia berusaha menutup-nutupinya, "m-maaf, aku berusaha untuk tak memunculkannya-"

"Kenapa disembunyikan? Menurutku kau jadi terlihat lebih imut seperti itu." Komentar Alfred membuat wajah Lili merona, "_oh, did Vash the one who tell you not-_"

"T-tidak... tapi raja Edelstein..." Telinga dan Ekornya menghilang, terhisap masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, "ia bilang... wanita itu tak elegan jika telinga dan ekornya terlihat, apa lagi aku adalah..." Alfred menaruh tangannya ke bekalang kepalanya.

"_Well, Adinda would kill him because of this..._" Lili menoleh kearah Alfred dengan kaget.

"J-jangan beritahu _schwester!_" Saat kami sedang sibuk berada di taman bunga, ada penjaga yang datang.

"_Meine dame Zwingli-My lady Zwingli-!_" Penjaga itu tunduk hormat dihadapan kami, "_etwas geschieht! Innerhalb der Military Leiter Dimensionsloch-There's something happen! Inside the Military Head dimension hole-!_" Lili terlihat kaget lalu langsung berlari.

"_Bitte führen sie zu einem sicheren Ort-Please lead them to safe place-!_" Lili menghilang, sementara si prajurit mendorong kami untuk segera pergi.

"_Where the fricking f*ck are we going to?!_" Alfred merontah, "jawab!" Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman si penjaga, penjaganya rupanya tak mengerti bahasa Alfred. Aku dapat berbicara bahasa Jerman, sedikit.

"_Entschuldigen Sie mich, aber wo gehen wir hin__-Excuse me, but where are we going-?_" Tanyaku pada si penjaga, si penjaga menoleh kearahku tanpa berhenti mendorong kami.

"_Lady bestell mir gerade jetzt-Lady just ordered me right now-..._" Ia berusaha menjawab disela-sela napasnya yang memburu, "_dazu führt, beide von Ihnen, zu einem Ort, der sicher ist__-to leads both of you, to place that's safe-!_"

"_Wo-Where-?_"

"_Meine Dame __Zimmer-My lady room-!_"

"_So, where are we going?_" tanya Alfred.

"Ruangan pribadi Lili yang tadi." Jawabku, napasku juga ikut menderu, "kenapa tempat itu aman?"

"_Oh, i remember, there's a secret passage under the bed, lead us to her brother room_." Aku mengangguk paham, "tapi aman apanya?" Alfred memajukan bibirnya, "katakan padanya, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, ia tak perlu mendorong kita lagi."

"_Mister, ich glaube, mein Freund wissen, wo es ist-Sir, i think my friend know where is it-,_" Aku coba menghentikan si prajurit, dan usahaku tak sia-sia, ia berhenti, "_wir gehen können uns selbst__-we can go ourselves-._" Si prajurit hormat pada kami.

"_E__ntschuldigen Sie mich dann, meine Dame__-Excuse me then, my lady-._" Ia meninggalkan kami berdua. Alfred menurunkan tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang kita cari jalan ke pintu gerbang itu."

"Vehh? Bukannya kita akan-" Telat untuk protes, Alfred menarik tanganku, menaruhku dipunggungnya dan ia berputar. "Waahhh!"

* * *

_Kamar Pribadi si kelinci tulip, Kastil ?. -Indonesia-_

Aku menelan ludahku, pintu dikunci rapat, jendela juga, sepertinya ia memasang _barrier_ di kamar, supaya aku tak dapat kabur...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Geramku pada Govert, biarpun tahu ia tak ada disini. Aku berusaha memaksakan sihirku keluar dari tubuhku, dan tubuhku langsung kehilangan tenaga karenanya, aku terjatuh di lututku dan bersandar di pintu. "Argh... persetan dengan siapa yang mencuri sihirku..." Aku meninju lantai dengan keras, aku rasakan lantainya bergetar karenanya.

"Hah?" Aku mengetuk lantainya dengan buku jariku, terdengar bunyi yang nyaris terdengar nyaring... "..." Aku mengetuknya lagi, dan kali ini aku mendengar suara lirih jatuhnya bebatuan atau beton dan pasir.

_Mencurigakan..._ pikirku sambil menyipitkan mataku. Aku berpindah tempat ke samping tempat tidur dan mengetuk lantai, suara yang sama sekali tak nyaring, membuktikan ini benar beton. Aku kembali ke samping pintu dan sekali lagi kembali mengetuk lantai.

"Disini..." Aku mencari-cari benda yang keras dan berat, dan menemukan sesuatu yang... membuatku rasanya bernostalgia, "hei! Ia mengambil-..." Skuter kesayanganku, empat ratus tahun hilang, dan ini adalah skuter yang menjadi maskotku... sekarang semua orang mengetahuiku dari sepeda terbangku, bukan skuter lagi...

"Kangennya... kurasa aku akan ambil ini lagi... ah?" Aku melihat ada tulisan dibawahnya...

"_Een liefde die nooit meer terugkomen; __het ding dat mij heel diep gekwetst; __het enige dat ik ben nog steeds wil het; __mijn mooie meisje; Adinda."_

Hatiku rasanya agak sakit membaca puisi yang-tanpa seizinku- diukir dibawah skuterku dengan bingkai indah bunga tulip.

"Sebuah cinta yang tak pernah kembali; hal yang menyakitiku sangat dalam; satu-satunya hal yang masih ku inginkan; gadis cantikku; Adinda..." Aku mentranslasikannya ke bahasaku. "Oh ayolah..." Aku memegangi dadaku, rasanya nyeri sekali. "Ia itu bajingan..."

Seberapa banyak pun aku menghantam lantai, lantai itu tak hancur sama sekali, tapi bagian bawahnya-ku yakin sekali- sudah hancur berkeping. Aku tak dapat mendengar suara jatuhnya kayu-kayu dibawahku, ku yakin dalam sekali lubangnya.

"Argghh!" Aku meninju lantai beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku berhenti karena tanganku sakit... "kenapa ia perlu menculikku?! Apa maunya?!"

*Tap*

Aku menoleh kebelakangku saat mendengar suara tapak kaki. Govert datang...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidungnya, terlihat seperti iblis dimataku... "oh, kau tahu ada lubang disitu..."

"Oh ya? Aku pikir dibawah lantai ini hanya sebuah beton!" Aku memutar bola mataku, mundur perlahan, menjauh darinya, dan ia sadar aku berusaha menjauh, ia menghela napas.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Soal apa? Sihirku? Vash juga akan melakukannya..." Geramku, ia berjalan mendekatiku, dan aku sudah tak dapat lagi mundur. "Jangan mendekat!" Ia masih berjalan mendekatiku, dan saat berada persis dihadapanku, ia berjongkok cepat.

"Hubungan kita berdua..." Aku nyaris ingin sekali menampar wajahnya, tapi aku menahan emosiku.

"Apa lagi?! Kau yang mencampakanku! Aku juga sudah bosan dengan tingkahmu yang sangat suka memerintahku bagai budakmu!" Aku berusaha bergeser ke kanan, tapi ia menghalangi.

"Kembalilah..." Bisiknya pelan, aku menelan ludahku, "aku menyesal melakukan itu..."

"Tak mau!" Aku membuang mukaku, "kenapa kau tak berpacaran dengan gadis cebol lain yang mirip denganku?! _Angelique Laroche-Seychelles-_ misalnya?" Ia memutar bola matanya, menarik daguku supaya melihat matanya yang sangat serius. "Lagi pula aku ini kan kekanak-kanakan, pembawa sial, suka berpetualang, tak suka menetap, pecinta-" Ia menutup mulutku.

"Masih banyak bicara seperti dulu..." Ia menghela napas berat, lalu melirik skuter yang ku pegangi sedari tadi, "oh... kau sudah baca... kurasa kau sudah tahu aku serius..."

"Lalu? Itu tak mengubah jalanku." Ia menaruh dahinya di dahiku, menatap mataku dengan sangat dalam. "Ku katakan sekali lagi, itu tak akan-" ia kembali menghentikan kalimatku, kali ini dengan agak menjengkelkan.

"Begitukah?" Ia berbicara, gerakan bibirnya terasa dibibirku, ya... ia menciumku, akhirnya ia menarik diri, dahi kami masih bersentuhan. "Aku menginginkanmu, ya, aku bodoh karena mencampakanmu waktu itu, itu karena aku tak sabar dengan sikapmu..."

"Yang kekanak-kanakan.." Lanjutku jengkel, aku tak perduli dengan jantungku yang rasanya mau meledak karena _hal_ yang ia lakukan barusan. "sudah ku bilang, tak perduli dengan apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku, itu tak akan mengubah jalanku."

"Masih kepala batu seperti dulu... _ik houd van het-i love it-..._" Jantungku serasa mau meledak saat mendengarnya, aku memang tak terbiasa dengan rayuan, karena ia juga satu-satunya pria yang aku jadikan pasangan dulu. "Wajahmu merona."

"Diam!" Aku memalingkan wajah, ia mencium pipiku dengan lembut, mengendusnya, "menjauh dariku! Pedofil!" Jeritku sambil mencoba mendorongnya, ototnya menahanku ditembok..

"Wangi... kau selalu wangi ya? Parfum apa yang kau gunakan?" Bisiknya ditelingaku, wajahku benar-benar sangat panas!

"A-aku tak menggunakan parfum dasar tolol! Kau tahu aku ini apa kan?! Hidungku alergi dengan wewangian!" Aku berusaha mendorongnya lagi, tangannya mengepit tubuhku, memelukku, ia menaruh hidungnya dibahuku, dapat kurasakan napas panasnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Dan... aku bukan pedofil, usia kita hanya berbeda lima ratus tahun..." Akhirnya aku tak sanggup lagi melawan, ia sepertinya menggunakan sihir apa yang membuatku hilang tenaga. "Jangan melawan, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, tenang saja..."

"K-kau membuatku hilang tenaga, apa lagi yang tak akan kau lakukan?!" Ia menggendongku ke kasur, menaruhku ke kasur dengan lembut, dan ia duduk disampingku.

"Membuatmu tertidur." Jawabnya perlahan, aku sadar dengan aroma tulip yang khas.

"Kau mau menghipnotisku?!" Jeritku lalu berusaha menggerakan tubuhku menjauh darinya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Kau sudah tahu... tentu menghipnotismu..."

"Maksudku untuk apa?!" Saat aku nyaris mencapai sudut kasur, Govert menarikku kembali. "Memanipulasiku?! Membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu?! Dasar licik!"

"Aku bukanlah si Vargas itu..." Ia menghela napas, "terapi..." ia membuka buku cerita dengan sampul berwarna putih, ada satu kelinci dan satu kucing di sampulnya, kelinci berwarna oranye dan kucing berwarna hitam, yang aku yakin melambangkan dia dan aku.

"Terapi apa?! Aku tak butuh terapi!"

"Terapi supaya kau tak membenciku lagi." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, merangkul bahuku, aku berusaha menjauhkan wajahku darinya, ia mencium pipiku dengan lembut-menyerah untuk berusaha mencium bibirku-.

"Hentikan ini, bajingan!" Aku mendorong Govert, tubuhku kembali mendapatkan tenaganya dan aku berlari menjauh ke sudut ruangan. "Sampai Vash tahu apa yang terjadi, kau mati, tahu tidak?! Apa lagi kau ini _partner-_nya!" Ia tak bergeming saat sudah duduk dengan mantap di sudut kasur.

"Ia tak akan bisa memasuki tempat ini..." Ia menghela napas, "kau tahu kalau kami hebat dalam soal _barrier_..."

"Ia hebat soal senjata..." Aku memutar bola mataku, "_barrier_ mana yang tak bisa ia hancurkan..." Govert menunduk, bahunya naik turun karena tertawa.

"Aku tahu itu..." Ia memelap bibirnya sendiri, "tapi _barrier_ ini berbeda." Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekatiku, aku hanya terus mencoba untuk menyingkir darinya, "tak ada yang bisa menembusnya..." Nada suaranya melemah, aku menelan ludah. "Kau tak bisa lari..."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Geramku, meninju perutnya yang keras dan berotot, tapi aku berhasil! Biarpun tanganku sakit...

"Ugh!" Ia merintih, memegangi perutnya, aku berusaha mencari cara untuk lari. Melompat-lompat diatas lantai yang kosong itu, berusaha menghancurkannya, lalu meninjunya beberapa kali, membiarkan tanganku terluka karenanya. Govert menangkap pergelangan tanganku, ia menaruh dagunya dibahuku, memelukku dari belakang.

"Jangan melukai dirimu... aku tak suka itu..." Tangan kirinya memeluk perutku, telapak tangan kanannya-yang ukuran lebarnya tak normal- menggenggam kedua tanganku yang dikepal.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta, dan saat itu juga, lantai dibawah kami mengeluarkan asap, "aahhh-!"

*Duarrrr*

Telat dalam menghindar, kami berdua terpental ke dua arah berbeda. Aku menghantam tembok, membuat kepalaku pusing dan kesadaranku berkunang-kunang, tak tahu kemana Govert terpental.

"Ugh..." Aku berusaha bangkit dari tengkurapku, memegangi kepalaku yang rasanya masih berdengung, sambil mencuri pandang kearah kepulan asap dihadapanku. Dua bayangan berada didalam kepulan asap, dan asap langsung sirna dengan sihir.

"_I knew it!_" Alfred tertawa keras, "_oh... did i do it too much?_" Ia melihatku yang terluka, lalu mendekatiku dan menyembuhkanku.

"V-vehh! Adinda!" Feliciano juga disini, ia membantuku berdiri, lalu menoleh kearah Govert dengan kaget, "eh? Go-"

* * *

_Kamar Pribadi si kelinci tulip, Kastil ?. -__Italy__-_

"Eh? Govert?" Govert berada di sudut ruangan diseberang kami, ia terbalik, tembok dibelakangnya remuk, seperti dihantam olehnya keras-keras.

"_G__odverdomme-Damn-!_" Ia merintih, berusaha berputar supaya kakinya menyentuh lantai. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke Adinda, ia sudah sembuh, cukup sehat untuk berpikir kurasa...

"Lihatkan? Alfred bisa menghancurkan _barrier_ mu!" Adinda berusaha berdiri, Alfred membantunya. "Mana si ahli _barrier_ yang kau banggakan?" Govert tak menjawab, ia sendiri sedang menyembuhkan diri.

"_So... i heard from Kiku that you're kidnapped by him... this pedophile..._" Alfred terbatuk pelan, "dan beralasan kau akan menterapi kakak perempuanku, Kiku akhirnya memperbolehkan..." Alfred menyipitkan matanya, "kalau sampai tahu ia dibohongi, bukan hanya Kiku yang panik, tapi Vash dan Lili juga..." Aku mengangguk, Adinda melirik kami berdua.

"Lili?" Ia berbisik, "tunggu, bagaimana bisa kak Honda dan Vash menyetujui ini?" Aku melirik Alfred, Alfred mengangguk pelan, menandakan aku boleh memberitahu Adinda.

"Vash percaya pada Govert, dan memang Govert tak pernah berbohong padanya, juga soal terapi..." Jelasku sambil berbisik, Govert masih sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu.. "mereka bertiga tak akan mengecek keadaanmu..."

"_Well, i wan't to check you if you're safe under this pedophile hands..._" Alfred berkacak pinggang, "dan ternyata tidak... lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Vash kalau sampai tahu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan..."

"Aku sangat yakin ia tak akan pernah tahu..." Govert tersenyum, "aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu, level kita berbeda, kau akan kalah telak jika benar terjadi..." Sombong Govert, "tapi aku tetap tak ingin bertarung."

"_Heh, scared?_" Alfred mengkonfrontasinya, tapi Govert tak begitu menerima hinaan itu dengan serius. "_So, at least now i know you're safe, __and we already have our pass, we should go to the castle._" Alfred menarik tangan Adinda, saat kami ingin kembali masuk ke dalam lubang yang tersambung ke dalam lubang dimensi Vash, lubang itu sudah tertutup, dan ada cahaya yang keluar dibaliknya. "_Dude?_" Alfred melirik Govert dengan marah.

"Saat kalian sedang merumpi tadi, aku ambil kesempatan itu, hebat kan?" Sakarsme Govert mudah dipahami oleh kami bertiga, "kau juga tak bisa mengakses lubang dimensimu, kau sudah dibawah terapiku."

"_Just say that you want to fight us!_" Jerit Alfred marah, matanya mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang samar, ia bisa gelap mata lagi!

"Sudah ku bilang, bertarung dengan kalian hanya buang waktu."

"Aku tak tahu apa motifmu hingga melakukan sejauh ini..." Adinda mendesis, "sebegitu inginkannya kah kau kembali menjadi kekasihku?" Eh? Govert ingin Adinda jadi-...

"Tidak, itu bukan motif asliku..." Ia menghisap rokoknya, "aku memang ingin kembali denganmu, juga karena ini perintah dari raja Edelstein." Kami bertiga saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Hah?" Adinda menurunkan bahunya dengan bingung.

"Raja Edelstein memerintahku untuk kembali bersamamu." Kali ini baru syok yang didapat Alfred dan Adinda.

"Matilah kau Govert..." Alfred menurunkan alisnya, "tunggu sampai Vash mendengar ini..." Govert masih memasang ekspresi datar.

"Ini tugasku dan Vash..." Gumamnya pelan, kami nyaris tak mendengarnya, "aku beritahu sedikit, ambil ini sebagai petunjuk...(karena aku tak mau melukaimu lagi)..." Ada satu kalimat yang ia bisikkan, tak dapat kami dengar sama sekali karena terlalu pelan, matanya juga menjadi sayu dan lembut.

"_Oh well, i know this is about reputation, politics and other s*it, but i know there's some other important secret..._" Mata Alfred kembali mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan, Govert bertepuk tangan mendengar pernyataan Alfred.

"Bravo, kau benar." Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya, "tapi ada satu hal yang akan kuberikan kepada kalian sebagai petunjuk..."

"Langsung katakan saja, bajingan..." Geram Adinda, Govert menghembuskan asap rokok lalu menghisapnya lagi.

"Organisasi rahasia dibawah kepemimpinan Edelstein telah mendapatkan petunjuk.. tentang suatu masalah..." Ia menghisap rokok lagi, "dan jika kau bisa bergabung dibawah naungan Edelstein, selain kerajaan ini akan langsung melesat ke puncak, juga kita juga dapat mengetahui semua tersangka dari masalah-masalah yang kita miliki sekarang."

"Heh, persetan dengan tersangkanya, aku hanya ingin mencari siapa yang mengambil sihirku, dan kembali lagi ke kerajaanku." Adinda berkacak pinggang, "jadi... Vash juga... jadi ini yang ia ingin bicarakan denganku?" Adinda terlihat agak sedih karenanya.

"Aku tak tahu masalahmu dengan Vash, tapi aku yakin memang itu yang ia ingin beritahukan..." Govert menghebuskan asap rokok, "nah, sekarang apa kalian sudah merasakannya?" Eh?

"Ugh..." Alfred terjatuh dilututnya, tubuhnya terlihat lemah, "_s*it! What happen to me?!_" Alfred akhirnya terjatuh, ia pingsan. Adinda menyusul, ia juga pingsan, membuatku kebingungan hebat.

"A-adinda?! Alfred?!" Aku mengguncang tubuh mereka, "Adinda! Alfred!"

"... Kenapa kau tak-..." Govert terlihat heran, ia melihatku dengan tidak percaya, "seharusnya kau juga-..." Ia menghentikan sendiri kalimatnya. "Kau teman Adinda yang dari dimensi lain itu... ya?" Aku tak menjawab, aku tahu jika menjawab 'ya' maka aku membahayakan semuanya. "Tak perlu menjawab, rumor tentang kedatangan makhluk dari dimensi lain sudah menyebar."

"Vehh..."

"Vargas... aku tahu itu namamu..." Ia mendekat, tapi arahnya justru ke Adinda, aku menghalanginya, membuka lebar-lebar tanganku.

"Jangan mendekat!" Tubuhku gemetaran karena takut yang luar biasa, ia bisa saja membunuhku, apa lagi Adinda pernah bilang... _"Mereka memang terlihat seperti temanmu, tapi mereka tak akan sungkan membunuhmu."_

"Minggirlah, kau tak mau terluka bukan?" Aku tak bergeming dari tempatku, keringat dingin berkurucarn dikeningku. "Minggirlah..." suara Govert terdengar jengkel, "aku hitung sampai tiga..."

"Veh!" Aku mundur selangkah, kepalaku tertunduk, aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, perutku rasanya seperti dicampur adukkan.

"Satu..." Ia memulai, aku mundur selangkah lagi, "dua..." Ia menyambar pergelangan tangan kananku menariknya keatas, dan bahuku langsung terasa nyeri! "tiga..." Ia menyambar tangan kiriku, menariknya juga keatas, "maafkan aku." Ia masih memasang tatapan datar, lalu melemparku ke kasur.

"Veehhh!" Aku merintih, biarpun tak sakit. Melirik Govert yang sedang mengangkat Adinda dan menggendongnya. "Adinda!" Govert melirikku.

"Berhenti berakting seolah aku orang jahat..." Ia menghela napas, "V_aarwel-farewell-_." Govert pergi, lenyap diudara, asap dupa terapi didalam ruangan ini menghilang, Alfred juga siuman.

"_Oh god.. what a nightmare..._" Ia mengucak matanya, lalu melihat ke sekeliling, "_sist?!_" Aku menangis takut, "e-eh... kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku tak berguna!" Aku menangis lebih kencang lagi, "huaaa! Aku tak bisa menghalangi Govert!" Aku menutupi wajahku sendiri sambil terus terisak. "Adinda di culik oleh Govert..." Bisikku ditengah isak tangisku yang tak henti. Alfred dengan tiba-tiba menaruh tangannya dibahuku, merangkulku.

"_Calm down..._" Dia berbisik, "_its okay, i can take her back_..."

"Mereka tak pergi kemana-mana..." Suara Vash datang dari dalam lubang, ia keluar dari lubang bersama Kiku, "maafkan aku... aku sungguh..-"

"Ayo pergi ke kastil, _kalian_-Vash, Govert dan Edelstein- bisa menjelaskannya pada kami." Kiku terlihat sangat serius, ekspresi marahnya tak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

* * *

Kami berangkat ke kastil, karena kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Govert. Kiku menjelaskan kalau yang kurang hajar bukanlah Govert dan Vash, tapi raja Edelstein, Govert dan Vash hanya melakukan apa yang beliau perintahkan.

"Adinda dan Govert ada di kastil, keadaan pasti ribut disana sekarang..." Vash melihat keluar dengan sangat gusar, "kurasa memang bukan misi yang baik..." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "seharusnya aku tak-..." gumamannya memelan, tak dapat lagi ku dengar.

"Kita sampai, tuan." pengemudi kereta kami mengumumkan, Vash dengan lincah keluar dari kereta, meninggalkan kami bertiga. Alfred membantuku turun dari kereta.

"Kiku, keluarkan surat izinnya, berikan pada penjaga." Perintah Vash pada Kiku, Kiku mengeluarkan surat dari dalam saku celananya yang digulung dan diikat tali berwarna merah muda. Kiku memberikan surat itu pada si Penjaga, Penjaga membuka gulungan dan melihatnya, mengeluarkan sihir dari salah satu jarinya lalu mengangguk dan kembali menggulung surat itu.

"Kalian boleh lewat." Si penjaga memberikan lagi suratnya kepada Kiku, Kiku dengan cepat langsung memasukannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya.

"_I need to dressed up.._" Gumam Alfred, aku meliriknya dengan bingung, "_well, i want to be hired..._" ia menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepala, "_i think i really should dressed up..._" Ia menghilang, lenyap, dan ada satu tetes selai stroberi yang menetes ke tanah,

"Tetaplah di dekatku, Feliciana-san." Kiku menggandeng tanganku, "jika melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain, kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Adinda-san." Aku mengangguk pelan.

* * *

_Kastil utama Kerajaan Hati, Kerajaan Hati. -Indonesia-_

Aku terbangun diatas ranjang sambil diikat dengan rantai, aku ingat sekali ini ranjang tamu, tapi aku tak diperlakukan seperti tamu sama sekali.

_Aku pasti sudah di kastil..._

Sambil melihat kesekeliling, aku berusaha mencari-cari _orang_ itu untuk kumaki nantinya. Tapi aku tak menemukan siapapun, biarpun aku mencium bau tulip samar-samar.

"Ugh!" Aku berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tanganku. Tapi ikatan itu tak bergeming, justru mengencang, membuat pergelangan tanganku rasanya bisa kapan saja buntung.

"Jangan melawan..." Suara Govert datang, ia muncul seperti asap, "semakin melawan, kau akan kehilangan tanganmu nanti..."

"Siapa perduli?! Beginikah caramu memperlakukan tamu?!" Aku berusaha menggerakan kakiku, dan mengetahui kakiku juga dirantai. "Aku ingin kau menjelaskan semua ini!"

"Tunggu temanmu datang, kita akan menghadap yang mulia."

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))

((Ceritanya makin absurd ya? Author mungkin harus hiatus sebentar lagi untuk dinginin kepala, btw, terima kasih untuk tetap membaca cerita author! Jangan lupa Fav, Follow dan Review!))


	11. Chapter 10 His Majesty

**:-:Chapter 10 – His Majesty:-:**

* * *

_Kastil utama kerajaan hati, jantung kerajaan hati. -Italy-_

Kiku berusaha menutupiku dari depan. Banyak tamu yang melihat kearah kami, tapi sekali lagi, Vash tak digubris, dengan kostumnya yang sangat mencolok ketimbang kami. Para tamu sepertinya seorang bangsawan, tak satupun dari mereka menggunakan pakaian sederhana atau simpel, yang tersimpel adalah wanita dengan gaun satin, itu pun dengan renda dimana-mana...

"Veh... apa ada pesta disini?"

"Pertemuan tahunan, diselenggarakan dengan dansa dan seperti pesta memang..." Vash terlihat agak tak suka dengan ide itu, "setiap kerajaan pasti memiliki semacam pertemuan, tiap kerajaannya khas..."

"Termasuk kerajaan milik Adinda-san." Tambah Kiku, ia tersenyum, "aku selalu ikut."

"Dan menolak semua undangan pesta kerajaan?" Vash terdengar memprotes, tapi Kiku terlihat tak bersalah, "_sind wir hier-We are here-._" Aku tak sadar kami sudah melewati kerumunan tamu-tamu dan sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar. Ada sebuah gambar mozaik, mirip sekali dengan Roderich, dengan perhiasan berlian berbentuk hati, yang benar-benar sebuah berlian.

"_K__ann ich Ihnen helfen, generell?__-Can i help you, general?-_." Seorang penjaga dengan pakaian sangat mencolok dengan warna merah muda bertanya pada Vash dengan hormat, biarpun agak berlebihan...

"_A erraten__-A guest-_" Jawab Vash dengan lantang. Suaranya pasti terdengar ke seluruh sudut _ballroom_... Ia berbalik sebelum membuka pintu dengan sangat gaya. "_Dank für das Kommen unserer Partei, der König zu schätzen Ihren Besuch__-Thanks for coming to our party, the king appreciate your attendance-!_" Penutupan yang mendadak, dengan bahasa yang kurang santun. Biarpun hidupku tak selama mereka-dan itu aneh, karena mereka manusia...-, aku tahu sopan santun yang benar itu bagaimana...

"_Dank für die Einladung! Alle Hagel das Herz Königreich!__-Thanks for inviting us! All hail the Heart kingdom-!_" Membingungkannya lagi adalah, semua tamu sepertinya 'terbiasa' dengan itu... dan semuanya bersulang sebelum akhirnya berpamitan satu sama lain.

"Terlalu lama penutupannya?" Vash melihatku dengan teliti, aku agak jengkel dengan sikap yang 'tidak sopan' itu... tapi mungkin air mukaku menyatakan yang berbeda. "Ku harap kalian tak terlalu lama menatap betapa hebohnya pakaian yang mulia..." Bisik Vash.

"Aku selalu tertarik." Kiku dengan riang mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Vash menggeleng kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku buka pintunya..." Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar, pintu itu terlihat agak berat... jadi sebenarnya itu bukan hanya gaya saja?

*kriiiieeeeetttt* Bunyi decit agak mengganggu, akibat beradunya kayu dengan lantai porselen. Bahkan telinga Kiku langsung terjatuh dan seperti berbalik, menutup lubang telinganya.

"Oh..." Suara familiar Roderich, tapi terlihat lebih tinggi derajatnya. "Oh, Jendral Vash-"

* * *

_Ruang tidur tamu kehormatan, kastil utama kerajaan hati, jantung kerajaan hati. -Indonesia-_

Andai aku tak dirantai, aku akan menghajar Govert sampai mati, aku bersumpah untuk itu.

"Govert.." Desisku sambil menatapnya dengan kesal, ia terus membacakanku diari yang kami tulis bersama dulu, mengikuti tren pasangan-pasangan muda. "Berhenti melanjutkan membaca diari kita seolah-olah kau pikir aku tak tahu rencanamu..." Aku mendengus kesal, bunyi 'purr' ala kucing sudah tak bisa kutahan dari dalam tenggorokanku.

"Ah, ya..." Ia menutup buku, lalu bersandar dikursi goyangnya, "begitukah?"

"Kubunuh kau jika rantai ini dilepas..."

"Hmm hmmm..." Ia menatapku, membuat emosiku meluap-luap.

"Berhenti menatapku!"

"Hmmm..."

"Ku bilang berhenti! Aku bukan hewan sirkusmu!"

"Ah... begitukah?" Sepertinya sebagian besar isi otaknya dihapus, ia tak punya banyak kata, atau sengaja membuatku jengkel? Oh! Ia pasti sengaja melakukannya, supaya aku marah-marah dan itu dapat menghiburnya!

"Lakukan apa maumu lah..." Aku membuang muka, melihat jendela yang kordennya ditutup. Suara desahan Govert terdengar, seperti sangat senang dan puas melihatku bereaksi seperti ini.

"Adinda..." Ia tertawa pelan, "aku-"

*Tok tok tok* Pas sekali! Aku merasa senang dengan kebetulan ini.

"_J__a__-yes-__?_" Tanya Govert dengan sangat jengkel.

"_D__ie Vermutung ist bereits eingetroffen, Herr Govert__-The guess is already arrived, mister Govert-._" Penjaga melaporkan. Aku melirik Govert, ia membalas lirikanku dan mendengus, tak membukakan rantaiku sama sekali.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Buka rantainya!" Jeritku, tapi bukannya membuatku setidaknya berkurang emosi, ia justru menarik rantaiku, seperti pawang topeng monyet. "Tulip layu!"

"Kucing garong..."

"Pedofil!"

"Kepala batu..."

"Hidung belang!" Hinaanku yang ini sepertinya mengenai sasaran, ia berhenti dan melihatku dengan jengkel.

"Sejak kapan aku hidung belang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Membawaku kekamarmu dan... dan... melakukan pelecehan!" Aku yakin wajahku sekarang seperti tomat, dan air mata rasanya sebentar lagi akan jatuh. "Aku laporkan ini pada Edelstein!"

"..." Ia membuang muka, membuka pintu dan melihat penjaga yang sudah siap mengawal kami, tapi wajah para penjaga langsung berubah, melihatku dirantai. Raut wajah mereka menunjukan rasa ngeri dan jijik pada Govert. "_N__iet nodig om ons te escorteren, gewoon terug gaan naar de haven__-No need to escort us, just go back to the port-._" Dan pandangan para penjaga mengganggu Govert.

"Sebenarnya itu salahmu karena masih merantaiku."

"Jika aku lepas, kau akan lari."

"Untuk apa aku lari?! Untuk apa aku datang ke kerajaan hati kalau cuma membawa masalah?"

"Lho? Bukannya selama ini, itu yang kau lakukan?" Aku berhenti, sengaja mematung, membuat Govert nyaris tersandung. "Hei..." Aku diam saja sambil melihat kearah lain, para penjaga masih melihat kearah kami, seolah-olah memastikan aku tak diapa-apakan. "Berhenti mengambek, kau bukan anak kecil..."

"Lho? Siapa yang biasanya memanggil aku bocah?" Aku memelintir kalimatnya. "Kau barusan bilang aku bukan anak kecil bukan? Kau pasti akan bilang, 'lihatlah, kau bersikap seperti bocah, apa itu bukan bocah namanya?', iya kan?" Jackpot! Wajah Govert terlihat semakin jengkel dengan kekanak-kanakanku.

"_Fijn, ik eigenlijk zal het niet doen, maar je wenst het__-Fine, i actually won't do it, but you wish for it-._" Saat melontarkan kalimat itu, seperdetik setelahnya aku diangkat olehnya, ditaruh dibahunya yang lebar, dengan wajahku yang berada dipunggungnya.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

"Jangan ribut... kau yang barusan memintanya..."

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Itu karena kau masih merantaiku, SAMPAI SEKARANG! Sekarang turunkan aku kepala tulip!"

"Ja ja... katakan apa yang mau kau katakan..."

"Turunkan aku, kelinci paskah!"

"Ya ya..."

"Kelinci pedofil!"

"Apa lagi? Hidung belang?"

"Kelinci mesum!"

"..."

"Turunkan aku!"

* * *

_Ruang menghadap Raja, kastil kerajaan Hati, jantung kerajaan Hati. -Italy-._

"-lagi? Hidung belang?"

"Kelinci mesum!" Suara teriakan Adinda terdengar dari koridor bagian kanan, Kiku dan Vash menunduk malu. "Turunkan aku!"

"Ada apa ini?" Akhirnya Roderich berdiri, melihat kearah datangnya Govert. Govert sedang menggendong Adinda dibahunya, Adinda dirantai hingga kaki. "Govert..."

"Apa yang kau-!" Vash juga terlihat syok, saudarinya dirantai. "Turunkan dia! Sekarang!" Govert menghela napas, ia menurunkan Adinda yang meronta-ronta lalu menghapus rantainya seperti sebuah asap.

"Edelstein, jika benar kalau kau yang memerintah Vash dan Govert untuk membuatku tunduk dibawahmu lagi, ku bunuh kau..." Suara Adinda menjadi sangat seram! Suara berbeda dengan saat ia berteriak-teriak tadi. Roderich terlihat agak terhina dengan ketidak-sopanan Adinda terhadapnya.

"Ja, aku yang memerintah mereka berdua." Roderich duduk di singahsananya. "Tapi aku punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" Teriak Adinda marah, "aku bukan boneka! Aku bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau perebutkan-"

"Schwester!" Vash menghentikan jeritan Adinda. "Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi setidaknya hormatlah!"

"Adinda-san, kemarilah..." Kiku mengajak Adinda untuk duduk dikursi tamu. "Tahan emosimu..." Adinda terlihat agak malu dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Kau berubah sekali..." Komentar Roderich, "terakhir kita berjumpa, kau selalu tertawa."

"Ya, andai salah satu dari kalian tak mencuri sihirku." Gumam Adinda, tapi nadanya kelewat keras dan tinggi, membuat kami semua dapat mendengarnya. Roderich terlihat kaget, sangat kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Adinda-san... tolong jangan menuduh dulu..."

"Kau juga akan lakukan hal yang sama kak, kalau kau yang kehilangan sihir dimensimu!" Gelas yang dipegang oleh Roderich jatuh, pecah menjadi serpihan. "Oh, aku pikir kau paling mudah percaya dengan rumor."

"Kau kehilangan sihir-"

"Dicuri..." Ralat Vash, "diambil seseorang."

"Dan itu maksudmu datang kesini? Berikanku alasan kenapa aku juga tercurigai." Dengan nada tinggi sok aristokart, Roderich memerintah Adinda.

"Temanku." Adinda menarikku, mendorongku ke hadapan Roderich.

"V-veh!"

"Rumahnya berada didalam hutan! Dan saat bangun, hanya kalian berempatlah yang ada disana! Tapi saat aku berusaha mengembalikannya, ada yang memasang ranjau di portal ke dimensinya! Dan mengambil semua sihir dimensiku!" Jelas Adinda tanpa berbelit dan langsung menabrak ke poinnya, "yang membuatku curiga adalah, tempat itu artifisial! Kalau pun aku ingat pernah membuatnya, dengan kata lain, kalian membobol sihir dimensiku dan masuk ke areaku tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

"..." Roderich tak menjawab.

"Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau tak mau mengakuinya, tapi jawab dengan jujur, SEKARANG JUGA, atau ku sebar berita kalau kau mencuri sihir dimensiku ke pada _Saint Dimension_ yang lainnya!" Sepertinya Roderich terpojok, "dan.. tidak! Kalian berempat! Termasuk Hedervary dan Beilschmidt bersaudara!" Roderich makin tertekan, lalu menghela napas.

"Jujur saja, tempat itu juga muncul dilubang dimensi Gilbert, dan Gilbert sudah sering mengajak kami kesana karena ia pikir itu miliknya."

"Tapi tempat itu tak muncul dilubang dimensiku..." Vash terlihat bingung, "bagaimana dengan Alfredo-, tunggu, dimana dia?" Kami semua melirik ke setiap sudut.

"K-katanya ia akan berganti baju ke baju yang lebih formal..."

"Ia akan datang sebentar lagi kalau begitu." Kiku menghela napas, Adinda mengangkat tangannya, minta perhatian kami semua.

"Aku sudah memasuki lubang dimensi Alfred, dan aku yakin tak ada portal ke tempat artifisial itu." Adinda memberi pengakuan, "dan akan kupastikan, TAK ADA, tempat itu dilubang dimensi Alfred."

"Terkonfirmasi sudah kalau dua kucing memiliki tempat itu, jika kita dapat mengetahuinya dari semua kucing dimensi, kita dapat mencari tahu lebih dalam soal masalah ini." Kiku terlihat sangat senang, tubuhnya gemetaran karena sangat tertarik.

"Apa perlu ku panggil Gilbert ke sini?" Tanya Roderich sambil memiringkan kepalanya, masih meninggikan dagunya.

"Tak perlu, kami akan menkonfirmasikannya SENDIRI." Dengan tegas Adinda mengatakan itu, berbalik dan membuka pintu dibelakang kami.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Ah! _Sist!_" Suara Alfred muncul tiba-tiba, "_where are you going? Did the party over?_" Adinda melihat Alfred yang menggunakan setelan jas rapi dengan kemeja bergaris-garis putih dan merah. Adinda menarik kerah jasnya dan mendekati wajahnya dengan Alfred.

"Katakan padaku sekarang juga, apa, ada, tempat, _itu_, di, dimensimu?" Tanya Adinda yang memisahkan satu-satu perkataannya.

"Whoa whoa, _easy girl, easy.._" Alfred melepaskan genggaman Adinda, "tempat _itu_?" Tanya Alfred.

"Rumah modern ditengah hutan." Jelas Adinda.

"_I didn't remember have that kind of place before... did it was natural or artificial?_"

"Artifisial."

"_Then, no, i don't have a portal to that place_." Jawaban tegas Alfred membuat Adinda langsung berbalik ke arah Roderich, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Selesai, hanya itu yang ingin ku tanyakan." Roderich berdiri sambil mengetukkan tongkatnya untuk menghentikan Adinda.

"Kau belum mendengar jawabanku, juga soal misi Govert dan Vash." Adinda berbalik dengan cepat lalu duduk dikursi tamu dengan imut.

"Kau yakin untuk memberitahukannya, yang mulia?" Tanya Govert sambil merokok, Roderich tak menggubris Govert.

"Kau pasti kelewatan dalam melakukannya..." Roderich dengan tegas melontarkan itu, Govert membuang muka dan berbalik menghadap ke koridor. "Kami mendapat masalah, kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku sudah dengar itu." Adinda memotong kalimat Roderich. "Apa masalah_mu__._"

"Politik... tidak sederhana seperti politik biasa..." Ia bersandar, "kau tahu _Katyusha Braginskaya-Ukraine-_?" Eh? Ada Katyusha juga disini?

"Dia legenda, tak mungkin aku tak mengetahuinya..." Adinda memutar bola matanya.

"Soal perpindahan dari bawah kuasa Elizaveta ke bawah kekuasaanku, aku butuh seseorang untuk melindunginya-"

"Dan kau pikir aku pasti akan cocok dengan pekerjaan itu?!" Adinda langsung menebak dan memotong Roderich, sekali lagi.

"Tolong berhenti memotong kalimatku..." Roderich akhirnya protes, "tidak, bukan kau, kau hanya akan menggantikan pekerjaan_ seseorang_, dan _seseorang_ itu akan menjaga Katyusha sebagai gantinya." Jelas Roderich, memanggil penjaga untuk membawakan minuman untuknya, sendiri... "akhir-akhir ini tak ada pergerakan pasti dari kerajaan Berlian, karena letak kerajaanku lebih jauh dari kerajaan Berlian, untuk memastikan keamanan Katyusha berada diujungnya, maka Katyusha akan dipindahkan kesini."

"Dan aku juga akan bantu menjaga?" Tanya Alfred, Roderich mengangguk, itu jawaban yang mengejutkan untuk Adinda. Alfred melirik Adinda, "_well, i think its alright?_"

"Terserah denganmu, aku bukan kakakmu..." Adinda dengan cuek berdiri, dan kembali teringat sesuatu, "oh tunggu sebentar..." ia berbalik, menghadap Roderich, "apa saja masalah yang sedang kau tangani dengan organisasi rahasiamu?" Pertanyaan itu tak terduga sama sekali! Aku bahkan nyaris lupa dengan itu! Roderich juga terlihat agak kaget.

"Sesuatu..." Ia tak menjawab, Adinda menaiki tangga menuju singgahsananya, Vash juga makin dekat dengan Adinda.

"Apa saja?!" Suara Adinda menjadi semakin berat dan berat, "beritahu aku!"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Adinda semakin menaiki tangga, Vash memegangi tangannya.

"Aku memaksa?" Adinda mengepal tangannya, menyiapkannya, Roderich menghela napas.

"Akhir-akhir ini Viking menyerang, beruang Matthew tak terkontrol, dan... kami-dengan perjanjian tertulis bersama kerajaan Berlian- akan mencari Natalia Arlovskaya. Hanya itu." Adinda melepaskan genggaman tangan Vash, dan ia mundur beberapa langkah, ia menunduk.

"Kak Honda, boleh aku sebar kalau kerajaan-kerajaan mau membuat pasukan dimensi?" Tanyanya sambil menengok kearah Kiku, Kiku agak kaget dengan itu, tapi ia mengangguk, Roderich langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Adinda, memegangi bahunya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Jaringan kerajaan netral?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "jawab aku sekarang, kenapa kalian membentuk pasukan dimensi? Tanpa meminta izin kami?" Roderich menunduk, mahkotanya nyaris melukai Adinda.

"Kalau kami beritahu kalian, kalian tak akan mengizinkannya..." Vash menghela napas, "aku juga bertanggung jawab soal ini, seharusnya kau bertanya itu padaku."

"Tapi itu hanya perintah! Kau melakukan itu sesuai perintah! Aku ingin langsung bertanya kepada _yang_ memerintah itu!" Adinda melepas genggaman dari Roderich, "aku ingin tahu tujuanmu, sekarang."

"Perdamaian..."

"Lebih spesifik!" Adinda menjauh dari Roderich, "kedamaian apanya?! Aku tahu pasti ada yang kalian; tiga kerajaan, rencanakan dan rahasiakan dariku; duta empat kerajaan!" Roderich memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Aku bingung dengan berapa banyak informasi yang kau dapatkan biarpun kau baru pergi dari menara jam hari ini..." Adinda terlihat sangat kaget, ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau memata-mataiku?!" Vash dan Govert langsung memegangi Adinda, Kiku berdiri dan Alfred mendekat. Refleks mereka ini awalnya tak kupahami, tapi Adinda tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura gelap, ia seperti berusaha melepaskan genggaman dari Vash dan Govert. "Ku hancurkan kerajaanmu kalau kau melakukan yang lebih dari ini! Persetan!" Roderich mundur selangkah karena takut, "aku yakin sekali ada yang kalian semua; si bajingan, sembunyikan!"

"_S-sist, relax..._" Alfred menyuruh Govert dan Vash untuk mundur, dengan maksud biar Alfred yang memegangi Adinda, tapi Vash dan Govert menggeleng bersama. "_I can't complain so far, because i was his subordinates right now, but i think my sister is right..._" Alfred tak berbicara lebih jauh lagi demi ke sopan-santunan kepada yang kedudukannya diatasnya.

"Ku harap kau tak menanyakan soal ini lebih jauh." Roderich duduk di singgahsana-nya lagi. "Kau pasti akan menentang ini."

"Tentu saja! Dan aku punya alasan untuk menentang itu!" Adinda melepaskan dirinya dari Vash dan Govert, "katakan padaku, apa rencana kalian!" Roderich menutup matanya, ia mengeluarkan sihir berwarna merah muda kearah Adinda, Adinda langsung berusaha untuk tak menyentuhnya, dan Kiku turun tangan karena itu.

"Melukai _Partner_ saya sama dengan anda mengajak saya untuk bertarung, sekarang juga." Kiku menarik Adinda mundur, "katakan pada kami semua; Adinda, saya, Feliciana dan Alfred, apa rencana kerajaan besar dengan membentu pasukan?!" Roderich membuka matanya, ia terlihat marah sekarang, "selama kami masih lemah, jangan tunggu sampai kerajaan netral mulai muncul ke permukaan."

"Satu petunjuk," Roderich mengacungkan satu jarinya, "kami mencurigai kerajaan Berlian, kami selalu menyiapkan rencana cadangan untuk mempertahankan diri jikalau kerajaan Berlian akan mulai beraksi, LAGI."

"Oh, dan membiarkan nyawa tak bersalah mati demi pelatihan wajibmu?!" Adinda mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "hanya untuk pasukan yang dapat menahan kerajaan Berlian?!"

"Tidak hanya itu," Roderich menatap marah Adinda, "kaburnya Natalia pasti ada alasannya." Eh?

* * *

_-Indonesia-_

"Tidak hanya itu," Roderich menatapku, "kaburnya Natalia pasti ada alasannya." ... Apa? Aku mundur beberapa langkah... "kau tahu Natalia betah dipenjara bertahun-tahun karena rasa cintanya pada raja Ivan, tapi kenapa kali ini ia lari?" Benar... "Pasti ada yang aneh terjadi di kerajaan Berlian."

"Konflik perpecahan keluarga?" Tanya kak Honda, "itu terjadi lima ratus tahun lalu, apa terjadi lagi?" Edelstein menggeleng.

"Nein..."

"Itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa Gilbert merekrut delapan pengendali dimensi sekaligus, selain karena jalan utama menuju tempat kami harus melewati kerajaannya, juga karena kerajaan Sekop dekat dengan kerajaan Berlian." Vash menjelaskan sambil merapikan pakaiannya karena tadi aku mendorongnya, "selain yang direkrut akan mematai-matai kerajaan Berlian..."

"Dan aku dengar, kaburnya Natalia juga dibantu oleh Burung Dimensi..." Edelstein menyipitkan matanya, melihatku dengan curiga.

"Aku belum kembali ke kerajaan semenjak aku kesini!" Aku mengepal tanganku, melihat tanganku sendiri, "apa yang mereka lakukan..." bisikku, kesal dengan anak-anak asuhku.

"Viking juga ikut membantu bukan? Justru yang membuat onar akhir-akhir ini adalah Viking bukan?" Vash membelaku, "aku juga dapat laporan mengenai Viking yang berkeliaran tanpa arah, tapi juga tak menyerang pelabuhan." Edelstein sepertinya masih bersikukuh dengan kecurigaannya terhadapku...

"Govert?" Edelstein seperti meminta Govert untuk menunjukan kalau pernyataan Vash salah...

"Maafkan aku yang mulia, tapi sayangnya aku berada dipihak Adinda dan Vash." Edelstein kaget dengan keputusan Govert, "aku sudah berkeliling kota, kembali beberapa kali ke kerajaan ratu Elizaveta, dan mendapatkan banyak informasi soal Viking, dan memang yang sering membuat 'kemunculan' tiba-tiba adalah Viking, tak ada pengendali dimensi lain kecuali yang sudah direkrut." Aku yakin Edelstein sekarang mengalah dengan keputusannya.

"Organisasi rahasia milikku dikhususkan untuk mencaritahu soal itu juga." Edelstein menyerah, "informasi lebih banyak akan kuberikan padamu, sesukamu akan kau gunakan seperti apa, tapi aku harap kau berada dipihak kami setelah tahu yang mana yang sebenarnya akan menabur perang." Aku melihatnya dengan lekat.

"Teruslah berharap kalau begitu." Aku berbalik, "kurasa hanya itu yang ingin ku ketahui..." Aku membuka pintu, biarpun agak berat...

"Apa kau akan ke kerajaan Daun?" Tanya Edelstein sambil ia mengetuk tongkatnya dilantai porselen, aku mengangguk, "Alfred."

"_Yes?_"

"_Begleiten sie-Accompany them_-" Aku yakin sekali Alfred tak paham bahasa Jerman...

"Wha-?"

"Kawal mereka menuju kerajaan Daun." Vash mentranslasikannya, tapi suaranya dekat denganku, tiba-tiba tangannya berada dikanan dan kiriku, ia membantuku membuka pintu yang sengaja belum kubuka. "_Vertrauen uns-Trust_ us-."

"Untuk?" Tanyaku pelan, ia berbisik ditelingaku.

"_Sie werden Ihre Magie zurück zu bekommen, das verspreche ich-You will get your magic back, i__promise-_." Ia langsung menjauh dariku, aku menoleh untuk memberi jawaban, tapi ternyata ia ditarik oleh Govert... "Was?" Govert menghebuskan napas asapnya.

"_Tun Sie das nicht vor mir-Don't do that in front of__ me_-." Aku baru tahu kalau Govert bisa menggunakan bahasa Jerman...

"Edelstein... aku menghapus kecurigaanku terhadapmu..." Aku memberitahunya, ia terlihat kaget, "tapi aku harap aku tak menyesalinya nanti." Aku kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju _ballroom_.

"V-vehh... Adinda..." Feliciano mendatangiku, menggandengkan tangannya dengan tanganku, "apa kau bertanya soal Natalia dan kerajaan Berlian juga nanti di kerajaan Daun?" Tanya Feliciano, aku mengangguk.

"-_Ich kann tun, was ich will, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, sie nicht etwa zu protestieren!-I can do whatever i want, unlike you, she does not protest-!_" Aku mendengar pembicaraan Vash dengan Govert, aku melirik mereka yang sedang berdebat... tentangku?

"_Oh yeah, Vash, he kiss our sister, also... a little bit molest her, you better punish him!_" Alfred menjadi domba hitam, dan langsung lari, "_oh yeah, a__nd your majesty, i will protect them as your order_." Alfred kembali, membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Kurasa informasi sudah cukup..." kak Honda berjalan disamping Feliciano, "ku harap kita dapatkan informasi lainnya."

"Masukkan kerajaanku sebagai daftar kunjungan kita nanti." Bisikku, "aku juga akan mengeruk semua informasi dari Gilbo..."

"Veh, mungkin kita harus menyusun semua informasi dan mengaitkannya dengan sihirmu?" Feliciano memberikan idenya, "kata Kiku, buku dimensi hilang jejak lima ratus tahun lalu bukan? Persis saat ada konflik keluarga kerajaan Berlian? Mungkin-" Aku menutup mulutnya.

"Tak disini." Bisikku, "kita bicarakan nanti diperjalanan menuju kerajaan Daun, paham?" Ia mengangguk.

"_Well, now at least i am officially in your party, _jadi aku tak perlu izinmu lagi kan, Kiku?" tanya Alfred, kak Honda mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ku harap kau tak membuat keributan."

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))

((Maaf karena hiatus terlalu lama, Author banyak tugas dan sibuk dengan urusan rumah, moga2 Author bisa update chapter daily lagi ^^'a))


	12. Chapter 11 Two Opposite road

**:-:Chapter 11 – Two opposite Road:-:**

* * *

_Jalan utama Kerajaan Hati-Kerajaan Daun, hutan Marshmallow merah muda. -Italy-_

Adinda duduk dua puluh kursi diseberangku, aku pikir kita akan membicarakan soal informasi, tapi sepertinya Adinda masih merasa terlecehkan selain karena Govert, juga pasti ada yang ia pikirkan. Alfred dan Kiku sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"_I got a ton of rule books that i will never read..._" Alfred melayang-layang, "_if you want to read it and copy it, go ahead, maybe that could help us_." Kiku mengangguk, melihat buku besar yang tebalnya dapat ku tebak, beribu-ribu halaman, "ada lagi buku yang lebih tebal dari itu, _you can enjoy it as well_."

"_Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita__-Thank you very much-!_" Kiku menggunakan kaca mata dan membaca bukunya dengan cepat dan membaliknya tiap lima detik sekali. Alfred melayang kearahku.

"Hey, Feliciana~" Ia berbalik dan duduk disampingku, "_hope we could find the culprit soon, eh?_" Aku mengangguk, "_say_, bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"A-aku tak tahu..." Jawabku, "aku tertidur dirumahku ditengah hutan, yang seharusnya rumahku tak berada disitu..."

"_I see_..." Ia bersandar, "mau marshmallow?" Ia menarik banyak marshmallow dari tangkai pohon yang kebetulan dekat dengan kami, "hmm?"

"Grazie." Aku mengambil satu dan mencobanya, "veeehhh!"

"Enak bukan?" Alfred langsung memasukan tiga marshmallow ke mulutnya, "aku suka stroberi, dan marshmallow ini memiliki rasa stroberi yang _almost perfect!_" Aku tersenyum dan meminta satu lagi. Rasa stroberi membanjiri lidahku dan tenggorokanku, cairan stroberinya hangat dan sangat enak, tak terlalu manis tapi juga tak terlalu tawar, marshmallow-nya sendiri sangat lembut dan seperti ditaburi tepung gula yang sangat lembut. "Oh yeah! Kiku! _Did you have Compass?_"

"Ya?" Kiku melirik kami, aku kaget karena ia sudah menyelesaikan tiga buku dengan ketebalan itu! "Kompas? Ada..." Ia merogoh-rogoh jasnya tanpa memalingkan matanya dari buku dan masih membalik halamannya dengan tangan satunya. "Ini dia." Ia melayangkan itu pada Alfred.

"Feliciana, _wanna know about the road we gonna see?_" Tanya Alfred tiba-tiba, "mungkin agak aneh, tapi menurutku lebih baik kau mengetahui hal _ini_ dan berjaga-jaga."

"Veh?"

Alfred memutar jarum kompas, jarum kompas berputar tanpa henti. Dipinggiran kompas terdapat 4 tanda dengan warna, warna hitam, merah muda, merah darah, dan putih. Jarum kompas yang berwarna hitam langsung berhenti di tanda warna hitam dan yang berwarna coklat berhenti di warna merah darah.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Warna hitam melambangkan area kegelapan, para pemilik sihir kegelapan, atau secara natural mereka memilikinya, tinggal disini" ia menunjuk kearah jarum berwarna hitam, "jarum ini akan selalu mengarah ke warna hitam, kita dapat menghitung jarak dari tempat tujuan kita dengan jarak area kegelapan."

"Veh, dengan derajat?"

"Ya, kalau kurang dari satu-perempat lingkaran, maka kita bisa terdeteksi oleh penghuni kegelapan. Biasanya kami yang memiliki sihir cahaya sejak lahir, akan menjadi musuh bebuyutan dari penghuni kegelapan, biarpun kadang ada juga yang baik-baik saja..."

"Vehhh, lalu tanda apa ini?" Aku menunjuk ke warna merah darah dan putih.

"Putih adalah menara jam milik Kiku, sementara merah darah adalah kerajaan Berlian." Jawabnya, "tapi yang ingin kita bicarakan adalah soal kegelapan." Ia menutup kompas, "adikku, Matthew, tinggal disana..." Ia melihat langit, "_sometimes i miss him, even though we hate each others_..."

"Veh? Kenapa?"

"_Not only that we have a totally opposite magic, well, because we are brothers, its normal to fight with each others about small things right?_" Aku kembali teringat dengan fratello... "_oh! I remember! Aren't the other Vargas also there? Oy, Kiku!_" Kiku terlihat agak terganggu karena kami panggil terus.

"Ya, Lovino Vargas." Fratello? Disana?!

"Veh?! Apa benar?!"

"_Yes! He's also my very close friends after Adinda!_" Perasaan senangku tak terbendung, setelah mengetahui lokasi saudaraku! "_but since you're not from this dimension, he's not brother..._"

"Wah!" Adinda terjatuh dari kursi, ia tertidur sedari tadi. "Hah... hah..." ia terlihat pucat, sangat pucat dan ketakutan.

"_Sist?_" Alfred menyenggol Adinda, Adinda melihat Alfred dengan kaget.

"Mimpi buruk..." jawab Adinda, "apa kita sudah sampai diperempatan?" Tanyanya.

"Perempatan?"

"Sama seperti kompas, lokasi kita sekarang berada diwarna merah muda, ingat saja kalau area kegelapan itu diutara." Berarti kerajaan Hati adalah barat dan kerajaan Berlian adalah Timur ya? Aku harus mengingat ini.

"Jangan sampai kita salah jalan..." Adinda berdiri dan merapikan roknya, "kak Honda, boleh ganti pakaianku?" Adinda terdengar memohon, "aku harap beliau tak memaksaku menggunakan gaun..."

"Ratu Elizaveta?" Tanyaku ngeri, "apa aku akan-?!"

"Ya, gaunmu juga banyak sekali bekas robek dan..." Adinda mencari-cari pita dasi yang diambil oleh Arthur berjas pendek, "mana dasimu?!"

"D-diambil Arthur..." Jawabku, Alfred langsung memelukku dan Adinda, berguling ke dekat Kiku. "A-ada apa?!"

"Arthur!" Jerit Alfred, Kiku terlihat kebingungan juga, sama sepertiku. Tiba-tiba kaki seribu kami berhenti mendadak, dan kami semua terpental karena kaki seribu sepertinya didorong atau dihantam sesuatu.

"Waaahhh!" Adinda keluar dari tempat penumpang karena tubuhnya mungil dan mudah melewati sela-sela dari kayu. "Alfieee!" Adinda melayang keluar, kaki seribu masih berguling-guling, dan aku, Alfred dan Kiku seperti daging yang dikocok didalam tempat penumpang.

"Aaahhh!" Aku berteriak saat tiba-tiba rasanya tubuhku dibawa keluar dari dalam kereta. Ada yang memeluk perutku, seseorang.

"_Good to see you again, my lady._" Arthur!

"Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Adinda, ia digendong oleh Arthur berjas panjang, "kak Honda! Alfiee!" Arthur berjas panjang menjauh, tiba-tiba ia menghilang begitu saja dan aku sadar kalau ia menggunakan teleportasi.

"Adinda! Feliciana!" Alfred dan Kiku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama masih dikocok-kocok. Aku melihat Kaki Seribu yang menghancurkan hutan dan terus terguling kearah utara!

"_Now, if you want me to stop them, become my partner, right now_." Arthur menaruhku dikursi, ada meja melayang dengan teh diatasnya, ia berada diseberangku. "_How about that?_"

"Jahatnya!" Tangisku, aku berusaha untuk berdiri tapi seperti ada yang menahanku, "mana Adinda?!"

"_If you want her, i will let you, but become my partner first._" Aku menggeleng, mendorong-dorong meja supaya aku bisa keluar dari kursi. "Tak apa, tak perlu menjawab buru-buru, tapi boleh aku simpan ini?" Arthur mengeluarkan dasiku. "Aku suka wangimu..." Bulu kudukku berdiri!

* * *

_-Indonesia- =Flash Back=_

Aku melihat keluar jendela, mencerna semua informasi sebelum menyatakannya pada Feliciano, aku tak mau ia terlibat terlalu jauh soal masalah kerajaan-kerajaan dan lainnya, aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya, itu saja... Aku meliriknya, Alfred sedang bersamanya, mereka memakan marshmallow bersama.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Adinda-san?" Tanya kak Honda, ia masih membaca, masih fokus tapi sempat bertanya padaku.

"Aku khawatir aku menjadi protektif dengan Feliciano, aku takut ini dan itu terjadi padanya..." Jawabku, "ia bukan dari dimensi kita, aku tak mau kehidupannya didimensi lain terganggu karena kita..." kak Honda melihatku, kali ini dengan sangat khawatir.

"Ku harap tak banyak masalah melanda perjalanan kita..." Ia tersenyum, "bagaimana kalau kau tidur sebentar? Mungkin itu membantu?" Ia menyarankan.

"Oh yeah! Kiku! _Did you have Compass?_" Aku rebah dikursi kayu dan mulai mengantuk, aku melihat Alfred dan Feliciano sedang berbicara soal area kegelapan... _Bagus Al..._

* * *

_Alam mimpi Adinda, -Indonesia-_

Aku melihat ke langit-langit atap berwarna putih, aku berada di dalam rumahku, dikerajaanku. Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu jauh dari sini, dan suara orang-orang sedang berbicara. Keramaian sepeti biasanya, biarpun hanya beberapa pengendali dimensi saja yang berada disini. Aku berganti pakaian dan turun dari kamarku; kamar ratu.

"Kak!" Panggil seseorang, seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang yang lebih gelap dariku, rambut keriting hitam, dengan wajah mirip denganku, hanya lebih imut. "Ayo makan siang! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Ia menarik-narik tanganku.

"Pelan-pelan Andrea..." Kami melewati pilar-pilar kastil dan melewati beberapa air terjun dan sampai diruang makan. "Dao, Ros, dan Maria mana?" Tanyaku pada Taha yang sedang duduk dikursi, memunggungi kami. "Taha?" aku menarik pundak Taha, dan ia terjatuh, wajahnya kosong, ia mati!

"Oh, halo..." bayangan hitam berada diseberang meja makan, sedang memegang leher Maya yang terluka parah, ia juga sudah tak bernyawa! "terima kasih akan sihirmu." Bayangan itu berbalik, melihat kearahku. "Boleh kuambil juga sihir adikmu?"

"Tidak!" Aku melompat keatas meja dan berlari kearahnya, ia menangkap leherku, "ahg!" Aku berusaha melepaskannya dengan sihirku, dan ingat kalau sihirku sudah jadi miliknya.

"Cantik sekali... menjadi ratu dari kerajaan netral, terkuat dari semua pengendali dimensi, tapi sekarang? Biarpun tak memiliki sihir dimensi, kau masih cantik." Bayangan itu tak telihat jelas dimataku, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, "berikan juga hatimu padaku, d-?" Ia mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Tidaakk!"

* * *

"Wah!" Aku terjatuh dari kursi, tanganku terbentur lantai kayu, "hah... hah..." aku sadar kalau itu hanya mimpi.

"_Sist?_" Alfred menyenggol bahuku, aku kaget melihat wajahnya yang terlalu nyata.

"Mimpi buruk..." jawabku sambil terus menenangkan jantungku, "apa kita sudah sampai diperempatan?" Aku melihat sekitar yang masih dikelilingi pohon.

"Perempatan?" Tanya Feliciano, aku pikir Alfred sudah memberitahukannya?

"Sama seperti kompas, lokasi kita sekarang berada diwarna merah muda, ingat saja kalau area kegelapan itu diutara." Jelas Alfred.

"Jangan sampai kita salah jalan..." Aku berdiri dan melihat rokku yang berantakan, "kak Honda, boleh ganti pakaianku?" aku melirik kak Honda, ia mengangkat tangannya dan masih membaca, tanda aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi, "aku harap beliau tak memaksaku menggunakan gaun..."

"Ratu Elizaveta?" Tanyanya dengan ngeri, wajahnya terlihat agak ketakutan dan tak enak, "apa aku akan-?!"

"Ya, gaunmu juga banyak sekali bekas robek dan..." Aku merapikan pakaiannya, tapi ada yang tak ada... Dasinya? "mana dasimu?"

"D-diambil Arthur..." Jawabnya pelan, aku membelalak kaget mendengar jawabannya, dan Alfred telat menyadarinya, ia langsung memelukku dan Feliciano, kami berguling mendekati kak Honda. "A-ada apa?!"

"Arthur!" Jerit Alfred panik, ia masih memeluk kami berdua, aku melihat sekitar dan ada cahaya hijau muncul dibagian kiri kaki seribu, cahaya itu menghantam kaki seribu, membuat kaki seribu berguling.

"Waaahhh!" Kami semua seperti dikocok didalam tempat duduk penumpang, aku merasakan tangan menarikku keluar lewat sela-sela kayu- Jendela. "Alfieee!" Aku melayang keluar, menyadari kalau Arthur-lah yang menarikku keluar.

"Aaahhh!" Feliciano juga dibawa keluar! Wujud Arthur yang satu lagi belum terlihat, dan akhirnya aku sadar kalau yang menangkap Feliciano...

"_Good to see you again, my lady._" Arthur berjas pendek!

"Lepaskan aku!" Jeritku sambil meronta-ronta, "kak Honda! Alfiee!" Arthur membawaku melayang menjauh dari kaki seribu yang berguling-guling, menghancurkan pepohonan dan mengarah keutara. Arthur berbisik ditelingaku.

"_Let's go shall we?_" Aku menoleh dan melihat sudah berada di Mansion-nya, aku telat menyadari ia sudah membuat portal. "_Welcome~_" Ia menjatuhkanku dikursi, didepan kursi ia juga menjatuhkan cangkir dan air yang dengan mantap masuk ke cangkir tanpa tumpah.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Feliciana." Jawabnya, "Arthur merasakan ada potensi didalamnya, mungkin kita bisa gunakan?" Ia meminum tehnya, aku hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Dia temanku, ia muncul dari lubang dimensiku, kau tak boleh ASAL MENGAMBILNYA! Ia bukan barang!" Jeritku, "dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya ke dimensinya, aku tak akan membiarkan kalian!" Aku membalik mejanya, membuatnya tersiram teh. Ia masih duduk disitu, basah kuyup dan marah.

"_Thats it!_" Ia berdiri, "_no more gentleman for you_."

"Siapa juga yang meminta-" Ia menarikku ke langit-langit, mengaitkanku ke lampunya, "turunkan aku!" Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha untuk berbalik dan melepaskan kaitan.

"_Stay there_." Ia pergi ke sebuah ruangan, "_how about i make you fall inside the bunny hole?_" Ia menoleh kearahku sambil bersandar dipintunya. "_where should i throw you?_"

"Huu..." Aku menangis, tentu saja pura-pura, "huwaaaaaa!" aku menjerit, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku.

"_That won't change my desicion, lady_." Ia memunculkan lubang portal dimensi dibawahku, aku kembali menangis, menjerit, meraung-raung, "berisik..."

"Jahat! Jahat!" jeritku sambil meronta-ronta, "jahat!" aku menutupi wajahku lagi. Arthur mengerang mendengar suara jeritanku, "meoooowwww!"

"Hah?" Ia melihatku yang mendesis seperti kucing sedang bertengkar, "oh, mode kucing?"

"Raaawwwrrrr..." Aku masih menangis, tapi ini sengaja, untuk memanggil_nya_. "Grrrrr.." Aku mencium bau_nya_, ia datang. Ada cahaya hitam muncul disampingku.

"A-apa itu-" Cahaya hitam itu menembakkan tombak kearah Arthur, membuat pakaiannya tersangkut ditembok. "Argh! _Not you again!_" Arthur berusaha melepaskan tombak, tapi tombak itu tertancap dalam ke tembok. Akhirnya cahaya itu membentuk kaca, dan _dia_ keluar dari dalam kaca.

"_Ho sentito mia sorella piangere da qui__-I heard my sister cry from here-_." Suaranya yang sangat mirip dengan Feliciano hanya lebih berat menggema, "oh, diganggu oleh si _pervertito-pervert-_ lagi?" Ia menggendongku, melepaskanku dari kait lampu.

"Terima kasih-" Ia menutup mulutku, lalu menggeleng.

"Sihirmu menghilang." Ia berbisik, aku mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tak bilang?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang padamu? Tempat kita bertolak belakang..." Aku menggeleng, "..."

"Cosa?"

"Kurasa belum saatnya..." Aku teringat harus hati-hati soal Feliciano. Ia menatapku dengan jengkel.

"Belum saatnya apa?" Ia membawaku keluar dari Mansion, dan terus menggendongku sambil melayang-layang. "Oh, setelah apa yang terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk tak meninggalkanmu jauh-jauh."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"... Kemana kau mau ku antar?" Tanyanya dengan perlahan, "aku tahu kau berada disini pasti karena diculik."

"... Bantu aku-"

* * *

_-Italy-_

Arthur... arthur... ia terlalu dekat... sangat dekat... ia memegangi tanganku, mataku melihat pupilnya yang berwarna hijau cerah. Mata kami kelewat dekat jika untuk saling tatap.

"_Are you sure?_" Tanyanya disela-sela bibirnya, aku merasakan gerakannya. "_Are you sure Adinda will come back?_" Tangan satunya merangkulku, menerobos rambutku dan memegangi kulit kepalaku. Tubuhku gemetaran, ketakutan, tak percaya, dan sedikit rasa jijik. "_What mek you think like that?_" Aku mendorongnya menjauh, tapi kekuatannya sangat...

"S_mettere di baciarmi-Stop kissing me-!_" Aku berbicara dibibirnya. Ia menciumku lagi, aku berusaha untuk menahannya yang semakin dalam.

"Hmmm~" Aku akhirnya berhasil mendorongnya, ia melayang sementara kursi yang ku duduki jatuh.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Karena beratku yang melebihi kursi, aku melayang jatuh lebih cepat, aku berusaha meraih-raih kursi. Tiba-tiba saat akan segera jatuh, aku melihat cahaya hitam, "veh?" Adinda keluar dari cahaya itu, ia melayang dan menangkapku, mendarat dengan selamat bersama.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"S-si..." Aku melihat ke cahaya hitam yang belum hilang juga, dan cahaya itu berubah menjadi cermin besar. "Veh?" Ada bayangan hitam keluar dari cermin, menarik Arthur masuk ke dalam cermin. "Arthur?!"

"Ia akan dibawa seseorang..." Napas Adinda memburu, sambil melihat ke belakangku. "Kaki seribu sudah berhenti berguling..." Adinda pingsan setelah mengatakan itu dibahuku, wajahnya sangat pucat, dan tubuhnya sangat dingin dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"_Feliciana!_" Suara Alfred terdengar, ia menghantamku dan memelukku dari belakangku, "_h-how is that possible you're still alright?!_" Ia memelukku sangat erat, memendam wajahnya dibahuku selagi mengatur pernapasannya.

"A-alfred... Adinda..." Aku berusaha mengangkat Adinda dengan tanganku yang ia borgol dengan pelukannya. Alfred kaget melihat Adinda yang pingsan.

"_Sist?!_" Ia memutarku dan melihat Adinda dengan ekspresi semakin kaget, "_s-sist?!_"

"Arthur-san kadang... kelewatan..." Kiku terlihat marah, ia berjalan dibalik Alfred, "ada apa?" Ia melihat Adinda yang sudah pingsan dengan wajah pucat bagai sudah tiada. "Adinda-san?!" Ia mendekat, melihat Adinda yang masih bernapas membuatnya menghela napas lega.

"_What did that two **s hole doing towards her and you?_" Tanya Alfred, tatapannya sangat menyeramkan! Matanya juga mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan.

"I-ia sempat menculik Adinda ke tempat lain, dan aku ditahan oleh Arthur dengan jas pendek dan telinga putih. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Adinda..." Aku menangis, melihat betapa tak bergunanya aku... aku disini dilindungi, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai gantinya...

"Tenang saja, Adinda-san baik-baik saja..." Kiku mengeluakan cahaya sihir dari tangannya, berusaha menyembuhkan Adinda. "Kaki seribu terluka cukup parah, sadel tempat duduk penumpang juga hancur berantakan, kurasa kita harus berjalan kaki..."

"Apa?! Tapi jaraknya kan-" Alfred semakin kaget, cahaya merah dimatanya memudar perlahan, "aku akan cari apa aku punya kendaraan di lubangku..." Ia menghilang, ada satu tetes selai stroberi yang jatuh.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu..." Aku mengangguk, Kiku hanya mengelus wajah Adinda sambil merapikan poninya. Tak lama Alfred kembali, ia mendesah kecewa.

"Semuanya mati... soal kendaraan, hanya Adinda yang tahu cara memperbaikinya..." Ia membungkuk, menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke tanah sambil meninju tanah berkali-kali. "_Argghhh! I feel so f*cking useless! I am a total loser!_" Ia terus meninju tanah sementara ia semakin depresi.

"N-no, justru aku yang tak berguna disini..." Air mataku menetes kembali, "aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada kalian dan hanya menunggu diselamatkan... sama saja seperti didimensiku, aku pecundang..." aku terisak, menunduk dan melihat wajah Adinda yang damai dalam tidurnya. "Uhh..."

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika kalian semakin mengutuk diri seperti itu, tak akan ada yang berubah, jadi berhentilah..." Kiku protes, "kalian boleh menghina diri kalian sendiri, tapi tidak disituasi ini." Aku berusaha menahan tangisku, menggigit bibirku dan melap air mataku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara seorang gadis terdengar dari arah timur kami, "ratu Elizaveta diberikan kabar kalau kalian akan datang, dan aku diharuskan menunggu kalian di perempatan, tapi kalian tak sampai-sampai..." Aku menoleh kearah gadis tersebut, rambut coklat kayu muda dengan panjang sebahunya, dengan pita berwarna hijau yang diikat dikepalanya.

"Oh!" Alfred menunjuknya dengan senang.

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang bersahabat.

Ia mirip dengan seseorang dari dimensiku, tapi aku lupa...

Tunggu...

Dia-?!

* * *

((Tolong Review jika ada kesalahan atau jika anda menyukainya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya!-Author))

((Author sudah buat jadwal update. Author berniat membuat cerita lain, yang (kemungkinan) bisa di update tiap dua-tiga hari sekali, sementara untuk Pasta in Wonderland, mungkin akan di update satu-dua minggu, terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca setia Author! :D))


End file.
